That's A1
by The Irish Cullen
Summary: A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what could also go right. Not you're typical Irishward. Drabble Fic! Now complete with Bella POV Chapter. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Ma, its fine." Emmett yelled down the phone as we carried our bags up the stairs to our flat. "Yes Ma, I swear to God. It was just a little rash..." He began when he stopped "Well tell Auntie Mary thanks for praying for it. She's A1" Emmett said causing me to laugh. "Hold on Ma. Hey Cullen shut up ya dickhead" He told me "Ma I called him a dickhead because he is one. Look right I gotta go. Yeah Love ya too. Seeya." He said before hanging up.

"Your Auntie Mary prayed for your STD to go away?" I asked him.

"My Auntie Mary prays for every little thing. She once lit a candle because my sister was upset that she missed Fair City." Emmett muttered as he unlocked the flat. "And it wasn't a fecking STD, it was a rash." He added

"On your dick." I said as he let me into the flat. Slapping me across the back of the head as he did.

Emmett and I had always had this relationship. We had been friends since we were kids, we had met at under fives hurling training back home in Ireland and then when to the same schools as each other. Following the Leaving Cert, the final exams of secondary school, we decided to get a J1 visa and come work in America. You know for a little bit of life experience and what not. We settled on Seattle, because the rain reminded us of home, and our other friend Jasper was a Frasier fan, and got jobs in small construction companies just learning trades, those had slowed down with the recession but it was not as bad as back home.

So many other fuckers were just wasting their time sitting at home, going on the dole and only working getting the silage in during the summer. Like seriously I'd rather fuck myself with the recorder I was forced to learn to play in school up me hole. I knew guys back home, who's life plan was to get some girl up the duff and then get a house from the local council... like what the hell? My brother was one of those fucking morons, he's twenty five and he got three kids. The idea made my fucking skin crawl.

It was a sad fucking day when we found out we couldn't buy drinking here until we were twenty one, what a poxy fucking rule, just saying. But we stuck it out and found jobs, and this was our third year here. Emmett was adamant that we stayed until were 22 so that we could at least spend a year getting drunk. I had to say I was with him on that front.

Seriously Americans could drive at sixteen but not get drunk? I don't know what kind of country they were running but I suppose I couldn't complain too much. I was enjoying myself out here. I was far enough away from my Ma that I had no rules but not too far away that they spoke a different language. I was here with my two best friends and we were just enjoying being young and having fun.

Sure I wanted to go home some day, I couldn't imagine settling down and having a family in the states but for this stage of my life this was pretty A1 and I was sticking to it.

"Shut the fuck up. Who asked ye, ye fucking bollix?" Emmett asked as we walked into the flat. "Fuckhead we're back." Emmett called into the flat. Jasper our third room-mate walked out of his bedroom wearing his just his jocks, followed by a midget who was his girlfriend Alice.

"Do you have to be so fecking loud?" Jasper asked walking over to where we had left the bags on the counter. He began sorting through them and putting stuff away. "Edward ye gotta a package in the post."

"I've got a question. Why do you always have to cuss?" Alice asked in her Southern American twang and I looked at her confused as I grabbed my box off the counter. I recognised Ma's hand writing on the top. My Ma was a fucking saint let me tell you.

"What?" I asked Alice as I cut open my box.

"You guys cuss all the time." She said.

"No we fucking don't. Jasper, tell her I don't fucking cuss all the time." Emmett said and I laughed. "Sorry Chicken couldn't help it." He said to Alice who glared at him.

"Why do I hang out with you people?" she asked.

"Because for some reason you think Jasper's a ride?" I asked her as I opened the box.

**So what are your first thoughts on my Irishward?**

**Review please? I know some of it won't make sense, so feel free to ask! **

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Oh yeah. Lads me Ma sent us King, tea-bags and jam." I said.

"Hey Edward is your family still praying for your dick to grow and do you like being the bottom in all your anal with Emmett?" Jasper asked getting me back for slaggin Alice's preferences, while Emmett pushed me out of the way to get to the bag of crisps in the box.

"Hey if anything, Emmett's the bottom." I stated and Alice's eyes widened as Emmett fluttered his eye lashes at me while shoving his hands into me food. "Ah Jaysus Chicken, please tell me you know I was messin'" I said and she nodded blushing, letting me know she was lying. "American Birds, you'd believe anything we'd say just because I said it with this accent." I told her before rifling through the box "Emmett me Ma sent ye Sudacreme for your dick"

"No she didn't" Emmett said as I handed him the tub of crème.

"Look" I said showing him the post-it note on the top. It read 'for Emmett's dick'

"How did your Ma know about that?"

"You're Ma told her obviously."

"Why would Emmett's Mom tell your Mom about his STD?" Alice asked.

"They probably needed something to talk about during the sign of peace in mass." Jasper said and Emmett nodded.

"Mass?" Alice asked.

"Church Love" Jasper told her and she nodded.

"Why don't you just call it Church?" Alice asked.

"Why don't you just call it Mass Chicken?" I asked her.

"Stop calling me Chicken!" She said and Emmett laughed at her.

"We kept telling you it's a nice thing."

"I'll believe it when I go to Ireland myself." She stated.

"Suit yourself Chicken." Emmett told her.

She shut up after that and went to sit beside Jasper while I took out the letter my Ma had sent me.

_Dear Chicken_

"Hey Alice look my Ma puts it on my letters look" I told her showing it her it and she pouted as Jasper kissed the side of her head before I went back to reading.

_Dear Chicken,_

_Please tell me you don't have any rashes like Emmett? Actually if you do, I don't want to know. Just wear a fecking condom when you get the ride, alright? Because if you arrive home with a little brat you want me to mind well I'm getting the money to do so from your life assurance scheme._

I had to laugh at me Ma, she was blunt as fuck. But I was never confused with what she wanted from me that's for sure.

_Well Anne's pregnant, she wanted me to tell you now so you can start getting money together to come home for the Christening because for some reason they want you to be Godfather, God help the poor cratear is all I'm telling ye._

_You're Daddy says hello and wants to know do you have names you can give him for helping with the hay this summer because we did two extra fields. Weather is shite as per usual and I miss you're annoying little face._

_Love Ma._

A saint I tell you.

**So are you getting a better sense of him now?**

**Some of you have asked about the bet! All we become clear in time I promise.**

**Review please**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"So I've got a bone to pick with you." Alice said walking back into the kitchen and sitting on the breakfast counter stools we had by the counter.

"I'm shaking in me runners, Chicken." I told her and she glowered at me.

"Do you honestly think you can get women to believe you because of your accent?" she asked.

"No. I don't think that." I said when she butted in.

"But you said..." She began.

"Alice I know I can women to believe me because of accent." I said interrupting her interruption.

If that fucking makes sense.

"So how many women have you slept with?" she asked me.

"BURN!" Emmett yelled.

"Ye hardly think I'm a virgin do ye?" I asked her.

"I've never seen you with any girl." She said

"I don't bring them back here Chicken, I'm afraid it will make Emmett jealous." I teased because she had actually believe that and she glared at me.

"I think you're full of shit." She said.

**Oh Alice, never challenge an Irish boy...**

**Short chapter I know, but they really vary in length so other will be really long compared to this.**

**Oh and for all of you that loved his Ma, I love her too. She's part based on my Nana and part based on my Ma so a lot of this shit has actually happened to me.**

**Review please!**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Do you want to remind me how you ended up in bed with Jasper?" I asked her. The story was legend around here and Alice knew it because she had been duped that night, something we finally told her after she officially became Jasper's girlfriend. "Oh yeah he recited that beautiful poem 'as Gaeilge'" I said and Emmett snorted. "Jasper what was that poem again? Really beautiful."

"Shut the fuck up" Jasper said when Emmett started.

"Ár n-Athair atá ar neamh" He said solemnly when I took over.

"Go naofar d'ainim, Go dtagfadh do ríocht"

"Go ndéantar do thoil ar an talamh mar a dhéantar ar neamh." Jasper added and Alice glared at him.

"Ár n-arán laethúil tabhair dúinn inniu" Emmett said looking very serious.

"Agus maith dúinn ár bhfiacha" I said before pretending to have to think about it "Mar a mhaithimidne dár bhféichiúna fein" I said

"Ach ná lig sinn i gcathú" Jasper stated.

"Ach saor sinn ó olc" Emmett said raising his hand dramatically like they do in them Shakespeare plays.

"Amen." The three of us said in unison before breaking our shit laughing.

"That's not funny" Alice said shaking her head before punching Jasper in the arm. "How was I supposed to know that was the Lord's Prayer in Irish?" she asked us and we started laughing again. "And you, you ass. Using a Christian Prayer to get pre-marital sex?" She asked Jasper. "There's a special pit in hell Jasper Whitlock." She told him.

"Ah it was worth it though mo chailin." He said kissing her and she smiled falling for it again.

"You, my dear are some Sap. You just fell for it again." I told her patting her shoulder before going to find something to eat.

"Jealous. I know for a fact mo chailin means 'my girl'" She said.

"Of you and Jasper?" I asked "Nah I keep telling me and Emmett have this thing." I said and he blew a kiss over at me before laughing. "And seriously if he did all that 'my girl' shite in English you'd be all I'm feminist let me burn me bra and shite." I shrugged. "He only does that shite because he knows you fall for it."

"When was the last time you were shagged?" Jasper glaring at me for explaining his bit.

"That's none of your business." I told him.

"VIRGIN" Emmett yelled and I threw an apple at his head. "Oh thanks now I don't have to stand up and get it myself."

"I'm not a fucking virgin. I just haven't had sex in awhile."

**Okay so we're getting to the bet I promise.**

**And I'm not translating the summary until we do! **

**And just so you're wondering the thing with Jasper? I have a cousin who does this to try and pull women when he's away.**

**Some of you are wondering what A1 means. It's essentially the Irish way of saying 'its all good' or 'I'm good' so when we say 'that's A1' it means 'everything's good' hope this clears things up a bit.**

**Review please!**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"We may laugh at it now Eddie but my 'as Gaeilge' pulling technique is pretty amazing." Jasper said. "Look what I pulled." He said slapping Alice's arse making her squeak.

"Hmmm, maybe you are on to something though. It would be fun to see how far I could get with this. I mean look at how gullible Alice was."

"Fuck you" Alice said slapping my arm.

"Oh let's make a bet." Emmett said.

"Alright who's racing horses or dogs?" I asked him.

"Not on that but me Da's said he put twenty euro on a horse in Galway for ye, ye fecking gambler." Emmett said making me laugh. I loved betting on horses. It reminded me of my Grandparents really.

"Tell him thanks, so what are we betting on." I asked him.

"Right you and me will go to a bar and we'll see who can get someone to come home with them first using the most random Irish sayings known to man. Fifty dollars in hand and no one in this room is allowed to tell the girls we pick what's going on." Emmett said and I nodded.

"Wait, are you cleared to have sex again?" Jasper asked Emmett.

"He's fine. His Auntie Mary lit a candle for him." I told Jasper who nodded.

"Bless her, the Beaut." Emmett said.

"I'm so confused." Alice muttered.

**So there's the bet!**

**Summary Translation:**  
A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail'** (a couple of words)** to get a 'cailini' **(girl)** into the 'aul **(slang)** 'leaba' **(bed)**, what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Review Please**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Alright let's do this." Jasper said as the four of us walked into the bar.

"I can't believe you assholes are going to do this." Alice said to me and Emmett as we walked inside. "Like seriously you're going to mess with some unsuspecting girl, like honestly..." She ranted when Emmett draped his arm around her shoulder.

"Ali, Ali, Alice... shut up." Emmett told her as we walked inside. Jasper kissed her pout away. "Now remember Sunshine" Emmett said turning to Alice "You're not allowed talk with the girls we pick and blab about the bet. I don't care if your links to the 'sisterhood' are 'tingly' you keep your mouth shut."

"Fine" Alice said as we took our seats at a booth in the bar.

"Oh there's a live one" Emmett said looking over to the bar.

I glanced over and my jaw dropped. There was a stunning brunette standing at the bar with curves in all the right places, wearing a blue top giving me just the right amount of cleavage and tight jeans showing me an arse I just wanted to grab.

"Bagsy" I exclaimed and Emmett glared at me.

"Fuck you" Emmett said.

"What is 'Bagsy'?" Alice asked as she shrugged off her coat.

"Dibs" Jasper said and Alice looked confused. "It means 'dibs'" He furthered explained and she nodded.

"Oh right" Alice said.

"I can't believe you just bagsy-ed my pick. Seriously you don't even like blondes." Emmett said and I looked at him confused.

"Who the fuck said anything about the blonde I'm talking about the ride at the end of the bar." I told him looking back at the brunette standing there, I now noticed the blonde girl. "The blonde's okay but no..." I said looking at the brunette again.

"Oh the brunette?" Emmett asked and I nodded. "Have at it Lad."

"I will" I told him. "Right, who wants what?" I asked.

They all spouted off their orders and I headed up to the bar and flag down the bartender before telling him to bring the rest of the drink over to our table. The brunette stood at the end of the bar talking to her friends, I noticed her drink was coming to the end.

"Bar keep" I called and he looked up. "Ask that girl what she's drinking and get her a new one on me." I told him handing him money before pointing to the stunner at the end of the bar.

"Blonde or brunette?" he asked me.

"The brunette in the blue" I told him before taking a sup of my drink.

"No problem Man." The bartender said before going down and getting the girl another drink. She looked at him confused before he pointed down at me. I waved and she smiled before walking towards me.

**I'm so sorry for the late update. I've been super busy but here is the next chapter! And we broke 100? Seriously I am so happy all of you like this story so much to review! Keep it coming because I love hearing from you.**

**I laugh at some of your review because you seem to be really getting the characters I'm trying to create. **

**As always if you have any questions feel free to ask me and please review.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

***eeek sorry, major blooper on my part! here is the real chapter 7! Sorry!**

**EPOV**

"Hi" She said with a smile on her face, her accent flat. Don't get me wrong, there was nothing wrong with an American accent, it's just back home the girls spoke completely different. If I was ever settling down I'd have to marry an Irish girl because an American accent would get on me fecking nerves if I had to listen to it all the time.

"Hello there" I told her.

"Is that a... are you from Ireland?" she asked me and I smiled. I knew I had her. American chicks were fascinated by this.

"That I am beautiful, or should I said Alainn."

"Alainn?" she asked.

"Beautiful in my native tongue." I told her and she smiled at me "Is mise Eadbhárd Mac Masen." I told her laying it on thick "But in English that my name is Edward Masen." I told her winking at her.

"Bella" She said extended her hand. "Bella Swan." I took it shaking her head before letting it go.

"Swan? That's an Irish name if I've ever heard it." I told her.

"Oh yeah" She said leaning forward. "My father's family is Irish." She told him.

"Oh really?" I asked her curiously. I could be in trouble here if she was something like third generation Irish. She might know some words and know I was messin.

"Oh yeah way back but I like to think there's a little bit of green in me." She said with a smirk.

Oh there would be a whole lot of green in her later if I got my way tonight. God she was such a ride.

"So what brings you to America?" Bella asked me.

"Looking for an adventure" I told her.

"Oh really. I would figure Ireland would be adventure enough. I've always wanted to go to Ireland." She said looking dreaming eyed.

"Oh a pretty girl like you would have a great time in Ireland." I said, Oh I can imagine the fucking riding she would get up to back home. But I was going to have her first. And it wasn't going to take a lot to get there.

I looked over her shoulder and saw Emmett talking to the blonde who was blushing as he whispered something in her ear. Slick fucker, no way was I losing this bet.

"Really?" she asked.

"Mmmhmm, ca bhfuil mo gheansai, go failte, ach nil fhios agam a bhí ann." I whispered and she looked at me with a dazed expression.

"What does that mean?" she asked me.

_A whole lot of nothing, _I thought, my Irish was sketchy at times but I was pretty sure I just asked her where my jumper was because I didn't know.

"It's a poem, about meeting a beautiful girl." I told her "I never really understood what it was about until now." I said leaning and kissing her cheek.

"Wow" She said smiling at me. "Do you have anymore?" she asked leaning on her elbow.

"Uh huh" I told her before scrambling through my fourteen years of schooling and began pulling phrases out of my ass. "An bhfuil cead agam dul go dti of leithris, mar ta pian i mo bholg. Ach ta bron orm. Mise le meas, go tobann creid e, go nath creid e" I told her and she smiled at me.

"And what does that mean?" she asked.

"I have to keep some mystery about me Ms. Swan." I told her and she smirked.

"You're really something" Bella said playfully stroking my arm.

"What?" I asked her.

"A fecking chancer" She said her voice changing causing my jaw to drop.

"Oh fuck" I said realising her accent.

**Uh-oh... well lads, the real fun is starting now!**

**Again really sorry for the mix up!**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'caillini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in length.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"No..." I groaned dropping my head on the bar.

"Fucking hell, what made you think that would ever work?" she asked and I realised she was from Dublin hearing the way she phrased words.

"Ugh Dubs" I muttered running my hands through my hair. "Seriously?"

"There's nothing fucking wrong with that." She said.

"There's nothing fucking right with it either." I told her causing her to laugh.

"Seriously though using Irish to pick up women?" she asked. "Surely a guy like you doesn't need that shite." She said. "Wait until I tell the girls back home about this. You're like the guy of that Carlsberg add on the telly." She said making me laugh; I knew exactly what she was talking about. There was an advertisement for Carlsberg beer back home, it's a couple of guys in a bar and the bar man asks them to 'do something Irish' and it ends up that they do something very similar to what I had just tried to pull off. It was a legend add back home and on many a night out people attempted to quote it.

But something else she said was on my mind.

"What do you mean a guy like me?" I asked her.

"Oh I think you know just what I'm on about Masen" She said.

"Well it's been awhile" I shrugged and she laughed. "So why did you go along with it?" I asked her curiously.

"I wanted to see how far you would push it?" she shrugged. "Plus you're a bit of a ride." She told me.

"Oh really?" I asked taking a sip from my drink. "Only a little bit?"

"I wouldn't like you do get full of yourself or anything" She said.

"Oh right" I said. "So did I blow my chance then?" I asked her curiously looking at her. I may of lost the bet but no way was I leaving her side if I had a chance to get on that. She was fucking stunning and Irish to boot, sometimes you just needed a home comfort. And hopefully Ms. Swan would give me that tonight.

"Not at all" She said putting her hand on my arm and leaning into me so she could whispered in my ear "Do you want to get out of here?" she asked me.

"Definitely" I told her. We went to the door and grabbed our coats before I led her back to my flat.

**So... this cailin is up for a little fun with Irish Boy... hmmm...**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Review please?**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'caillini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in length.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"So what brought you to America?" I asked her curiously.

"Needed to get out of shit for awhile, plus the Leaving didn't work out too well. So college wasn't really an option." She explained.

"I know that feeling" I told her. "Stupid fucking exams. So stupid six years tested on two fucking weeks and then some stranger decides whether or not you go to fucking college. And they said everyone who works hard gets to college. Every fucking Leaving Cert and doing the same thing and not everyone can get picked."

"What did you want to do?" she asked me.

"Architecture"

"I wanted to do Food Science" She explained. "That or language skills."

"Ah... tough courses to get on to?" I asked her.

"Everyone wants to do the same thing." She said and I nodded.

"And most teachers are idiots" I explained.

"Yep all doing it for the three months holidays in the summer and the time off for Mid Term and Christmas." She explained and I nodded. "This is where you live?" she asked as we stopped outside my apartment.

"Yeah" I shrugged.

"Cool" She said as we walked inside and up the stairs. "So what part of Ireland are you from?" she asked me as we walked up.

"Guess?" I teased.

"I'm going to say Meath or something."

"Wicklow" I told her and she laughed at me. "What?"

"And you said Dublin was bad?" she asked.

"Oh shut up." I told her as I let her into my flat.

"So this is where the magic happens?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Oh yeah"

"And how many caillini have you pulled with your legend language skills?" she asked me teasingly.

"You know... a few."

"None?" she asked.

"Bingo" I told her causing her to laugh. "Do you want anything to drink?" I asked her as she shrugged off her coat and put it on the back of the couch.

"Sure, what do you have?"

"Beer or water... or my Ma sent me a box of Barry's today." I told her holding up the box.

"I might just do you for your tea-bags Edward." She told me making me laugh. "Although getting the tea bags would be a bonus." She said and I smirked.

"Really?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Well maybe it's not the way you thought it would work but I wouldn't say your skills as Gaeilge had left you with a big goose egg for a result." She said walking towards me. I put my hands on her hips and pulled her to me.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yeah" She said leaning up and kissing me.

I cupped her chin and kissed her harder, my tongue moving into her mouth. Oh yeah that was amazing. I backed her against the wall and she smiled against my mouth as I kissed her.

When I pulled back I smiled at her and she looked up at me.

"Fucking A1" She said and I had to kiss her again. "Now are you going to make me a cup a tea?" she asked me making me laugh again.

"Yeah, go sit on the couch."

"Don't tell me what to do" She said.

"Typical" I told her and she winked at me. Irish women never did what they were fucking told. It was a fact of life that was thought to Irish boys when they were very little in hopes of it getting through to us before we ever had to deal with the caillini, but of course it didn't work.

I went into the kitchen and put the kettle on before grabbing two mugs.

"How do you like your tea?"

"Milk, sugar, a bucket load of it." She called back.

"Definitely my kind of woman." I told her poking my head out of the kitchen making her laugh.

I finished making the tea and grabbed some biscuits from the press before walking back out into the living room.

"So you're Ma sent you a care package?" she asked and I nodded. "That's nice. My Da does that too. He sends me these store packages of sausages and stuff. One time when he came to visit he brought a sack of potatoes saying he'd buy clothes as he needed them."

"Isn't that illegal?" I asked her.

"Probably." She said as I handed her tea. "It's the one thing I always forget to ask for. Tea-bags."

"My Ma knows at this stage that if they don't get sent all hell breaks loose." I told her, she sighed as she took a sup from her tea.

"Oh you make good tea" She said. "Some people can't make it for shit." She told me and I laughed.

"So what was the deal with the accent in the pub?" I asked her.

"I'm a Billy Barry kid." She told me.

"No!" I said "The stage school?" I asked her and she nodded. "Where you ever on 'The Late, Late Toy Show'?" I asked her.

"Twice"

"Holy shit, you're practically a fucking celebrity." I told her and she giggled.

"My brother was 'the action man' kid one year as well." She said.

"Well you had me codded." I told her and she shrugged. "So what do you do over here?" I asked her.

"I teach Irish dancing at the rec centre." She said.

"Really?" I asked and she nodded. "That sounds cool."

"It really is, I used to pen pal with the girl who I was with, at the bar with. She's from around here and our schools set up a pen pal programme, she said her family was Irish and had moved to America before she was born. So she came over and did secondary school with me and learnt Irish. And we decided to make some money we set up a programme to teach kids Irish and Irish dancing during the summer. And then for the rest of the year I have a bar job." She explained.

"Wait, you're telling me the blonde who you were with is fluent?" I asked her and she nodded. "Oh that's brilliant."

"What?" she asked.

"Don't take this the wrong way because I'll be giving him the money for suggesting it because I got to meet you but the whole reason I was laying it on thick tonight was because one of my roommates and I made a bet."

"To see who could get the ride using Irish?" she asked and I nodded.

"And I think my roommate was flirting with your friend."

"Oh I hope someone films that." She said giggling. "So what brought on the bet?" she asked me before taking another drink of her tea.

"My other roommate Jasper met his girlfriend a couple of months ago. He got her into bed by looking her dead in the eyes and reciting the 'Our Father' in Irish like it was the romantic thing ever." I explained.

"Are you serious?" Bella asked and I nodded. "And did she ever find out?"

"Once she agreed to be his girlfriend we told her." I explained.

"Oh holy fuck, that's hilarious." She said laughing. "So that's what brought on the bet?" she asked and I nodded. "Well what were the chances you would actually pick an Irish girl to hit on?" She asked putting her tea down on the floor beside the couch.

"I know right, only something I would fecking do." I said.

"It's not all bad" She said moving closer to me.

"Definitely not." I said pulling her towards me and kissing her again. She responded hungrily kissing me back. I pulled her onto my lap and rested my hands on her hips. "You're amazing" I murmured against her lips before kissing her again.

She pulled at my shirt, letting me know she wants it off. My hands moved under her top and pushed it over her head before she unbuttoned my shirt and pushed it off my shoulders. Her hands ran up and down my chest as we kissed.

It was then I realised we were on the couch in the sitting room, where Emmett and Jasper might come back to any minute now. I didn't want them interrupting us, plus I didn't want them seeing Bella without her top on.

"Calm down just a second Love" I told her and she pulled away.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't want my fecking roommates arriving home for a show" I told her.

"So where do want me?" she asked standing up.

"Follow me"

**We are so close to 200 reviews, I can taste it!**

**Thanks you all so much for your support and your response to this little story is amazing. Keep it coming guys.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'caillini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in length.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Follow me" I told her standing up and taking her hand pulling her to my bedroom. I shut the door behind her and pressed her against it, before kissing her. She wrapped her arms around my neck as we kissed. I turned the key in the door before carrying her over to the bed and laying her down.

She sat up and opened the button of my jeans before pushing them over my hips they fell down to my ankles and I stepped out of them, kicking my socks off at the same time. I reached forward and pulled at her own jeans leaving her in just her matching blue bra and knickers.

"Bella you're fucking stunning" I told her lying down beside her on the bed.

"I knew I was right when I said you were a ride Babe." She said leaning in and kissing me.

"God you're so fucking gorgeous." I groaned kissing her. I pushed her onto her back. I was painfully hard right now. "God I can't wait to be inside of you." I told her and she moaned.

"Do you have condoms?" she asked me and I nodded before kissing her again. While I was kissing her I reached into my drawer and pulled out a condom and left it on the dresser knowing I would be needing that in a couple of minutes. "Baby, please" She groaned as I began groping her breasts through her bra.

"So fucking soft" I murmured.

"Take it off." She said.

I opened the bra and her breasts popped out of the cups, pulling her free from it I threw it across the room before burying my head in her breasts, sucking and biting at her breasts.

"Fuck you taste so good." I said and she moaned. "So fucking good" I told her moving back up to kiss her and pushing my hard on into her lacy covered knickers. "Oh Baby, I can't wait to fuck you." I told her kissing her.

"Baby, please" She cried out. "Please Edward" She moaned. God her voice was such a fucking turn on. So much like home.

"God, hearing you say my name." I groaned out. "Say it again Baby." I said pulling her knickers down her legs. "Fucking gorgeous" I moaned seeing her completely naked.

"Edward" She moaned before pulling me down to kiss her again. She then pushed my boxers down my legs and grabbed the condom off the dresser. "Now" She groaned as she opened the wrapper and the condom on me.

"Oh God" I said as my fingers reached into her dripping pussy. "You're all fired up aren't you Baby?" I asked her and she nodded. I kissed her again before pushing into her.

"So fucking good" She said her fingers digging into my back.

"That's it Baby." I said wrapping my arms around her back. "Come on" I groaned out kissing along her neck.

"Edward" She moaned. "Harder Baby." She moaned and I did just what I was told slamming into her. "Oh... oh" She cried out.

"So good." I moaned feeling myself coming to edge. Her muscles squeezed around my cock and I was gone. Groaning into her neck I came hard, her doing the same. "Baby, that was fucking brilliant."

"Oh God, fucking amazing" She said as I landed on top of her "But get the fuck off me. You're crushing me."

"Sorry" I said rolling off her "But you better fecking stay." I warned her pulling her to me. No way was I letting this one go. That was the best fucking ride in my life.

"But you're cooking me breakfast." She said rolling over and kissing me.

"Not a problem Babe."

**We broke 200; I almost cried I was so happy.**

**Review please. It makes Irish Boy happy!**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

The next morning I woke up with a warm body pressed against me. What a way to wake up? Fucking A1.

"Baby" I murmured running my hands up her body.

"I'm sleeping" She mumbled.

"Come on" I said kissing along her neck.

"Edward!" Emmett yelled pounding on the door. "Come out here you fucking dickhead."

"Oh fuck" I groaned.

"Who the fuck is that?" Bella asked sitting up, her eyes half closed.

"Just come back here Babe." I said pulling her down.

"Masen you fucking duped me!" Emmett called.

"Fuck sake" I muttered pulling on my jocks and walking towards the bedroom door. "What the fuck do you want?"

"You fucking duped me."

"Are you taking the fucking piss?" I asked him. "I'm trying to fucking sleep here."

"You set this up. You know how I spent my night, that blonde girl punched me while you shagged her friend."

"Rosalie punched you?" Bella called from the bedroom. She then appeared in the doorway with my shirt on her. "Really I thought she'd find that cute." Bella shrugged.

"Did you help him set this up?" Emmett asked.

"I never met him before until last night." Bella said. "I can't help it if I find a lad making a fucking eejet of himself hot." She said leaning up and kissing me. "Now I think you owe this man some money. Baby can I make tea?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Help yourself." I told her kissing her neck before letting her go. "Now I think the woman is right, give me my money."

"You fucking set this up." Emmett said handing me the fifty dollars. "Fucking bastard."

"I didn't. Seriously why would I be wasting my time in a bar if I knew there was a one of them walking around?" I said gesturing to the kitchen where Bella was pulling two mugs out of the press.

"Too fucking right Masen." She yelled back.

"What the fuck?" Jasper asked walking out into the hallway. "I send you two out on a bet and Edward brings back a bird and Emmett a black eye."

"Don't call me a fucking bird." Bella called walking back towards my room and handing me a cup of tea.

"My bird?" I asked her.

"Sure" She shrugged. Alice who appeared in the doorway look confused.

"What now Alice?" I asked Alice.

"Isn't bird, girlfriend?" she asked me.

"Yeah" Bella said drinking her tea. "Edward your flat mates talk too much." She said.

"Wait, wait, wait, you just agreed to be his girlfriend like that?"

"Why not? He's a fucking ride." Bella shrugged kissing me. "Where's your phone I'll put my number in it?"

"On the dresser."

"Seriously do you not want romance though?" Alice asked Bella who looked at her like she had ten heads.

"Like what?" Bella asked.

"Well Jasper had to woo me." Alice said.

"And I take it you're the whipped fecker?" Bella asked Jasper. "Maybe one day she'll give you you're nuts back. Alice was it?" Bella asked. "You're better off letting men think they're hardy, riding them every so often and then you want have any hassles." Bella said.

"Every so often?" I asked Bella who smirked. "What the fuck?"

"Well you'll just have to be good won't ye?" she asked.

"Oh this one's a beaut Edward. She'll keep ye on your toes. Fucking A1"

"What is 'fucking A1' they're always saying it?" Alice asked Bella who laughed.

"You haven't shown her the Snapper yet?" Bella asked.

"She didn't get it." Jasper said.

"Yanks" Bella shrugged. "Right I better get go home? See how Katie Taylor is doing." She chuckled while Emmett glared at her.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Don't tell her to shut up" I warned him before kissing her.

She got dressed, but instead of putting her own top back on she stayed wearing my shirt and knotted it at the side. I checked her number and gave her mine before she left telling her I'd call her later. Once she was gone I smirked.

"Get in their Buddy." Jasper said clapping my shoulder.

"Thanks Lad" I said. "That speaking Irish thing fecking works." I told him.

"I told you" He said kissing Alice's head who still looked confused.

**So yeah, she's his bird! **

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Would you fucking come on?" I asked. I was sitting on Bella's couch while waiting for her to get ready.

"Would you shut the fuck up?" She yelled back.

"Bella, come on." I grumbled. "I want to get fucking going."

"Didn't I tell you to shut the fuck up?" She asked coming out of her bedroom. Rosalie, her flat mate was sitting on the couch painting Alice's toenails. They had become really close since Bella and I had started dating. Alice was in need of more girlfriends and Rosalie acted as a go between when Alice and Bella got things lost in translation.

"Seriously do you have to swear all the time?" Alice asked me.

"She would think there was something fucking wrong with me if I didn't." I told Alice as Bella came out of her room.

"What's fucking wrong with you now?" Bella asked me.

"Nothing" I told her.

"Do you have your passport?"

"Yes Ma, I also put on clean jocks if you're fecking wondering." I told her and she kissed the top of my head.

"So well trained." She said. "Come on let's go."

"Have an amazing time" Rosalie said hugging Bella. "And if you happened to run into Emmett's mother tell her to mail his manners."

"Ah you know you're looking for the ride." I told Rosalie who glared at me. "I'm just saying what I know to be true."

"Come on you before she punches you." Bella said dragging me out of the apartment.

"Now do you have your passport?" I asked her and she glared at me hitting me with the familiar red book. "Oh let's see your photo." I said opening it.

"No..." She said grabbing it from my hand.

"Ah come on Babe it can't be that bad... Woah..." I said looking at the photo.

"Woah hot?" she asked.

"No" I said.

"You're just jealous." She said taking her passport away from me.

"Am not. You've got an ugly duckling thing going on here." I told her before realising I had made a pun "Who turned into..."

"Finish it and your balls are going on my wall as a trophy." She said and I nodded. I had learnt in the past nine months it was best not to test her. "Now come on, you have to get the taxi."

"Why do I have to fucking do it?" I asked her. "They never stop for me. Just stand out on the side of the road, stick your chest out and ta-da we have a taxi." I told her.

"Oh shut up, we wouldn't be making this trip if it wasn't for you now go." She said pushing me and I grumbled at her.

"Next time I'm going anywhere you are so not invited." I told her and she shrugged.

"You'd miss me you spa." She said and I sighed.

"Too fucking right" I murmured trying to flag down a taxi. We were making the trip home to Ireland because my sister had given birth to a bouncing Baby Boy and I was Godfather to the little guy. I was originally planning on making the trip alone but it turned into a bout of meet the fucking parents when Bella accidentally answered my phone instead of hers.

It's not that I didn't like her, fuck sake I was fucking crazy about her. Even if she did drive me mad but we were taking things slow. And she had agreed to that, but after she answered the phone to me Ma, Ma had become relentless in knowing who she was, why she was answering my phone, where she was from and what date was the wedding. Seriously my Ma was a saint but she was the Saint of The Pain in the Arse.

So I had to ask Bella to come home with me, which she flat out refused because when does she do anything I ask her to do. But then my Ma wouldn't shut up annoying me so I had to buy Bella a ticket and tell her to shut up. So as pay back I have to meet her Ma and Da.

I eventually flagged down a taxi and we managed to get to the airport in time to check in.

As the plane took off Bella turned and looked at me.

"What?" I asked her curiously.

"I just realised how fucking big this is." She said.

"What the fuck are you on about?" I asked her.

"I'm meeting your parents." She said "And the rest of your fucking family because of the Christening."

"It will teach you to answer my phone won't it?" I told her and she glared at me. "I'm just saying Babe" I told her.

"Fine" She said before taking her book out of her bag.

As she started reading something bugged me.

"What's the big deal about meeting each other's families?" I asked her.

"How many fucking sliothars have you taken to the head without a helmet?" she asked me.

"About twelve but that's not we're fucking talking about." I told her.

"Edward you only meet the parents when you're in a serious relationship."

"And?"

"Are we in a serious relationship?" she asked me.

"Oh holy fuck you were just waiting to get me trapped on the fucking plane to have this conversation, weren't you?" I asked her. "Jesus Christ Bella, of course we're in a serious fucking relationship. Why the fuck would I be taking you home if we weren't?"

"I don't know" She said with a shrug.

"You're a fucking mental case, you know that?" I asked her before kissing her. "Now read you're fucking book we've got hours left of this shit."

**So yeah they're on the way to the home land!**

**Okay I normally don't mention reviews but there was one in particular that made me LOL and it was by dazzleglo! But in saying that you all make me snigger with your little remarks on Irishward and his Bird. I love you all so much.**

**Keep it coming.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"MA!" I yelled walking into the house.

"Seriously?" Bella asked me.

"Oh shut up" I told her as my sister came out of the kitchen.

"Would you shut the fuck up I just got the baby to sleep?" Anne said walking towards me and hitting me on the back of the head. "Fuck head." She muttered before turning to Bella. "So you're the girl with the mental problems."

"What are you on about?" I asked her.

"Well she must have them to want to stick with you for the guts of a fucking year. Lord knows there was times even our mother had doubts about keeping you." Anne said.

"I like you're sister." Bella said and I glared at her as me Ma came out of the kitchen.

"Oh Baby Boy" She said coming and hugging

"Ma, Anne was mean to me." I told her.

"Well you probably fucking deserved it." She said. "Oh and you must be Bella. Ah Jaysus you're way too pretty to be with this eejet." She said "I'm Elisabeth, nice to meet you."

"You too Mrs. Masen, you're house is lovely." Bella said.

"None of that Mrs. Masen shit call me Liz. Edward's Da is around here somewhere. Gobshite put the bags upstairs and I'll take Bella into the kitchen." She told me and I nodded.

"I'm feeling the lovely welcome home feelings." I said.

"We knew ye would." Anne said before dragging Bella off to the kitchen while I brought our bags upstairs and put them in my old room. I then went downstairs where Ma put a bowl of food in front of me. Ahh smells like home.

"Missed ye Love." She said kissing the top of my head.

"Missed ye Ma."

"He only fucking missed you're cooking." Anne said as the baby start crying.

"Nah Bella's a slap up in the kitchen Ma, she keeps me fed." I said as me Ma gave Bella a bowl of

"I'd have to the eejet was eating out every fecking night. He'd be needing one of those fecking scooters to get around on he'd be fucking giant." Bella said as she took a spoon of soup. "Oh that's the taste I missed. Babe we need to get soup packets before we go back."

"Fuck yeah" I said as my sister hushed the baby. "Did you break my God Son?" I asked her and she handed him over to me. "Oh Jaysus he's the image of his father. Poor you little Jimmy."

"His name is James." Anne said through her teeth.

"Yeah, which is why I called him Jimmy." I told her. The baby gurgled up at me and I smiled down at him.

"Ah look at him with the baby, Bella you should have one." Anne said and I glared at my sister.

"I already have one Baby, I don't need another one." Bella said pointing at me. "Imagine another one of them." She said shuddering.

"Shut up, you'd be lucky to have another me." I told her and she shook her head. "Right come on." I said handing my mother the baby and grabbing Bella's hand. "Let's get you knocked up, I'm gonna prove it." I teased and she pushed me away.

"Fuck off I'm eating stew." She said and I laughed. "And don't go getting broody on me." She warned.

"Oh you're well able to him. I was terrified he was going to get one of those American Girls who swoon over his accents all the time and let him away with murder." Anne said.

"I'm lucky if I get away with forgetting to throw out the turned milk." I muttered. "In my own fucking apartment."

"Oh shut it" Ma said pouring more from the pot into my bowl "Bella Love, do you want more?"

"Please, I'm starving."

"Plane food is fucking rank." I said and Bella nodded.

"Edward Masen watch your fucking mouth" My Da's voice said coming into the kitchen.

"I can watch it twenty four seven but it's a fucking rebel, it does what it wants Da." I said getting up and hugging him.

"And who's this lovely lady?"

"I don't know about lovely but that's Bella."

"Shut up" Bella said standing up and greeting my Da "Nice to miss you Mr. Masen."

"Call me Ed, Liz any fucking food. I'm starving. Once you're done yours Kiddo, get changed. We're bringing in the hay, all hands on deck." Dad said and I nodded.

Jet lag or not, the hay must be brought in. If the weather changed and the rain came we'd be fucked for the year and those fields are not fucking cheap.

"Bella ever bailed hay?" he asked her and she shook her head. "City birds." Da said shaking his head.

"Sorry Ed" Bella shrugged.

"Plus I need to pump her about Edward and make sure she keeps him in line over there." Ma said and Bella nodded.

What the fuck had I got myself into?

**Yes Irish boy what have you gotten yourself into? And just to clarify he wasn't really going to knock her up, feel her up a little bit if he got her out of the room but not knock her up. Lol.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Right Jimmy here's the shit" I told my newly christened Godson "We men have got to stick together because these birds are out to get us." I told him and he gurgled up at me. "I know I know all you care about is being fed from the tit and don't get me wrong tits are great and stuff but we can't let them get to us." I told him.

I was very drunk at this stage, but it wasn't a christening until everyone was drunk. Bella was almost there, she and my sister had disappeared to the bathroom at this stage.

"Stop talking to my son about tits." James, my brother in law, said sitting down. "And if you want your balls intact stop fucking calling him Jimmy." He added taking the baby out of my arms.

"She needs to get over that shite." I told him.

"Just have your own and call it Jimmy." He told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Bella and I are not having a fucking Baby until we're fucking ready." I told him and he looked at me. "What?"

"So you want a baby with her?" he asked.

"Oh shut the fuck up." I told him.

Bella appeared out of the bathroom and wobbly walked over to me and sat on my lap.

"So I'm a little bit drunk." She told me.

"A little bit?" I asked her.

"Okay a lot." She said kissing me.

"That's more like it." I said kissing her again. "You ready to get out of here?" I asked her and she nodded. "James we have to love you and leave you." I told him.

"Right, well your Ma and Da are still here so you should be able to get a ride when you get back to the house." James said and I looked at Bella with a hopeful expression on my face.

"I don't see why not" She said.

"Fucking A1" I said kissing her again.

We said goodbye to everyone before going back to the house. We pulled our clothes off of each other and threw her down on the bed in my old bedroom where we had been sleeping for the last three days.

"So fucking beautiful." I murmured kissing her and she smiled against my lips.

"We're so locked." Bella told me and I nodded kissing her before grinding against her. "Fuck" She cried out as my hands snuck into her tiny g-string.

"That's so hot Bella." I told her feeling she was so wet. "For me?"

"You" She moaned kissing me. "Just you."

"So fucking good Baby." I said pulling the knickers off her and pulling my jocks down.

"Edward please" She cried out before I pushed into her. It was so warm and inviting like sliding home, I swear to God, it was just so perfect. I pushed in and out of her. "Fuck" She groaned.

Due to being more than slightly intoxicated neither of us lasted as long as we normally would but I made sure to roll off her to make sure I didn't crush her when we were done.

"Fucking hell Babe." I said kissing her neck.

"I know" She said.

"I'm so fucking in love with you it's ridiculous."

"What?" she asked me. "Are you serious?" she asked me.

"Yeah" I said and she tackled me kissing me again.

"I fucking love you too." She said making me laughed.

"Glad that's cleared up."

And surprisingly despite being more than slightly intoxicated, we did it again that night.

**So yeah I'm sorry for not updating but I have... very lame excuses so I won't bore you with them but I am sorry.**

**But they said the 'L' word, albeit they swore but could we expect much more from these two?**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

I groaned as I rolled over the next morning to find an empty bed. Oh I didn't like this shit, didn't like it one bit. Plus I had the worst fucking hangover ever.

Did I once accidentally read in a magazine at the doctor's office that orgasms heal hangovers? Or was it migraines?

"Fuck" I groaned when the bedroom door opened and Bella came in wearing my shirt from last night and pyjama shorts.

"Is that a request or a demand?" Bella asked sitting down the edge of the bed, it was then I realised she had a breakfast tray in her hands. She had two plates of greasy food and my stomach rumbled.

"You are without a doubt the sexiest woman on the planet." I told her as she handed me the tray.

"Now what you said if I told you I had Solpadine in my pocket as well?" Bella asked.

"Why are you so fucking smiley? You drank as much as I did last night." I muttered as she climbed back on the bed and started eating breakfast. I horsed into the food she had given me; I needed that shit so bad.

"I'm just happy." She said kissing my cheek that was full of food.

"I ruf yho" I tried to say with my mouth full but I was unsuccessful.

"What?" she asked me handing me a drink.

"Sorry" I said clearing my mouth "I said I love you." I said leaning in to kiss her.

"Wait" Bella said pushing her hands on my chest. "So that wasn't just some drunken ramblings last night?" she asked.

"No" I said shaking my head and she smiled brightly at me. "Ah feck it, were you only molly-coddling me last night?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"I love you too." She said leaning in and kissing me.

"Well thank fuck" I said putting the breakfast tray on the bed side locker and wrapping my arms around her and kissing her properly. "So..." I began pulling back my hands on her sides. "Is anyone awake downstairs yet?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"Why?"

"Just wunderin' what we could to waste some time before everyone got up." I told her and she seemed to think about it for a second before I tackled her onto her back.

She leaned up and kissed me hard.

"Alright but we have to be fucking quiet because otherwise we'll never hear the end of it." Bella said before kissing me again.

"Yes Ma'am"

**So that's the aftermath of the big 'L'**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'caillini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

We eventually pulled away from each other before heading downstairs. Bella looked more than sufficiently fucked if I do say so myself, both of us with smiles on our faces as we made our way downstairs after our showers.

I had tried to get her to join me but we soon realised that was a bad idea because we had only put the immersion on for a hour and I think my Ma would kill me if I put it on again.

When we walked into the kitchen there were a few sights for sore eyes.

"Good morning Family!" I boomed and my Da threw a roll at my head.

"We have a male legacy now we don't need to keep you." My Ma warned gesturing to Baby Jimmy in her arms as I kissed her cheek.

"Ma do you want tea?" I asked her walked over to the counter.

"And you wanted to get rid of him?" Ma asked hitting Da's arm who looked baffled.

"I said... you know what ne'er mind." Da said before returning to his food. "I'll have a cup if you're making it."

"Sure thing, Babe?" I asked Bella.

"Is that a rhetorical question Love?" Bella teased and I laughed kissing her cheek.

"Did someone say tea?" Anne asked shuffling into the kitchen.

"So I take if your sister isn't breast feeding?" Bella murmured and I shrugged.

Like I knew about that shite

The child was still alive. It was obviously being fed.

And that's where my line of inquiry pretty much ended, if I'm being honest.

"Probably not." I said. "Where's James?" I asked Anne.

"That fucker is asleep in the shed."

"Eh why?" I asked her as I turned on the kettle and found the tea pot in the back of Ma's cupboard.

"Because he said to me that he was goin' to get a kebab right? And I asked for him to bring me one because I was starving and then he never fuckin' brought it back. And then I find out he got in a fight and forgot about the kebabs."

"So are you more upset about the fight or the kebab?" Bella asked her as she reached into the fridge to get the milk and put it on the kitchen table.

"The fucking kebab I was fuckin' starving, he can fight all he fucking wants as long as I don't have to listen to him whinging. I ended up having to go and get chicken balls with Louise and the bitch spilt curry sauce everywhere. Honest to God!" Anne said. "Oh and Ma what the fuck was that about last night?"

"What?" I asked.

"Robbie"

"I don't want to hear it from either of you. I took care of it for your Mammy last night and that's all that needs to be said." Da said and we both nodded. Bella looked like she wanted to ask a question but I just shook my head.

James came to the back door and Bella let him in.

"You smell like shite."

"Not all of us got the fucking ride last night." James said pushing past me.

"Fucker" Bella said hitting his arm.

"Ye did what?" Anne asked. "Here? That is sacrilegious Edward!" Anne yelled.

"Oh yeah because getting locked on the day of your sons christening and having a fight with your husband over a kebab is so fecking holy." I said putting the tea pot down on the table and slapping James on the back of the head.

"I'm not fucking washing those sheets. Tell him Ed! I'm not washing those sheets." Ma said.

"Your Mammy is not washing those sheets."

"I have them in wash already" Bella said sitting down beside me at the table.

"Ah I knew I liked her." Ma said and Bella smiled as she filled up her cup of tea from the tea pot. "But no more fucking ridin' in me house right?" Ma asked and I nodded.

"Right Ma. We'll leave it strictly to the shed, the car and the tractor." I said and Bella slapped her forehead.

In sync I felt the back of my head being slapped by me Da.

"How the fuck do you tolerate that shite?" Anne asked Bella who shrugged.

"Must be love right?" Bella asked before I winked at her.

It definitely was.

**In case you're wondering about Anne's rant about what happened the night before with James? I couldn't make that shit up if I tried. I was actually privy to that one night after my sister came in drunk. But it wasn't her boyfriend, it was our cousin who she locked out... and we don't have a barn so he slept in an emptied wheelie bin all night... but other than that true story. You don't want to get in between a drunken Irish woman and her kebab.**

**So review please! I would really love to hear what you think.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"That has to be slave labour." Bella whined as I gave her a piggy back up to the house.

"Probably" I said.

"Do you want me to walk?"

"We'd never get home." I told her and she glared at me.

"Put me down your back must be killing you." She said.

"Fine." I said and lowered her down so she could get on her feet.

We had been stacking the hay all day, fucking square bales. I was fucking knackered. But sure it had to been done. We had so much work to do we drafted Bella into helping, that had been a fucking laugh.

But we got it done in the end.

"So what are you ready to meet my parents?" she asked me and I groaned. "It's not going to be that bad Baby." She said.

"Yes it will, because you're your Dad's only daughter. And I know what shit gets pulled when the only daughter brings a boy home. We used to do it to Anne's boyfriends all the time."

"Hey I had to meet your parents and you're their precious baby boy." She said pinching my cheek.

"Well I am just darling, have you seen these dimples?" I asked her and she laughed. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me. "So what do you think?" I asked her.

"Of what?" she asked.

"The farmer life?" I asked her.

"Well for a bunch of culchies ye're not that bad." She said and I smiled kissing her. "It's nice though. I didn't think I would be as into it." She said and I smiled. "Why?"

"Just curious." I said and she nodded.

In all honesty I was stupidly in love with this crazy girl and I was beginning to see a bit of a future with her. I wouldn't move her out into the middle of the country because she was a city girl and she'd get restless but maybe some town near here, half way between here and Dublin.

Settle down, crank out a few for the children's allowance.

You know all that good shit.

Knowing that she didn't think me a right hick helped me see a bit further into the future and I really liked what I saw.

We walked up to the house and I helped Bella get off the big work boots me Ma had leant her, before heading in for dinner.

It was busy and crowded, all the farm hands staying around for food while me Ma just kept sending out bowls of stew. Bella and I found a spot in the corner of the kitchen and happily sat talking while we ate.

She looked happy here.

This trip had been a fucking brilliant idea.

I need to thank Anne for getting knocked up. Best trip of my fucking life.

**I know I suck for not updating but I had a lot of sleeping to catch up on and then I went out for a night. But I have another update for you all later on tonight to make up for me being so crap!**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Would you come on you big girl" Bella said pulling me into the gate of a small terraced house.

"Fine, but I swear to God. If we get fucking shot on this road..." I hadn't realised she had grown up in the real inner city, the roughest fucking part of the fucking city. I was sort afraid to leave the rental on the road but she had no drive way so what could you fucking do.

"Edward I grew up here, we'll be fucking fine you big Abby Actor." She said as she gave one knock on the door before walking inside.

"Ma, Bella's home." A young lad said.

"Come here you little stinker." Bella said grabbing the young lad. "Edward this is my brother Connor. Connor this is Edward."

"Heya" I said and he nodded.

"Bella! YOU'RE HOME LET ME SEE YOU" An older woman squealed running out of the kitchen and hugging Bella. "Are you eating enough, you've gotten thinner?"

"Ma, I'm fine." Bella said hugging her mother.

"Okay, okay and oh you're the boyfriend she's been telling me about so much?"

"I better be or she's in shit." I said and her mother laughed.

"Renee Swan" She said before pulling me in for a hug. I looked at Bella who shrugged.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Swan." I told her.

"It's Renee." She told me and I nodded

"Ma where's Da?" Bella asked.

"At work Love." She said. "He'll be home later. I told him to make sure he was off tonight with you two coming. Edward I hope ye don't mind but Charlie, Bella's Da, wants to ye to stay in Connor's room."

"Ma!" Bella protested.

"That's fine. I'll happily take the couch in the sitting room if Connor wants his own space." I said and Connor was about to say something when his Ma butted in.

"Not at all. We have the air bed, we'll put that up there and you'll be grand." She said and I nodded.

"Right, I'm starving" Bella said as we walked into the kitchen.

"I'm making Shepherd's Pie but do ye want a toastie or something?" Her Ma asked and Bella nodded.

Bella began taking out a load of stuff from the fridge and began making a sandwich for me.

"Ah look at you all domestic making him a sandwich, so cute." Her brother teased her.

"Ah-ha-ha, you won't be so fucking funny when I give ye a dig in a minute will you?" she asked him and he quickly left the room.

"Pretty adorable though." I told her and she threw a cheese slice at my face. "Love you too Babe."

Her mother's eyebrows raised for a minute before pulling out a sandwich press.

"So you've been home for two weeks?"

"Yeah Edward was asked to be Godfather for his sister's Baby so we decided to make a trip of it." Bella explained. "We woulda come up earlier but Edward's Da needed help getting the hay in."

"You fucking helped bring in hay?" Renee asked.

"Ah we made a stacker out of her in the end." I teased.

"It was about to rain so they needed help." Bella explained and her Ma shook her head.

"So I can get him to cut the grass tomorrow?" she asked.

"Get him to do whatever the fuck you want Ma" Bella said throwing the sandwiches onto the sandwich press. "Actually we'll do the gutters. I don't want Da getting up on the ladder." She said as Connor came back in to get a glass of Coke.

"We?" I asked her as her brother sat down beside me at the table.

"I'll hold the ladder." She told me and I shook my head. "Ah come on you love me really?"

"Fuck sake." I said and Bella kissed me. "Yeah I'll do it Renee." I told her.

"Good boy."

"And one day she'll give you your balls back." Connor said.

"Language." Renee said smacking the young lad on the back of the head.

"Believe me Lad; I'm not holding my breath waiting for that to happen."

**Yeah he really shouldn't wait for that to happen. Cause it won't.**

**Review please!**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Who owns the fucking car blocking the garden?" a male voice asked coming in the front door.

"Daddy!" Bella squealed jumping up from her seat in the sitting room and running out the door. Connor was sitting on the floor in front of me. I tapped him on the shoulder.

"How much of a Daddy's girl is she?" I asked him.

"She's twenty two and he's making you sleep in with me. What do you fucking think?" he asked and I nodded.

"Am I fucked?"

"Oh yeah" He said when Bella came back in tugging her father behind her. I promptly stood up knowing my Ma would kill me if I ever forgot my manners in these kinda settings.

"Da, this is my boyfriend Edward Masen. Edward this is my Dad Charlie Swan." She said.

She never told me her Da was a fucking a Guard. Of course he fucking was. I shook his hand and then we uneasily sat down.

"So you're the lad who's brought her home?"

"Well my sister invited Bella to my nephew's Christening so we decided to make a holiday of it." I explained and Bella nodded sitting down beside me. Renee brought in Charlie's dinner to the sitting room on a tray as he sat down in his arm chair.

"Ah thanks Love." He said kissing Renee's cheek before she went back into the kitchen. "So you're nephew's Christening?"

"Yeah, Anne, Edward's sister asked him to be Godfather so he had to come home." Bella said taking my hand into hers.

"Well I suppose I can't hate you too much, you got her to come home. We haven't been able to get her to do that for three years now." Charlie said.

"When do I ever do what I'm told Da?" Bella asked.

"That is very fucking true." Charlie said eating his dinner.

"How was work Da?" Connor asked him.

"If you ever become a scum bag I'm shooting you."

"You don't have a gun." Bella told him.

"I'll get one. Edward, Bella says you're from a family of farmers. You've got guns?"

"A few rifles"

"See I'll get your sister's boyfriend to get me a gun." Charlie told Connor who nodded.

"Fair enough." Connor said before turning back to the telly.

"So how's the dance instructing going?" Charlie asked Bella.

"Great, they eat that shite up over in America. I've actually got to go into town tomorrow and get loadsa shoes and stuff because all the ones I have in the hall are worn out."

"Are you checking another bag going home?" Charlie asked.

"We're going to check two more." I told him. "Because we're bring back the shoes and there's other stuff we want to bring back."

"Tea?" he asked me.

"And fig rolls." I told him.

"Rosalie Hale threatened my favourite pairs of shoes if I didn't bring her back fig rolls." Bella said and I nodded.

"And she looks small but she punched out my friend so I'm listening to her." I said.

Renee came back into the room and sat down.

"So Bella, you never told us how did you meet Edward?" she asked Bella who laughed. "What?"

"Don't tell them." I groaned covering my eyes.

"It's too brilliant not to." She said patting my shoulder.

"That bad?" Charlie asked and I nodded.

"Now ye have to tell it."

"Right" I sighed. "I have a flat mate back in America who got his girlfriend to go out with him by reciting all these lovely Irish 'poems' to her. She's from the States." I explained.

"What were the poems?" Charlie asked.

"The Our Father and possibly sentence that get's said at the beginning of all the state exam tapes." I said.

"He did not!" Renee said and I nodded.

"So me and my other flat mate were always taking the piss out of his girlfriend and we were telling her American girls fall for any guy with an accent."

"Right" Charlie said.

"So Edward and his flat mate Emmett made a bet to see who could get someone to go home with them using Irish" Bella said and I cringed. "So I'm at this bar with Rosalie and we're just chatting when I get this drink sent my way. I looked down and this Muppet waves at me and I'm thinking, he's cute I'll bite. But you know the way I like messing with new people using different accents and stuff?" she asked and her mother "I put on the American one. And then this eejet starts laying it on thick, he introduced himself to me in Irish."

"Fuck off" Connor said and I nodded cringing.

"He then goes on to spew out all the shite before I finally called him out on it." She said.

"Oh that is fucking rich." Charlie said. "And you still went out with him?"

"I thought it was funny, he was obviously up for a laugh. And to be quite honest American guys are impossible to date."

"The different sense of humour?" I asked her and she nodded. "Sometimes they just look at you like you've told them you've just seen had tea with the Pope at a gay bar. I swear to God."

"And we've been together pretty much since then."

I just love how she omitted the other part of that night. I didn't want her Da to bludgeon me with his night stick.

"Now that is a cute meet story."

"Fucking brilliant" Charlie said.

**So Charlie didn't shoot him! Just a note Charlie is a Guard, i.e. an Irish Police man. They are called the Gardai Siochana (Gar-dee She-o-chan-na) which means the peaceful guards and they are unarmed so Charlie doesn't actually own a gun.**

**Sorry for failing at updating. I have reasons, not good ones but reasons all the same!**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Now my room is just there." Bella said leaning up and kissing me. "If you need _anything_ come and find me okay?" she asked.

"I'll be fine Love." I told her and she pouted. "But the minute we get back to America you're not going to have a minute away from me." I whispered and she nodded before I kissed her again.

"Like I'd want it." She said winking at me.

"Night kids" Charlie called from downstairs.

"Night Da" Bella called.

"Night Charlie." I called back and Bella smiled. "It's only a couple of days and then it's back to normal Baby." I said.

"I know" She mumbled.

"Got get some sleep. I love you." I said kissing her forehead.

"Love you too" She said kissing me again before walking to her bedroom at the end of the hall.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair before knocking on Connor's bedroom door. I wasn't risking walking in there without checking. He was a sixteen year old boy, I used to be one. I know what kind shit they get up to.

"Yeah?" he asked and I opened the door. "Come in" He said and I nodded. "Me Ma set up the bed for ye" He added.

"Thanks for sharing your room." I said.

"I know I'm not the Swan you thought you'd be sleeping with." He said and I chuckled.

"No you're not." I said climbing onto the air bed. Oh this would be fun. Not.

"So you really tried to pull my sister using Irish?" he asked.

"Hey, hey, hey, I did pull your sister using Irish. Just not in the way I expected I would."

"You know you're not the worst she's brought home." Connor said

"Thanks" I said. "I think" I added.

**Winning over little brothers is very important... or so my little brother tells me... He's not so much little because he's taller than me but he's still my little brother and demands to be won over by my any boy who may come knocking.**

**Anyone else have a crazy family like mine?**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in length.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

The next morning I woke up and my back was killing me.

Stupid fucking air mattress.

But it was a nice way to wake when I realised Bella was asleep beside me.

"Bella..." I murmured and she turned around to face me "Morning Baby." I said kissing her.

"Shut the fuck up" Connor yelled/groaned from his bed.

"You shut up." Bella called up before kissing me. "And if you tell Da I'm going to kick you back and forth across the Liffey." She added and I felt a pillow being thrown on top of me.

"You have your own fucking room." Connor reminded Bella.

"Fine"

"Will your Da not go mad?" I asked her.

"He's gone to work." She said pulling me up behind her.

We walked down the hall to her old bedroom before going in. It was covered with posters from when she was younger.

"You were a Busted fan?" I asked her "And Westlife? Remind me to never let you and Anne do karaoke together." I told her and she laughed as she pulled me down on the bed beside her.

"Okay" She said as I wrapped my arms around her. "I slept like shit." She murmured. "I can't imagine how you slept on that fucking thing. That's not fair making you sleep on that piece of shite. I'll talk to Da later on." She said.

"Hey it's not that bad, I don't want you to start shite with you Da over me." I explained and she sighed.

"Baby" She whined but I shook my head and kissed her.

"I'll be grand." I told her "And instead I'll just snuggle with you in the mornings." I told her kissing her neck.

"Hmm okay" She sighed kissing me again.

I reached up under her pyjama top when there was a knock on the door.

"Bella you know Dad will be home for his lunch in half an hour." Renee called and my hands halted.

"Cock blocking son of a..."

"Ah now Love." I said kissing her.

"Fine" She sighed.

"We can still cuddle though right?" I asked her. I didn't want to miss my cuddling. She was the best cuddler I knew and it was almost my favourite part of sleeping with Bella. I say almost. Obviously sex was the main part but hey I was trying to be romantic here.

"Yeah but afterwards we're heading into town. I need to get some stuff and I don't want to leave it until the very last day." She said and I nodded before pulling her against me tightly.

**So have you ever snuck out to see a boy? Or snuck into his bedroom? **

**And are you pro or anti cuddling?**

**I'm very much pro, but if I'm in a bad mood all bets are off.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in length.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"You said we would only be here a fucking half an hour Babe." I told her.

"And?"

"It's been three!"

"Oh get over it you big Baby. One of those hours was finding you your stuff."

"Bella do you really need all this shite?" I asked her as we got headed to the counter in Penney's. There's a saying in Ireland. If Penney's went out of business, Ireland would be naked. Penney's was this shop where they sold clothes dirt cheap and women went crazy over it.

"I need new clothes. I might as well get them here. I'll just leave some clothes I brought with me in me Ma's house and we'll have plenty of room." She said patting my cheek. I had two fucking bulging baskets of shit in my hands and so did she. At least we did actually get some stuff for me too, but still fucking hell.

We had gone into town this morning cause Bella needed to get new dance shoes for her classes and herself because her own ones were in tatters. I had been back to the car twice with all the shit we had bought.

"Plus if we're really stuck for space, we can just box it up and ship it back to Seattle. Stop whinging." She said and I rolled my eyes. As we went to stand in line I heard someone call her name. "Oh fuck hide me."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because my ex boyfriend is over there." She said and I made the idiot move of looking. "That's it I'm convinced you went on the special bus to school." She told me.

"Bella" The guy said coming up to us. "I thought that was you. I thought you were in America."

"Well obviously she's not." I murmured but he didn't pay any attention to me.

"Hey Mike, I'm just back for a holiday. With my boyfriend." She said tugging me closer to her.

"Your boyfriend?" the Mike guy asked and I put my bags on the floor.

"Edward Masen, nice to meet you." I told him and he shook my hand briefly before looking back at Bella.

"I didn't know you were back."

"We're going back next week." Bella said.

"Oh right" He said. "Well you look great."

"Thanks" She said grabbing my arm and wrapping it around her waist. "It's all thanks to this guy here." She said and I looked at her confused. Why the hell was she being nice to me? She was never this nice to me.

"That's good. I better get back. I left Jess looking at the baby clothes."

"Oh you and Jess, that's great." Bella said looking relieved.

"Oh God, it's not mine. I'm just the fucking chauffer." He said and Bella shrugged.

"We better get going. It was nice seeing you." She said and he tried to hug her but she picked up her baskets again and walked the other way.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked her picking up the rest of her shit.

"That's the annoying ex boyfriend who tried to invite himself to move to America with me."

"I was wondering why the fuck you were being so nice to me." I told her.

"Seriously if he thought I was single, he'd move to Seattle, kinda pathetic." She said as we stood in line.

"Well if you don't think we've proved the point I could shag you against a wall outside." I told her and she actually seemed to think about it before shaking her head.

"No but if we run into him again I'm going to be all over you. And believe me now that he knows I'm home he'll be at me."

"No problem. Do you want to go out tonight?" I asked her. We couldn't really be couple-y in her parents' house. Her Dad was a fucking Guard. I wasn't letting him catch him snogging his daughter. He'd beat me with his night stick.

"Yeah that sounds like fun." She said. "But I need to go to Forever 21 to get something to wear."

"You're fucking joking right?" I asked her and she shook her head. "Oh you owe me so many blow jobs once we get back to Seattle."

"We'll fucking see about that."

**Double update for my lovelies. Thought** **I would be nice to ye's. I was at a party at the weekend with all my relatives; more fodder this story if we're being honest.**

**Ah Penneys... in England it's called Primark so you British ladies will know what I'm on about. I think I have three outfits not from Penneys, true story.**

**Ever run into an ex with your current? **

**Review Please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

Bella and I settled on a bar in town, she had insisted we invite my sister to drive up with James. My Ma minded the baby and James and Anne would come back to Bella's parents' with us tonight. We also met up with some of her friends, but they were getting sloppy drunk and Bella wasn't up for that tonight. Neither was I to be quite honest.

When we got sloppy drunk we got horny and that wasn't good when I was sleeping on an air bed in her brother's room.

"Babe?" she asked me as I handed her drink. I placed Anne's drink on the table as well, they were drinking some alcohol pop shit, and I would stick to my pint. James said he would get a fresh one in a minute. He and Anne were gone for a fag outside. I don't know why anyone still smoked with the smoking ban. Luckily Bella didn't smoke; I never went out with smokers. Kissing them was like licking an ashtray.

"Yeah?" I asked her taking a sip from my pint.

"Do you ever see yourself settling in Seattle?" she asked me.

"Fuck no" I told her. "Not if you paid me. It's alright for now but not forever. What about you?"

"I want to move back home someday. Like I wasn't sure before but being here for the past couple of weeks have made me realise how great it is being at home."

"What would you do when you came back here?"

"Still teach dance, people pay big money here. More money in it in Dublin. It's like how American people put their kids in the pageants." She explained.

"That's true." I told her.

"What about you?" she asked me.

"What?" I asked her.

"What do you do when you came back here?" she asked me.

"Probably work for me Da." I told her. "I'll be getting that side of things when he and me Ma kick the bucket you know?"

"So you would want to live in Wicklow?" she asked.

"Yeah" I told her "Why? Would you want to live in the city?" I asked her suddenly feeling panicked. And then feeling more panicked because I was feeling panicked about her wanting to live in the city.

"Not necessarily. I wouldn't mind commuting." She shrugged with a smile on her face.

"That's good to know." I told her leaning and kissing her.

Panic over for now.

**Your reviews make me laugh so hard. I have to stop reading them in public because I get weird look from sniggering at my computer. **

**So how cute was him panicking?**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in length.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

James and Anne came back in from smoking and sat down beside us.

"How the fuck are ye still doing that?" I asked them.

"I fucking tried Edward; fucking kill'd me not smoking when I was pregnant." Anne said and I rolled my eyes. "Seriously the first thing I fucking did after holding him was go have a fag."

"That's mental" I said shaking my head. "And what about you?" I asked James.

"I'm only a social smoker." He said and Bella rolled her eyed. "What?"

"That's even worse"

"Why?" he asked her.

"Because it's not like you're addicted or anything you're just doing it because everyone else is doing it." She said and I nodded wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Ah well" James said. "Anyone want anythin'?" he asked and we all shook our heads as he stood up and went to the bar to get himself a pint.

"So are you enjoying bein' home Bella?" Anne asked.

"Fucking love it" Bella said and I nodded. "We were just talking about coming back." She added.

"When do you think that's going to be?" Anne asked.

"Not tomorrow or anythin' but soon enough." I explained.

"That's good. Ma would kill ye if ye decided to make it permanent over in the States." She said and I nodded.

"Ah shite" Bella said suddenly looking towards the door.

"What?" I asked her before looking over and seeing that clown from Penneys walking in. "Is he for real?" I asked and Bella groaned.

"Who?" Anne asked.

"My ex-boyfriend just walked in. I knew he would be following me around all night. He knows I like to go here, this is where Rose and I used to come." Bella said shaking her head before moving closer to me and dragging my arm up so it was now rest across her shoulders.

"That's fucking creepy." Anne said as James sat back down.

As we were talking Mike spotted us and began walking over to us.

"Hey Bella" Mike called.

"Oh heya" Bella said like she hadn't seen him. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Meeting with Johner and Robbo." He said and Bella rolled her eyes. "You?"

"Well obviously she canoeing." Anne said taking a slug of her drink. I had to chuckle at my sister.

"Sorry?" Mike asked.

"Nothing" Anne said shaking her head.

"Mike this is Anne and James. And you remember Edward from earlier on." Bella said.

"Oh her friend from the states?" Mike asked me.

"Boyfriend" I corrected him and Bella reached up and kissed my cheek.

"Your Ma never said you were dating anyone Bells." Mike said.

"Almost a year now." Bella said.

"Riiight" Mike said sitting down and I tightened my grip on Bella. "So what do you do Edward?"

"I work in bars in the States but back home I'm a farmer." I explained.

"Got yourself a culchie Bella?" Mike asked and Bella glared at him. "I remembered you saying something about anyone outside of town were hicks."

"At the time I think also thought that I was going to be the one to flip Mark from Westlife back from the gay side." Bella said and Anne spluttered laughing. "Plus there's nothing wrong with being a farmer Mike. It's a lot harder than sitting on your hole all day until the dole money comes out." She explained and he looked pissed.

And not in the fun way

**And before you ask, yes I do know people called Johner and Robbo... and they are not nick names before you ask...**

**Culchie is pronounced cul–chee and is a word use by Dubliners to describe anyone outside of the county lines. And everyone outside the county lines calls everyone who lives in the country. Yes it's all very confusing I know.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in length.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"So are ye heading back to your place Bella?" Mike asked as we tried to get rid of him as we walked out of the bar.

"Yeah" Bella said as I wrapped my arms around her as we walked.

"Can we stop for chips? I'm fucking starving." James said.

"Oh good me too" I said and Bella nodded.

"There's a chipper around the corner from me Ma's" Bella explained.

"I'll walk with you" Mike said and Bella groaned as she turned against my chest.

I held onto her as that creep tried to get closer.

"Keep a distance Lad." I said and he chuckled. "No I mean it." I added.

"Bella me Ma was wondering when you're going to come in for tea with her."

"I probably won't get around to it this time Mike. Edward and I are pretty busy. Plus I really don't want to." She said.

Yeah Bella lost her filter when drunk.

"Why not?"

"Why would she want to sit in with her ex fella's Ma?" Anne asked and I nodded.

"Ah but sure you never know" Mike said and I looked up at him.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Well when Bella decides to come home we'll probably get back together." Mike said and Bella glared at him.

"Are you fucking mental?" I asked him. "When Bella comes home, I'm going to come with her just to make sure she doesn't put up with the likes of you, ye creepy fucker." I told him.

"Just stay away Mike." Bella said and I nodded.

"Well don't come crawling back to me when you get sick of farmer Joe here." Mike said walking away.

"I wouldn't be waiting by the fucking phone if I were you." Bella muttered before pulling me down for a kiss. I smiled against her as we kissed when James whistled causing her to pull away, a blush on her face.

"Now that you two are sucking face can we go get something to eat?" James asked and Bella nodded. She walked ahead with James while I walked with my sister.

"So when you come back you're coming back together?" Anne asked me and I nodded. "I'm happy for yeah you know?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah she's great. I was beginning to think you might swing the other way little brother."

"What?! Why?" I asked her.

"Because you've never really had a girlfriend." Anne said.

"Yes I did" I said. "There was Clara Smithers."

"Who you went out with for three weeks." Anne said.

"Sarah O Connor?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes. "I went out with her for two months."

"Yeah but you only saw her like six times." Anne said.

"Okay what about Hannah?" I asked her.

"Hannah the Man-ah?" she asked. "You liked her because she was a hurler and she let you practise with her." She said "And she let you feel her up."

"Okay fine I've never had a real girlfriend." I said and Anne nodded. "But that didn't mean I was gay."

"Well we just thought you were hiding it from us."

"Wait... we? How many of ye thought I was gay?" I asked her.

"Well everybody." She said with a shrug. "And don't get me wrong we still woulda have loved ye if you were, but we're really happy that you're not. Plus she's great." Anne said as we walked up to a chipper. "Babe I want a battered sausage." She called up to James.

"I don't want to hear that kinky talk when I'm getting food." Bella said and I gagged. Anne and James offered to go inside while Bella and I waited outside. It was too warm in the chipper so it was nice being out in the cool night. "I'm sorry about Mike tonight." She said and I shrugged. "No he's just an idiot."

"I know Baby." I said. "But I did mean it by the way, when we're coming home, we're coming home together."

"Defo Babe" She said leaning in and kissing me. "What were you and Anne talking about in anyway?" she asked as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"How you're my first real girlfriend." I told her and she laughed.

"Are you serious?" she asked me.

"Well yeah it turns out." I said.

"That crazy" She said.

"Wait how many people have you seriously gone out?" I asked her.

"Just Mike" She said "But like I went out with other guys but because Mike lived so close to me he would always spooked them off." She shrugged.

"Well he's not going to spook me off." I told her.

"Good to know."

**Ugh Mike... unfortunately I know guys like that.**

**And for those of you that don't know 'chipper' is fast food in Ireland. They're not chain stores or anything, we do have Mc Donald's and Burger King, but chippers are on a more local level. Their based on an Italian tradition but we Irish have exploited it. Basically its chips (fries) and you can get southern fried chicken (snack box), burgers, kebabs (which we've already discussed) and battered food such as sausages or cod. The chipper in my local area is pretty cool, except it sells all the traditional food we've talked about aswell as Indian and pizza. Bit of mixed bag but the people who run it are nice.**

**Bit of trivia for you there. If you're every in Ireland hit up a 'chipper', you won't be sorry.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in length.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Heya Da" Bella said as the four of us walked in the front door carrying our food. Charlie was standing in the hallway in his uniform. "Do you have the late shift?"

"Yeah" Charlie said. "Eat that in the kitchen Love." He said kissing the top of Bella's head.

"Right Da."

"Charlie this is my sister Anne and her husband James. This is Bella's father Charlie" I explained and they nodded before Bella led us into the kitchen.

"I didn't know your Da was a Guard Bella." James said as the four of us sat down while Charlie moved around the kitchen.

"I didn't know either." I said and Bella smirked.

"You just let that boy walk in here without telling him I was a Guard? Ah Bella that's cruel, even for you." Charlie said and I nodded.

"Ah what can I say" Bella said with a shrug before biting into her burger. She made a face as she bit in.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing..." She said but she didn't look sure.

"What?" I asked her.

"Does this smell funny?" she asked. I leaned in and took a whiff and then a bite but it tasted fine.

"It's grand Love."

"That's weird." She said shaking her head.

"Hmmm that's the second time this week." Charlie said reaching over her shoulder and robbing some chips.

"What?" I asked.

"I was making rashers the other day and she kept telling me they smelled weird, they smelled fine." Charlie said.

"Sorry, I'm probably just so used to all the pre-packaged or different type meats in America. The other day I kept telling Ma her sausages were weird and then I realised it was because it was pork." Bella said and James looked at her confused.

"What else can you make a sausage from?"

"Chicken"

"Beef"

"That is not right."

"This is a riveting conversation." Charlie said taking more chips from my bag.

"Da, stop robbing Edward's food." Bella said.

"Don't worry Love. I'm staying here all week eating his food and stuff, the least he can do is rob a few chips."

"And you need to stop arse-licking." Anne said and I glared at her.

"I'm not" I said.

"No problem if you are Son." Charlie said placing my hand on his shoulder. "Right I have to head into work. Edward, Connor and his friends burst the air bed you were on the other last so just head in with Bella okay?" he asked and I nodded.

Bella jumped up and kissed her father's cheek.

"Thank you Daddy."

"Yeah, yeah. Nice meeting ye all."

**Oh yeah! Charlie approval, he finally got it!**

**Hope you're still liking the story, review and let me know.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in length.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

I loaded the five bags, yes five bags into the car.

And we were fucking shipping shit back too.

"Now make sure you call more and if you need anything else let me know." Renee said to Bella who nodded.

I shook hands with her father and Connor before we got into the car and drove to the airport.

"Ugh I can't believe we have to go back to stupid Seattle." She said groaning.

"So when do you want to move back?" I asked her curiously. We had talked about it a bit more in the past week and decided that we were both in this for the long haul. Which was a fucking relief to me because I fucking mad about this woman and there was no way I letting her fucking go.

So to hear she wanted to move home and wouldn't hate the idea of living near my parents was like music to my ears let me fucking tell you. After living in Seattle I couldn't imagine living in another fucking city. Maybe a nice housing estate or something.

"I don't know, maybe another year or two" She said and I nodded. "What about you?"

"I'm pretty sure I would be ready to move home in a year or so." I told and she leaned over the console and kissed my cheek. "I could ask Ma or Anne to start looking at places in the next couple of months. Near enough to Ma's house but not too far away from the motor way or anything." I shrugged.

"Sounds like a plan." She said with a smile. "So do you think the guys will move back?" she asked.

"Emmett definitely, especially because Rosalie will." I told her making her laugh. "But Jasper... I don't know. It depends on whether Alice will move with him."

"It's weird" She said.

"What?" I asked her.

"We're all in these real, grown up relationships. And we have these big issues and discussions. So weird." She said and I nodded.

It was scary, growing up. For years your parents warn you to enjoy your child hood because you don't know how good you have it and soon you'll be out working. But when you're a little kid you think it isn't possible and when you get a bit older you figure you'll worry about it tomorrow.

But it's also fucking legend, getting older.

It means you get to do loadsa shit that when you're a kid you're not allowed do or people don't take seriously. You're allowed drink. You're allowed drive. You're allowed vote. You can get a proper job. And you can fall in love and no one tells you to shut up or get over it because you're old enough now for that shit to be real and when it's real it's fucking incredible.

I know I'm a lucky fella to have my bird with me and as much as she drive me mental I know she does it because she loves me too and at the end of the day what else could you fucking want in life?

"Yeah it is kinda scary." I told her answering her question. "But good scary, right?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Like being on the Waltzers in Tramore scary."

**Early update. Oh young love! I love your reviews so much.**

**Keep them coming.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in length.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Emmett asked as he met us at the airport. "Come here 'til I smell ye" He said hugging me and inhaling deeply. "Lad you smell like home."

"Get the fuck off of me." I said pushing him.

"What am I? Chopped Liver?" Bella asked.

"Sorry Bella" Emmett said. "So how was it meeting the Masens? Does your Ma still love me more than she loves you Edward?"

"Shut the fuck up" I said and Bella laughed. "Plus your title has been taken. Bella's the new favourite." I explained and she laughed.

"Just my rotten luck." He said. "So what did you bring me?" he asked.

"Tonnes a shite." I said and he nodded.

"Well the girls are back at our place so ye can just bring your bags up and get stuff sorted there." He said to Bella before we all left the airport.

"So any craic while we were gone?" I asked as I sat in the passenger seat trying to remember Emmett had not gone insane and was driving on the correct side of the road.

"The four of us went down to Alice's parents. That was a riot. She's one of those big plantations girls like from Dallas or something. Her parents are so uptight, I thought Jasper was gonna pass out." Emmett said and Bella laughed.

"And how's Rosalie?" Bella asked him and Emmett blushed.

"What did I miss?"

"Well I got a very lengthy email from a certain blonde about how Emmett and that certain blonde have been making out regularly for the past couple of weeks and now Emmett and that certain blonde are in a relationship."

"What does Rosalie have to do with Jasper and Emmett having sex?" I asked Bella and Emmett glared at me. "Oh so you and Rose?" I asked him and he nodded. "Let me guess you don't own your own balls?" I asked him.

"I haven't owned those since the night she punched in me in the bar."

I knew exactly what he was on about.

"**You smell like home" is a direct quote from my sister after the first time she came back from being away with me or our parents.**

**Those poor boys not owning their own balls.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in length.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

I ran inside the apartment building trying to get out of the fucking rain. A torrential down pour had opened up on top of me as I walked home from work. I was supposed to meet Bella at her job but they told me that she got sent home early for being sick.

I kinda had a feeling that would happen.

She had been sick for the past week. Rosalie told me she was throwing up a lot and she had been really tired.

I was just coming home to get changed and then going over to see her; hopefully this time I could convince her to go see the fucking doctor.

It would kill that girl to fucking listen to me wouldn't it?

As I walked up the stairs I pulled my keys out of my pocket when I saw Bella standing by the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"We need to talk." She said.

Oh that was never fucking good.

"Everything okay?" I asked her and she shook her head. "Babe?"

"Can we just go inside?" She said and I nodded. I unlocked the door and let her in.

"I was just coming over to see you; I just wanted to get changed out of my work clothes first." I told her.

"Mmmhmm" She said looking down.

"Babe take that wet jacket off you. I don't want you to get a flu on top of what else you've got." I told her reaching her shoulder and helping her shrug the jacket off. I threw if over the coat hook we had on the back of the door before turning back to her. "How are you feeling by the way?"

"Still pretty sick to my stomach."

"I really think we should go to the hospital. Babe do you want tea to warm you up a bit?"

"Um... no thanks. I'll just have water." She said making me stop and look at her.

"Are you dying?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"What?" she asked.

"You just said no to tea so either your dying or breaking up with me and I'm not sure which one I'd prefer right now." I said.

"Can we just talk?" she asked me.

"Are you breaking up with me?" I asked her.

"Of course not."

"Are you dying?"

"No" She said.

"Sure then" I said. "About what?" I asked her.

"Will you sit down first?" she asked me.

"Why?"

"Would it kill you to listen to me?" she asked and it was then I noticed how pale she looked.

"Babe I'm taking you to the doctor." I told her and she shook her head. "And I'm the one with the listening problem?" I asked her.

"Edward there's nothing a doctor can fucking do, just sit down." She said and I sighed sitting down on the couch. She sat down across from me and bit her lip.

"Will you tell me what is going on? You're fucking freaking me out."

"Do you remember the night of Jimmy's Christening?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, the night I told you I love you, I remember it well." I told her and she smiled briefly before biting her lip again. "Love what's wrong?"

"We didn't use a condom." She said.

"What?" I asked her.

"We didn't use a condom Edward." She said.

"And you're telling me this because you've found out you have some form of STD or something?" I asked her.

"Seriously?" she asked me.

"Bella I'm really confused."

"I'm pregnant."

**So a lot of you guessed this but come on who doesn't want to see an Irish Daddyward. Irish Daddies can be downright adorable because they're saps if I'm being honest. Tá sí ag iompár cláinne, would you believe that's all I remember from my An Tríal study?**

**Review please! Let me know do if you think its buacháil nó cailin?**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in length.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"What?" I asked her.

"I'm pregnant."

"Who's the father?" I asked her.

"You are" She told me.

"That's right, that's right." I said scratching the side of my head "So you're pregnant."

"Yeah"

"With my baby?" I asked her.

"Uh huh."

"How the fuck did that happen?" I asked her.

"Well when a man and a woman love each other very much or in our case, get very drunk..."

"Bella..." I groaned.

"Because we didn't use a condom the night of Jimmy's christening and we did it twice." She explained.

"I'm still not getting this."

"Edward Babe, I'm going to say this one more time okay." She said and I nodded. "When we had sex, you didn't wrap it up." She said slowly and I nodded. "And now we're going to have a baby."

"Fuck" I said.

"My sentiments exactly."

"What the hell are we going to do?" I asked her.

"I have no fucking idea." She said.

"Well we have to move home." I told her.

"But..."

"No way is my child being born in America. I don't want it growing up saying faucet instead of tap and for fuck sake its chips not fries. No, we've got to go home. And I need to get my savings and do you want to get married?" I asked her and she hit me on the arm. "I take it that's a no."

"No way am I marrying you just because you knocked me up. And if I did want to no way would I say yes to that proposal." She said.

"Okay, I'm sorry I'm just freaking the fuck out."

"You're not the one growing a little human." She said.

"Holy crap" I said. "You're Da is going to beat me with a night stick" I sighed.

"Yeah pretty much Babe."

"Okay so we're not getting married." I said.

"Nope. I'm not having my child ever think we just got married because you got me pregnant." She said her voice as bitter as a fucking lemon.

"Hey don't fucking blame me Bella. I'm not the only one who forgot the condom." I told her and she sighed.

"I know Babe; I'm just... fucking pregnant." She said and I nodded pulling her into my lap, I think we both needed some comfort. Plus I may be a lad but I fucking love a good cuddle with this woman.

"When did you find out?" I asked her.

"The other day. But I went to the doctor today to get it confirmed." She said and I nodded dropping my head to her shoulder.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Ma" She said "I called her because I thought I was just imagining things but other than her, no one. I wanted you to know before everyone else."

"So Jimmy's christening?" I asked her and she nodded. "So you're two months in?" I asked her and she nodded again. "Seven months, to find a house, move back to another country and get ready for a baby." I told her.

"Yep" She said.

"A fucking 1"

**Was that the reaction you were expecting?**

**I loved you're response to the last chapter! Keep them coming, review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in length.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"So how's work going Bella?" Alice asked as we all sat around eating pizza. It was one of our weekly things that we all had pizza together once every two weeks. Because we were all couples now it was easy to get wrapped up in our own worlds but it was nice to just hang out with friends.

"I haven't been doing much with being sick." Bella explained. "They keep sending me home every time I go in." She explained. I squeezed her hand.

We decided we were going to tell our friends tonight about the baby. And that we were moving home. We didn't know how they were going to react so Bella was on edge.

"And when are you starting the dance lessons again?" Emmett asked her.

"Haven't decided yet." She said.

"Right" He said. "Anyone want a beer? Edward your woman hasn't had a drink all night what kind of host are you? What can I get you Bells?" he asked her standing up.

"I don't want to drink tonight." Bella explained leaning back against me. I wrapped my arm around her waist. "Just Sprite Emmett." She explained and he nodded walking into the kitchen and grabbing her a can of Sprite.

Once the food was gone I looked at Bella and she nodded.

"Guys?" I asked and everyone looked up. "Bella and I want to talk to you all about something." I said.

"Is everything okay?" Rosalie asked looking at Bella worried.

"Everything's fine. Great actually." Bella said and I kissed the side of her head.

"Then what's up?" Jasper asked us as he took another swig of his beer.

"Oh my God! Are you guys getting married? I knew they came back from Ireland a little different. You've been talking about getting married haven't you?" Alice asked and I looked at Bella.

"Well we were talking about it but we decided against it." Bella said.

"What is it then?" Alice asked.

"Bella's pregnant." I said.

"Fuck off!" Emmett said and I shook my head. "Are you for real?" he asked me.

"Yeah"

"You're pregnant?" Emmett asked Bella who nodded.

"For how long?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm about two months." Bella said.

"So you made your baby back home?" Alice asked and I nodded before kissing the top of Bella's head. "So what are you going to do?" she asked. "Are you going to keep it?" she asked.

"Any other option isn't really an option." I explained and Bella nodded.

"Well I could never carry a baby for nine months and then just give it away." Bella explained.

"Are you sure though? You're so young." Jasper said. "There are options here that aren't available back home." He added and Bella eyes widened.

"What?" I asked wondering why Bella looked so shocked.

"He's talking about abortion." Emmett said.

"Look I'm not saying she should have an abortion, I'm just saying that if you guys don't feel ready and you're afraid of adoption you do have this other option. It's all legal here." Jasper explained.

"I need to go lie down." Bella said standing up off the couch. "At home" She added.

"Babe..." I began and she shook her head. "Bella its lashing rain just go sleep in my room." I told her and she sighed before nodding. She then proceeded to walk down the hall to my room and shut the door behind her.

"Way to stick your foot in it." Alice said to Jasper who looked embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it." I said. "I'm just going to go check on her." I said.

"Look we'll get out of here for the night okay?" Alice said standing up and Jasper followed her. Rosalie and Emmett followed them out the door leaving me and Bella alone in my apartment.

I sighed thinking about what Jasper said.

We hadn't really talked about this yet.

Just that she was pregnant.

We hadn't talked about moving home except for the initial conversation.

She didn't want to get married.

We hadn't told anyone besides our friends and Renee knew from when Bella called her a couple of weeks ago but other than that no one knew.

Was abortion really an option for us?

**A couple of years ago Ireland had a referendum and the country voted no to the legal abortions. Generally if women want to have an abortion they have to go the illegal route and go to England, the only time you're entitled to one is if you're life is threatened and even then it is a last resort. I could yammer on about how this has to do with the Catholic Church being embedded into our Constitution, but I won't... unless you PM me and ask me too then I will happily do so. I have my own opinions on the subject but also feel people are entitled to their own.**

**Review please and let me know what you think.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

EPOV

I walked down the hall to my bedroom and opened the door. I could hear her crying against the pillow.

"Bella Love?" I asked but I got no response. I walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. Her back was to me and the room was dark.

I knew she was scared.

I was fucking petrified but we needed to talk.

Knowing she wasn't ready though I decided to lay down behind her. I wrapped my arm around her waist and rested my hand on her lower abdomen protectively letting her know what my opinion on the matter truly was.

**Oh boy! I would not like to be Jasper right now... seriously that's a lot of stuff you people want to throw at him and I do too. Some of you thought it was odd for him to suggest it. But we Irish are as blunt as fuck and if we think something needs to be said we often blurt it out at the worst of times.**

**Loving the reviews. So close to breaking 700 if we do I'll be ecstatic!**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

EPOV

She eventually stopped crying and turned around to face me.

"I'm scared" She whispered.

"You're not the only one."

"What if this is a mistake?" she asked and I shook my head.

"It's not Bella." I told her kissing her. "We're obviously meant to have to this baby Bella. Abort-..." I began but I couldn't even say it. "That? It isn't an option Baby. And I want this baby with you."

"You do?" she asked tears in her eyes.

"I was bound to settle down and crank out a few eventually. I might aswell do it with someone I actually like. And again I might as well do it with someone who I love. And that's you so why not?" I asked her.

"Thank God" She said wrapping her arms around my neck and I pulled her closer to me.

"Were you worried that I would ask you to have an abortion?" I asked her and she nodded. "Why?"

"Because we've kind of been avoiding this whole thing and I really didn't want to think about these other options while trying to get my head around the fact that I am pregnant." She explained and I nodded. "I was so scared when Jasper brought it up."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't think you would think about it. Because it's not something we could do back home you know? I just thought we would discuss it once it had sunken in a bit. But when he mentioned it I just got terrified that you would start thinking about it and realise that you didn't want this baby or me."

"Well that's fucking ridiculous." I told her.

"It's not really Edward."

"I think it is."

"We haven't even been together for a full year Edward." She said "How do you want to know you want to be with me for the rest of your life?"

"I just do." I explained and she rolled her eyes. "No I don't have to explain it. I just know Babe." I said. "I think the fact that we've stayed together this long and we've already talked about moving home and all just proves we'll be together. I know you're all I want. The question is do you want me?"

"As much as you annoy me there is no one else in the world I'd want to be with more." She said. "But we're not getting married."

"We wouldn't be us if we were conventional" I told her and she nodded kissing me. "I love you and I love this Baby." I told her and she smiled at me. "I mean it."

"We love you too." She said leaning up and kissing me before we fell asleep, me cradling my little family in my arms.

**So that's what's going on in our girl's head. I know you were worried.**

**Thank you for all your support with this story. We broke 700! I'm so happy!**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

I looked at the phone like it a knob of cow shit on the bottom of a brand new runner.

"Just do it Edward." Emmett said and I glared at him. "What the worst that can happen over the phone?"

"I don't know and I really don't want to find out." I told him and he laughed. I sighed and picked up the phone before dialling the number.

"Hello, Masen Farm" Ma answered and I bristled.

"Heya Ma" I said before walking down to my room.

"Aw heya Baby Boy, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm good, any craic over there?"

"Not much ye know, we're keeping busy and that's pretty much it." She said.

"How's Da?"

"He's good. He's getting ready for the mart tomorrow so him and James are out with the cattle counting them and making sure they're marked."

"Good, good."

"What about you Love? Any news? How's Bella?" she asked me.

"Well actually I have a bit of news." I told her reaching up and scratching the back of my head with my free hand.

"About Bella?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Sacred Heart of Divine, Edward Antony Masen you better not have eloped."

"What? Ma I wouldn't do that to ye." I said and she calmed down a bit.

"Well then what?" she asked.

"Bella's pregnant Ma." I told her and she gasped.

"What?" she asked.

"Bella's..." I began when she cut me off.

"I fecking heard ye it's just something people say!" She exclaimed.

"Right Ma. Sorry Ma." I added.

"So how far along is she?" Ma asked.

"About two and a half months." I explained.

"And are ye getting married?" she asked.

"No" I said.

"Good for Bella" Ma said and I nodded cause I got the feeling she knew even if she couldn't see me. "So what's happening now?"

"We want to move home. We don't want to have the baby here." I explained.

"Right, right."

"So if you and Anne could start looking for houses?" I asked.

"Of course of course. Tell Bella to send me her Ma's details so she can put her two pence in as well."

"Right will do, we were thinking of getting a house in Wicklow so it's not far for me working with Da."

"Well your Daddy will be happy with you coming home so that's a good thing." She said. "So what in places like Bray or something?"

"Not Bray Ma. That would be a fucking nightmare during the summer, but yeah. In like a housing estate, modern. But near the M50 so it's not too hard for Bella to get to Dublin ye know?" I asked.

"Right well I get your sister to keep an eye out. She's working in REMAX now as a secretary so she'll know of houses." Ma explained.

"Great, well I'll get Bella to ring ye and I'll ring back in a couple of hours to talk to Da okay?"

"Do you want me to tell him?" she asked.

"Ah do, but I'll still ring him."

"Good lad. Right I'll love ye and leave ye because I want to get working on this."

"Right Ma. Thanks a millions. Love ye."

**So he told the Mammy! Shit is getting real now.**

**Keep reviewing I love hearing from all of you!**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Edward, Edward, wake the fuck up" I heard Emmett's voice call before I was being jostled.

"What the fuck?" I asked "Emmett you're going to wake Bella..." I said stretching my arm when I realised she wasn't there.

"She's getting sick again. I wasn't going to wake you up but fuck me, I can't handle puke." Emmett said and I nodded reaching out and grabbing my clothes on the floor.

I pulled on a pair of my boxers and walked out of the bedroom and down to the bathroom where the distinctive smell of puke was coming from, along with the sound of Bella getting sick.

I pushed open the door to the tiny bathroom and walked in. I kneeled down behind her and rubbed her back. It was then I realised her hair was down. I reached up and pulled her hair together before grabbing a bobbin thing Alice had left on the sink and wrapping it around her hair.

"Fucking hell" Bella croaked as she sat down on the floor, I handed her a towel before shutting the lid on the toilet and flushing the chain.

"I thought it was supposed to be morning sickness, not get sick all day sickness." I said and she sighed.

"I know right?" she asked. "Help me up?" she asked me and I nodded lifting her up, setting her on her feet. She grabbed her tooth brush of the counter and started brushing her teeth.

"You feeling any better?" I asked her and she nodded before rinsing out her mouth and putting her toothbrush back in the cup. I kissed her lips.

"How do you know I was up? You sleep like the fucking dead."

"Emmett heard you, he would have come in himself, but you woulda ended up with puke in your hair." I told her. "Come on" I said picking her up.

"Oh fuck off" She said trying to get down.

"No, I'm fucking carrying you now come on." I told her carrying her back to my room. Once there I put her down on the bed and went and got in on my side. She turned onto her side and sighed. "Go back to the sleep Baby." I told her.

"I'm trying but you're fucking child won't let me." She said and I sighed.

"Why the fuck is it my child when it's fucking annoying you?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"Because you annoy me?"

"I'm fucking wounded." I told her pulling her to me so that her back was against my chest. "You're just going to have to cuddle with me to make me feel better." I told her and she sighed dramatically.

"I suppose I can do that." She said turning around in my arms and kissing me.

"Are you tired Babe?" I asked her and she nodded. "Right just snuggle in here then." I said wrapping my arms around her.

"Nigh, night." She mumbled as I gently stroked her hair, my other hand subconsciously resting on stomach.

**See they're solid. Sorry for the lack of updates. Have not been well all week and taking some medication that... well let's just say it makes Irish very sleepy... I fell asleep at the kitchen table the other day. For about an hour... if that doesn't say it all I don't know what does...**

**Review please I would love to know what yo think.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Edward she fucking did it again." Jasper called from the kitchen. I groaned pulling my hand through my hair. Not this shit again.

"Jasper come on, she's fucking pregnant." I said walking out of the bathroom and into the kitchen.

"Edward she ate everything." Emmett said holding up the empty biscuit packages.

"Lads to be quite honest I'm not going to confront her about eating right now. We're moving home next week and she's worried okay? Once I get home I'll send ye boxes of whatever shit ye want as often as you want but can you stop fucking nagging us." I told them as I looked at my watch. "Fuck it I'm late to meet Bella."

My mother and sister had gone fucking mental when I told them about Bella being pregnant so when I asked them to look for a house they jumped on it and quickly found us one in a nice housing estate. Plus James was planning on selling his old car so he gave it to us as home coming present. So that meant I only needed to find one car when I got home.

Bella's parents were paying for our flights home which was great because that was expensive. They were also paying for our container with all our bigger stuff. When I had moved to America I had brought a suitcase and bought everything else when I got here. That wasn't really ideal for moving back with a baby on the way so we had to pay to get a lot of our stuff shipped.

I quickly grabbed my jacket and left the apartment. I was supposed to meet Bella at the hospital because she was getting a scan. She was now eighteen weeks pregnant and fucking huge. But I wasn't allowed tell her that. That was something Alice had told me and I was sticking to it.

I ended up being five minutes late, Bella stood outside the hospital door with her arms crossed over her chest, sticking her baby belly out as if to make a point.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I said as I walked up to her. I got down on my hunkers and kissed the baby belly knowing it made her melt when I did.

"Nope, we're mad at you." She said although there was a smile her voice.

"Come on, it wasn't my fault." I said standing up and kissing her.

"Whose fault was it?" she asked.

"Emmett" I told her.

"Why?" she asked me.

"He insinuated that is was possibly your fault that the biscuits were gone..." I said and she glared at me. "But me, Babe I said..."

"Shut up" She said before turning around and pulling me into the hospital.

We went in and got seen by the doctor, filling out the forms.

"So are you two ready to find out the sex of the Baby?" the Doctor asked us.

"Yes" I said and Bella pinched my side. "We talked about this. My sister is trying to get the fecking house painted and we have to pick whether we want pink or blue."

"Why can't we just paint it yellow?"

"Because my fecking son won't be sleeping in a fecking yellow room" I told her and she rolled her eyes at me. "What?"

"It can your son when you push him out of your fanny Edward." She said and the Doctor chuckled.

"For fuck sake Bella just let me find out." I said and she shook her head.

"I don't want to know."

"Well I do"

"If you want I can just tell Edward." The Doctor said. "I'll find out now and I'll tell him afterwards."

"See look you won't have to know. Babe please?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Fine but if you tell me I have no problem feeding you your own balls." She explained.

Once the doctor cleaned her off from the scan I followed him out of the room where he showed me the sex of the baby from the scan. He was 99% certain that he had it right so I quickly took out my mobile and texted my sister.

_Get pink paint – E_

**Aw look at him being prepared; just want to pinch his cheeks. (I'll leave it up to ye to figure out which ones) So they're having a girl? Are you happy? I know people say there are too much girl babies in Fanfic but I want a mini Bella for Edward to have to deal with.**

**Review please I love hearing from everybody!**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

EPOV

"Will you tell me?" Bella asked as I helped her box up her books and DVDs.

"Do you have a fucking mental disorder?" I asked her taking the sellotape off of her and pull it over the top of the box. I then picked up her marker and wrote what was in the box so we would be able to unpack when we got to the house.

"No, I just want to know." She said.

"Bella you threatened my balls the other day if I told you. I'm not that fucking stupid."

"Please, I saw the cutest little outfits today and I want to know if I should get them or not before we go home."

"Bella you're not to buy more shit to pack, for fuck sake. We're bringing like five bags back with us as it is."

"Please Edward." She said walking towards me and pulling at my arms, so that they were wrapped around her. "Just tell me."

"You said you didn't want to know."

"I'll give you a blow job" She bartered.

"I can't be bought Love." I told her and she sighed.

"Come on. I was thinking of names the other day, we really need to pick one."

"We have four months nearly to pick a name." I told her.

"Edward, please tell me is the baby going to be Daniel or Danielle" She said.

"We're not naming our daughter Danielle I hate that fucking name." I said when she looked at me. "Oh fuck!"

"We're having a girl?" she asked me.

"I better get a blowjob for that." I told her.

"We're having a girl?" She repeated and I nodded.

"Now about that blowjob..." I said leaning down to kiss her but she pushed me away and ran out of the room.

"Rosalie he fucking caved. It's a girl." Bella said.

"Oh my God!" Rosalie said jumping up and down. "Congratulations." She said before rubbing Bella's baby belly.

"Okay how come you get all these rubs on the belly with congratulations, but you know no one rubs my balls and says 'well done Lads'?" I asked curiously.

Bella shrugged while Rosalie walked over to be and grabbed my crotch.

"Well done Lads" She said before patted my shoulder. "Happy?" she asked me.

"Rub them again and I will be." I told her and Bella rolled her eyes. "What do you expect? You told me I was getting a blow job if I told you the sex of the baby and then when I tried to kiss you, you ditched me for Rosalie." I said pouting.

"Aw you poor Baby." Rosalie said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry" Bella said coming over and wrapping her arms around my neck, while standing up on her tippy toes. "I'm just excited you know?" she asked and I nodded kissing her. "Do you still want the blowjob?"

"Any chance of a ride?" I asked hopefully. Couldn't hurt to try right?

"I don't see why not." She said before pulling me into her bedroom. Rosalie just shaking her head at the entire exchange.

***breaks out the poppers and champagne* We broke 800 reviews! How epic is that? I love you all so much so here's another chapter. Hope you're all still enjoying this little endeavour into what I call real Irishness!**

**Keep those reviews coming!**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

EPOV

I pulled Bella into the room behind me before pressing her up against the door.

"So we're having a little girl?" she asked me and I nodded leaning and kissing her. "Wow" Bella said before I carefully lifted her up and carried her over to the bed. I laid us down so that we were facing each other.

"Happy?" I asked her and she nodded. "Me too. Not saying that if it was a boy I wouldn't be happy but you know what I mean right?" I asked her and she nodded.

"So you told Anne to paint the room pink right?" she asked.

"Yes" I said and she smiled leaning and kissing me. I carefully pulled her so she was lying on top of me. She sighed as she pulled away and rested on my chest.

"God, I can't wait to go home." Bella said and I nodded. I gently rubbed my hand up and down her arm. "Do you want know what I want to do first?"

"Have sex in every room of the house?" I asked her and she laughed. "What then? Although if it's crap we're doing my one."

"I just want to do something as simple as go for a walk down at Bray, in the pissing rain eating a bag of chips that burn the fingers off of ye." She said and I smiled. "Too corny?"

"No that sounds fucking perfect right about now." I told her before leaning in and kissing her. "You know that one of the things I've thought about doing with the baby." I told her and she looked up. "What?"

"You think about things to do with the baby?" she asked me and I nodded. "Like what?"

"Well yeah" I shrugged.

"Tell me" She said sitting up and I sighed. "Edward, come on." She said.

"Okay but if these things sound stupid tell me okay?" I asked her.

"When do I ever let you get anyway with anything stupid?"

"That is true." I told her and she giggled. "Well the Bray thing for one, but then going back another day that you know is going to be sunny and climbing Bray Head. I know you're thinking a baby can't climb Bray Head but I'd wear one of those stupid baby carrier things."

"Really?"

"Yeah, James sent be a book he got when Anne was having Jimmy and in the bit where they talk about those yokes I was like 'getting that' means I can bring the little one to work with me and stuff."

"What else?" she asked me.

"Um this one's sort of embarrassing but likely to happen. Scrambling to get stuff when I forget which day mother's day is. But there's other stuff too, like taking the baby to its first match. Not when she's little-little but maybe three or four and not like a final or anything but sure going to Croker would be pretty cool." I explained and Bella smiled. "And you know the first time she's goes dancing with you, because I have a feeling you're going to drag her everywhere with you."

"Yeah" Bella said. "That's what you think about?" she asked me and I nodded. "So you don't think about bottles or dirty nappies or even our relationship? You just think about making memories for our daughter?" Bella asked.

"Yeah" I said and the next thing I knew her lips were on mine.

"I knew there was a reason for why I love you."

**He's just so adorable some times, a little shit, but fecking adorable don't ye know.**

**Love the support this story is getting and I love hearing from you all. I keep forgetting to say it, if any of the references are confusing you let me know and I'll try and explain them. Although if you're going to ask, pick certain ones would ye? Don't just ask me to explain everything because we could be for a very long time lads. But if there's something particular I'll but out my Irish culture to the rest of the world dictionary. Cause I'm sound like that.**

**Review please, cause I love hearing from you.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"So ye're all checked in?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah" I said scratching the back of my neck.

"Got your passport stuff and all?" Emmett asked me.

"Uh huh" I said showing them my burgundy book.

I glanced over and Bella and the girls who were crying as they gathered in a group hug.

Girls had this shit so easy. They could cry and get away with it, guys on the other hand... not that I wanted to cry. I didn't want to cry.

"Okay" Emmett said.

"We better get going then" I said pursing my lips.

I was not going to cry.

"Call us when you get there?" Jasper asked me and I nodded.

The three of us stood silently as the girls continued hugging before Emmett broke the facade.

"Ah feck it" He said pulling me into a hug and giving my back a pat. "I'll miss you're ugly mug for sure." He said and I nodded hugging him back before Jasper hugged me.

"Good luck" He said.

"Thanks" I said pulling back as Bella finished with the girls.

I gave Rosalie a quick hug telling her to keep an eye on Emmett. Lord knows he needed it before turning to Alice who was crying as heavily as Bella, and Bella was pregnant... which apparently made her entitled to cry.

"Ah Chicken" I said hugging her and rubbing her back. "I'll see ye for the Babba's christening?" I asked her.

"I have no idea what you just said." She hiccupped against me.

"We'll see you soon" I said hugging her tighter, she had really become like a really annoying little sister to me. Once I let go Jasper wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Be safe" Rosalie said squeezing Bella's hand who nodded.

I took hold of Bella's hand and after a lot of waving and promises to call we made our way to the security gate.

Once inside we went to try and find somewhere comfortable to wait. While we did Bella rested her head against me and cried.

"It will be okay Baby." I whispered kissing the top of her head.

"I just can't believe this part of our lives is over." She said.

"Yeah" I said before placing my hand on her ever growing belly. "But we're about to start another, way more interesting part." I told her. "And you know what it's going to be?"

"A1?" she asked me.

"Fucking A1 Love."

**So they're headed home, with a shit load more stuff still to come, don't you guys worry.**

**I love all your reviews so please keep them coming.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Okay, so we take the left and then where do we go?" Bella asked as we drove along the road. "The second right."

"The right is after the left?" I asked her.

"The second right after the left." She said and I nodded following her instructions. "Right Anne, is it the estate with the tan brick houses?"

"This one?" I asked her pointing to my right.

"No we can't see that." She said into the phone. "Oh it was the second left after the right?"

"Ah for fuck sake." I said reversing the car. I had gotten James to go look at another car for Bella. He thought it look grand so he left it at the airport for us, save us getting a taxi with all our bags.

"Calm down Babe." Bella said rubbing my leg.

"No I will not fucking calm down. Give me the phone Bella." I said and she handed it to me.

"Seriously Edward cop the fuck on." Anne said.

"Give the phone to Da" I told her.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not sure you even fucking know where you are." I told her and she huffed before handing the phone to Da who gave me the proper directions, which got me to the housing estate in a couple of minutes.

"Oh I like this" Bella said looking out the window. "I hope it has a good sized back garden."

"Well I told Anne I wanted to get a dog so..."

"We're not getting a fucking dog" She said.

"Yes we are."

"Edward I already have you and a baby on the way, why the fuck would I want a dog to clean up after as well."

"Ah come on Bella. Not the minute we get there or anything. But I was thinking when the baby got a bit older. I don't want her growing up afraid of dogs or anything so we should get one, to get her used to them." I explained and Bella softened a bit before remembering how much I normally annoy her or something.

"I'll think about it." She said when I saw James sitting on a wall outside the house at the end of the road. "I'd say that's it" She said and I nodded. James stood up off the wall and ushered us into our driveway where the other car was already parked.

Bella and I looked at the house from the car.

"Hmmm" I said and Bella looked at me.

"What?" she asked.

"I actually like it." I told her shocked.

"Why did you think you wouldn't?" she asked me.

"Well I was worried. Anne isn't the best at picking stuff out that I would like. For the past six Christmases she's give me socks because she's fed up getting it wrong." I explained and Bella laughed. "What about you?" I asked her.

"I really like it." She said.

"Right then, let's get this show on the road."

**They're home! Yay!**

**Review Please!**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

I got out of the car and went around to Bella's side to help her out. With her big fecking baby belly she needed to be careful standing up and what not but she was doing alright.

"You okay?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Oh if it isn't the weary travellers." James said.

"Some more weary than others" Bella muttered.

"Honestly Isabella, couldn't keep him off you could you?" James asked and Bella glared at him.

"This is you're fucking fault." Bella said pointing to her belly.

"How the fuck is it my fault?"

"Your child's christening" Bella said and I nodded.

"Plus you're the one who was all like 'your Ma and Da are still here so you two can go home and ride with no problems'" I told him.

"No fucking problems my arse." Bella muttered.

"Go ride he said, sure it will be grand he said." I said and Bella nodded.

"Fine the next time you two are riding I'm going to knock on the door and give you a condom."

"No fucking point now, the damage is done." Bella said before hugging James. "Good to see you."

"You too." James said before giving me a hug "Right come on, let's show you the house. Your Ma and Da are here as well Bella with your brother. He was great help getting all the stuff moved in."

"Connor was a help?" Bella asked. "Did he forget who he was for a minute?" she asked and I laughed.

We all walked inside and Bella was immediately swarmed by our mothers.

"Oh my God" Ma said while Renee cried.

"Look at you"

"You're fucking huge." Connor said and I chuckled. "Seriously though were you not thought about condoms here in Wicklow?"

Oh yeah it was good to be home.

**So because I can see us crossing the 900 mark I'm updating early. And in a couple of hours I'll update again!**

**Thanks for reviewing. I love hearing what you all think.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

The house was actually really great. I was surprised at how nice it was, plus Ma, Renee and Anne had gotten it set up really nice. They showed us around telling us about different things they had done in each room.

"Right that's the bathroom, you're bedroom, the spare room is down the hall but we put the baby's room next to yours." Ma explained and I nodded.

"Let me see the Baby's room" Bella said pushing past and opening the door. They had painted the room a soft baby pink and set up all the baby furniture Bella had ordered online. "Oh..." Bella said tearing up.

"Babe?" I asked her and she turned around to me with a watery smile. "Ah will you stop fucking crying." I said pulling her to me making her laugh. "Seriously woman it's getting ridiculous."

"She's pregnant you fucking dickhead, leave her alone." Anne said slapping my head. "So do you like the room?" she asked and Bella nodded.

"I love it. To think only a couple of more weeks and she's here." Bella said and I smiled kissing the top of her head.

"Speaking of children where the fuck is Jimmy?" I asked Anne.

"Great concern for the god child there." Anne said. "He's with James' Ma." She explained. "And stop fucking calling him Jimmy."

"Eh no" I said.

"Fuck sake, Ma!" Anne called "Tell Edward to fuck off."

My Ma stuck her head inside the room and glared at the two of us.

"Anne stop fucking shouting and Edward you've been home all of ten minutes how the fuck are you annoying her?"

"Just a talent mother." I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Anne leave them to look around. Bella love do you need anything."

"No thanks Liz" Bella said before Anne and Ma left the room.

"I'm so sorry" I said rubbing her belly.

"My parents are worse." She said.

"I'm not talking to you I'm talking to the baby." I told her and she laughed. "What have we done bringing another person into this madness?" I asked her making her laugh.

"Ah well her parents are much worse than yours or mine." Bella said.

"That is scarily true."

**Agh! We broke 900! Wow guys just wow.**

**Review please? I love hearing people's opinions on the subject.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"So what time will you be up at Son?" Da asked me and I groaned. "Only messing lad. Take the rest of the week to sort yourself out and then we'll get you started out on the Monday."

"Right Da" I said. Bella head was rested on my shoulder. It was still early but we had been flying and on the go for what felt like days and cooking a baby was hard work. "Right the Mammy here needs to go to bed, everyone out of me gaff." I said.

"Ah no I'm grand." Bella said but everyone else could see she was tired and they all began standing up. We said our goodbyes before shutting the door behind everyone. Once everyone was gone Bella let out a sigh. "Thank God" She said and I looked at her.

"What?" I asked her. "Ready for bed?" I asked her.

"Nope" She said shaking her head smiling at me.

"Then what?" I asked her.

"Oh I think you know." She said walking towards me.

"Love I have no idea what you're on about" I told her as she walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Oh..." I said realising what she was getting at. "Really?" I asked her.

"Yeah" She said kissing me.

"Oh you're amazing." I told her. "Do you want me to run the bath first?"

"I already said we're having sex you don't need to suck up." She told me.

"I'm not..." I began when she looked at me. "Alright but don't say I never fucking offer to do shit." I tell as I carefully picked her up and carried her up the stairs.

"Be fucking careful, encase you haven't noticed I'm pregnant!" She said slapping the back of my head.

"Oh thank God. I thought you were just getting fat."

**I know you were all expecting a fall out from Charlie. Let's just say he's not that kinda guy. Irish Mammies are the ones to react while the Daddies sit in the corner and shake their heads.**

**Keep the reviews coming, I love hearing from you.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Why I oughta..." She began when I cut her off with my lips and climbed on top of her on the bed. "But I won't cause your spoilt." She said.

"Spoilt?" I asked her. "I am in no way spoilt Love."

"Alright then we won't have sex." She said sitting up and pushing me off her. "How about running me that bath now?" she asked.

"I was only messing Love." I said reaching for she ignored me as she stood up. "Come on Babe." I said and she shook her head. I grumbled and stood up. "Fine" I said.

Fuckin pregnancy hormones. Like seriously they were driving me fucking mad.

But I knew better than to push my look.

I went into the bathroom and started running the bath. It was actually a nice sized bathtub. Bella had sent her Ma a shopping list with all toiletries and stuff so we had bath gel in the press so I poured shit-loads of that in for her before filling it right up.

Once it was ready I found a packet of little candles in the press, hmm...

Maybe if I sucked up again I would get a ride after all... it couldn't hurt to fucking try could it?

I grabbed some candles and lit them before switching on the over sink light and turning off the main light.

"Love its ready" I told her and she walked in wearing a dressing gown with her hair up. Her eyes widened when she saw the candles and shit.

"I take it back, I'm the spoilt one." She said leaning up and kissing me. "You even lit candles! Who knew you were such a fucking softie?"

"Tell anyone and I'll kill you." I told her and she laughed kissing me.

"Do you want to get in with me?" she asked.

"In the bath?" I asked her.

"Why not?" she asked reaching the tie of her dressing gown. "Neither of us had bathtubs in the States, might as well take advantage of it now that we have one." She explained.

"I like how you think" I told her. I went and grabbed some towels before getting stripped and walking back into the bathroom. She smiled at me as I pushed her dressing gown off her shoulders before I sat down in the bath tub. "Ah that's just lovely there now." I said relaxing in the hot water. Bella stood at the edge of the bath and I looked at her in shock.

"What?" she asked looking down and smiling when she saw what I was looking at. "I know right?" she asked as she stepped into the bath.

"Hey, hey be careful." I told her. "I don't want you to slip, or step on my balls." I told her and she laughed as I settled her on my lap. "Jaysus I didn't think you were showing that much." I said putting my hands on her baby bump.

"We were so busy before we left America all we did was sleep and it just kinda popped in the past couple of days." She explained leaning her head back on my chest. "So what do you think?" she asked.

"It's pretty amazing Love." I told her and she smiled.

"It kinda makes it real." She said "Like I know it's real but she's really in there."

"Not too long now." I told her and she nodded biting her lip. "We'll be ready Babe." I said placing a kiss on her neck. "I hope she looks like you."

"Really?" Bella asked me. "I thought men wanted their kids to look like them."

"Ah I know she's mine. Seriously why the fuck would you put with me if you didn't have to?"

"As long as we're on the same page here." She teased tilting her head up to look at me.

I smiled down at her and pecked at her lips.

It was then something occurred to me. I was mentally counting in my head when I realised I was right.

"Love what day is it?" I asked her.

"Tuesday" She said.

"No like that date?"

"The 24th why?" she asked me.

"Really?" I asked her shocked.

"What?" she asked me.

"Just realised that one year ago today I met the most fuckin annoying woman on the fuckin planet." I told her and she smiled at me. "Happy Anniversary Baby." I said kissing her.

"Happy Anniversary." She said turning onto her front and kissing me properly. "Kinda fitting that we're spending out first night in our new house together tonight."

"Yeah" I said rubbing her bump.

"Can't believe you remembered."

"Can't believe you fucking forgot. Seriously when did I become the woman?" I asked her and she laughed kissing me now.

"You know what this means though?" she asked.

"What?" I asked her curiously.

"I have to ride you now." She said.

"Well if you must Love." I said laughing as I kissed her hungrily.

Perfect first night living together in my opinion.

**We are SO close to breaking 1000 I can almost taste it! Because of that I'm planning on writing a one shot from Bella's point of view about the night she met Edward. It won't be up this week but it will be up soon! I'll let you know about that as it progresses.**

**Keep reviewing I love hearing from you all!**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	45. Chapter 45

I lifted her up out of the bath and walked into the bedroom.

"A bit of déjà vu here Babe." Bella teased as I kissed her neck.

"Shhh" I murmured kissing her lips. "Don't ruin this by talking"

"Do you want to try that again?" She asked me pushing her hand on my chest.

"I love you dearly?" I asked her.

"That's more like it." She said kissing me again.

Jaysus she was a good kisser. I rolled onto my back and pulled her up on top of me making her giggle as I pulled her up.

"Jaysus you're sexy" I murmured into her lips. She kissed me harder and I moaned as her hand gripped me balls. Bella squeezed me and I moaned louder again. I moved my lips to her neck and sucked on her pulse point.

"Oh, Edward." She moaned.

Was there anything sexier?

I was a very fucking lucky man if I was being honest. Seriously I had the sexiest fucking bird and she was willing to give me the ride. Like seriously I have friends whose birds haven't touched their cock since before Jesus was on the cross. And I had her.

"Oh Jesus baby" I groaned as she grinded against me. She grabbed my hands and placed on her arse. I gripped her arse and moved up and down me.

"So good"

"Oh God"

"Just there, harder Baby." Bella cried out making me moan. I rammed her down my cock before sitting up, giving a better angle. She wrapped her arm around my neck before placing kisses along my neck. "Oh..." She cried out as she clamped around my cock.

"Fuck" I cried as I came.

I slumped against the headboard and held her to me.

"Just keeps getting better and better Baby."

**Oh my God we broke 1000! I love you guys!**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"So has it sunk it yet?" Bella asked me as she sat on the floor in the nursery. It had been a month since we came home and she was now five and half months pregnant. Our moving container had finally arrived and we were going through the box of baby stuff we had bought back in America.

"Has what sunk in yet?" I asked lifting some plastic storage shelves Bella had bought for the Baby's stuff into the nursery. I pulled the drawers out of the shelves so Bella could fill them as she folded stuff.

"That we're having a baby." She said like it was fucking obvious.

"Well of course we're having a baby." I said sitting down beside her. "Like that's not a football up your top is it?" I asked her.

"But has it sunk it yet that you're going to be a Daddy?" she asked me as she folding another little pink dress.

"Um..." I began realising it hadn't. UNTIL NOW. "Holy fuck."

"What?"

"I'm going to be responsible for this little tiny person" I said. "Like she's going to be this tiny!" I said holding up a little vest thing Bella had bought.

"Edward..." She began but I interrupted her.

"Seriously though this tiny little baby is going to depend on us for everything, holy fuck and those things grow fast Bella. She's going to grow up and start doing makeup and hair and holy fuck what if she gets a boyfriend? That is it she is becoming a nun. Or I'm getting a shot gun I don't fucking care. I've been a young lad before I know what they fucking think like Bella. I fucking know. And knowing our fucking luck she's going to look exactly like you so there's going be lads around her all the fucking time and I not fucking having it. And she's not having a fucking Facebook."

"Edward calm the fuck down." Bella said and I shook my head. "Right help me up."

"Why?"

"Come on."

"Where are we going? A nunnery? Yeah we can sign her up now." I said jumping up and pulling Bella up from the floor.

"Yeah because a nunnery is just going to love us. The non-married pregnant couple." She said rolling her eyes.

"We're Catholics. Have you read the Bible? They loved unmarried pregnant women. All you have to do is pretend you're a virgin. I'll be a carpenter. It will be fine. And feck it, if that doesn't work they'll get over it once we tell them they can have our daughter so that she remains a virgin for all time." I said.

"Are you trying to send me off to one of them Magdalene Sister, places?" she asked me.

"No, just making sure our daughter doesn't become a slut or something. I like my hair colour. I don't want to go grey." I said and she laughed. "What?" I asked.

"Come on Baby, just forget about it." She said leaning and kissing me.

"I can't forget about it. This is your fault I wasn't even thinking about it and then you made me think about it." I said as she pulled me out of the room and into our bedroom. "Plus the fact that you're a ride and our daughter is going to have your genetics. Bella you've never been in a changing room after and Under 17's hurling match. They won't be fucking talking about her lovely eyes." I said and she rolled her eyes again making me frustrated.

"I have to do everything around here." Bella said pulling her shirt over her head leaving her in just her black lacy bra. "Now are you going to forget about it?"

"Forget about what?" I asked her staring at her breasts.

**Oh Men... easy it is to make them forget... lol.**

**I love how you all love the inner workings of his mind and many of you have said that he's even affecting the way you all speak. Well to be quite honest I speak in a similar fashion, I curse all the time and I don't pronounce my 'g's which is awkward when pronouncing my own name lol. So those comments are really nice to hear because I'm literally sharing myself with you all in this fic.**

**Review please, I love hearing what you have to say about this characters.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

I leaned in and kissed her hungrily. Bella moaned but slapped my hands away from breasts as my hands moved to squeeze them.

"Come on" I groaned but she shook her head.

"No, they're too sensitive..." She said.

"What?" I said and she laughed. "Bella come on, please."

"No, they're too sensitive. You can have free reign over everything else but the boobs are a no go area." She said.

"Are you fucking serious?" I asked her.

"Yes I'm fucking serious!" She said pushing me back away from her. "I was trying to make you feel better you fucking prick but you know what? You can just fuck off." She said pulling her shirt back on and getting up off the bed.

"Oh holy fuck" I groaned pulling at my hair before getting up and walking after her. "Bella?" I called after her. She didn't respond so I walked down the stairs and found her in the kitchen. She was facing the counter away from me. "What the fuck was that?"

"I could ask the same fucking thing ye prick." She said turning around to face me.

"I have no idea what we're fighting over Baby." I told her and she glared at me.

"Of course you fucking don't." She said.

"Is this one of these fecking situations where I can't possibly be right no matter what I say?" I asked her.

"What do you fucking think?" Bella asked trying to push past me. I grabbed her and put her in front of me. "Edward, just get out of my face." She said.

"No, talk to me you crazy bitch" I told her and she glared at me.

"You're so romantic sometimes I could beat the living shite out of you." She said and I groaned.

"Bella come on Baby, just talk to me. I promise I'll even listen." I said and she glared at me. "Wrong thing to say?"

"What do you fucking think?" she asked. "I'm going for a fucking sleep."

"Okay" I said biting my lip knowing anything I said right now would only piss her off more than anything else. "I love you" I told her and she sighed before kissing my cheek and walking past me. I groaned.

This crazy pregnant lady bit was getting old quickly. Like seriously the woman was insane, I wasn't sure if she having my child or a demonic changeling.

Knowing I needed to do something to get into her good books I decided to go and get her favourite dinner. I went to the local curry shop and got her favourite meal before going the shop and getting her favourite chocolate.

When I arrived home she was sitting on the couch, her eyes were red and she looked like she had been crying.

"Babe?" I asked putting the bag down on the coffee table. She looked up at me and I saw she had tears all over her face. I love her and all but she was some ugly fucking crier. Like seriously it wasn't even funny. Plus seriously I hate dealing with crying women. I was getting better at it because Bella's emotions were fucking haywire but it wasn't my favourite thing to do in the world.

"Oh God" She said before burying her head on her knees.

"Hey, hey, hey what's all this shite?" I asked her sitting beside her on the couch and throwing my arm around her.

"I'm such a bitch and you're being so great." She said through her tears.

"Ah Honey, calm down." I said kissing her temple and pulling her onto my lap.

"No it's not far, there you were freaking out and when I supposed to be comforting you, I have a spaz attack because my boobs are sore." She said "And then I won't talk to you about it and you go out and get dinner and..." She said before sobbing against me.

"Come in here you crazy bitch" I said wrapping my arms around her tightly and tilting her face up so I could kiss her. "You know I fucking love you, whether you're crazy or not right?" I asked and she sniffled against me.

"I don't fucking know why." She murmured.

"Neither do I but I do"

**Ah he's not able for the hormones poor thing...**

**Loving hearing from all of you and can't wait to hear what you thought of the chapter.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"You know I feel really bad about earlier." She said as she finished her food and sat back in her chair at the table.

"Babe, don't worry about. Hormones and all that shite." I told her and she sighed.

"It's not right though" She said shaking her head.

"I seriously don't mind Sweetie." I told her standing up and taking her plate from the table and walking over to the bin to scrape her plate.

"But..." She said when I pulled a chair out and sat down beside her.

"Stop" I told her and she began talking "Bella for the Love of God stop talking." I said putting my finger to her lips "You're moody, annoying and Lord knows I've thought about killing ye but you're pregnant and in a couple of weeks you're going to push a tiny human out of your body. I think it's allowed." I told her.

"Are you sure?" she asked looking down at her hands.

"Yes Love, I'm sure." I told her leaning in and kissing her. "Now are we okay?"

"Yeah" She said but she didn't look happy.

"Ah come on, you can do better than that Baby" I told her and she smiled as I leaned in and kissed her. "And you, little Ms, you have to promise to not make Mammy so crazy." I said leaning down and kissing the baby bump. "And once everybody understands that I know what I'm on about everything will work out fine."

"Pfft" Bella said.

"Oh you're denying it?" I asked her.

"I said nothing." She said with a smirk on her face.

"I'm watching you Swan." I told her narrower my eyes making her laugh.

"I love you, even though you're fucking mental." Bella said making me laugh.

"No Baby, you love me because I'm fucking mental."

**Isn't that the truth.**

**Can't wait to hear what you thought of the chapter.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

I leaned in and kissed her and she put my hands just above her ass.

"What are you at now?" I asked her curiously.

"Just letting you known what your perimeters are Baby." She said kissing me again. "Now that we have the issue of the sore tits solved we can get on with what we were doing." She said and I nodded kissing her hungrily. I lifted her onto my lap and palmed her ass. "But not in here."

"Why?" I asked her. We had sex in kitchen room chairs before when I lived with the guys. At once stage me and Jasper were trying to see who could outdo each other with where we had sex. Needless to say once I told Bella she helped me win that bet. I fucking loved how she encouraged me and my ridiculous gambling.

"Because we always fall off, now come on bedroom or the sitting room."

"Sitting room it's closer." I told her and she nodded and I wrapped her legs around my lower body and stood up. We kissed as I walked us into the sitting room. I laid her down on the couch before going over and shutting the curtains.

I then sat back down on the couch and she climbed onto my lap. I sat forward a bit and pulled my t-shirt off before getting rid of hers. She grabbed the top of my tracksuit bottoms. I wasn't normally a tracksuit kinda lad but I was just bumming around the house with her today so that's why. I'm not a fucking scumbag or anything.

She pulled them quickly and kicked them off the couch while I got rid of her leggings. Once in nothing but our underwear I pulled her back onto me and lay back on the couch. She placed her hands on my chest and grinded against me.

"Baby please" I moaned as she leaned down and kissed me.

"Yes" She moaned as I thrusted against her.

I reached to her ass and reefed her panties down tearing them as I did while she pulled my hard cock free from my boxers. I moaned as she leaned down and ran her tongue up my dick. It also sent a shiver through me. "Baby" I groaned and she smirked at me before climbing on top of me.

Holy shit bare back sex is fucking amazing.

The first time we had done it, i.e. the night we conceived our little oops, we were too drunk to realise but ever since we found out she was pregnant it's been bare back and fucking amazing.

Its gonna be a sad day when I have to start wearing a Johnny again is all I'm saying.

"Christ Baby" I said and she moaned moving against me. "So fucking good."

Keeping my hands away from her breasts, not making that mistake twice, I held her hips and moved her up and down my cock, her off limits breasts bouncing as she moved.

She was a fucking wet dream come to life and I was one lucky bastard. I knew it.

She moaned and I knew she was closed so I thrusted against her, my own orgasm hitting me fast pulled her with me. As she orgasmed she looked fucking gorgeous, my woman, pregnant with my baby, writing on top of me in pleasure, is there a better fucking sight in this green Earth?

I don't think so.

Once we finished she lay down on top of me and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Best part of your crazy pregnancy hormones." I told her.

"What?" she asked me.

"Making up after you snap at me." I told her.

"Oh shut the fuck up." She said cuddling me.

I knew in her language that just meant she loves me.

**Ah young love! Lol, I loved you're reactions to all the crazy hormones. We broke another 100!**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"We really should name her" I said as Bella and I sat on the couch beside her one evening after work.

"What?" Bella asked me looking up from her book. She was now seven months pregnant and huge didn't begin to fucking cover it. But commenting on this was a sure fire way for me to get my balls lost to a vice grip so I kept my mouth shut.

"Well I was having lunch with me Ma today and she was in me fucking ear about stuff to do with the baby and she asked me has we talked about names yet."

"So you weren't thinking, your Ma was"

"Shut up woman I'm talking" I told her rubbing her baby belly before leaning down and kissing it. "Do you want a name Little Girl?" I asked my daughter who suddenly kicked against my hand. That was fucking deadly if I do say so myself.

"I think she does" Bella said with a smile rubbing her stomach. "What about naming her after your mother?"

"No" I said shaking my head. "My brother did that already."

"You have a brother?" she asked me sitting up.

"Yeah" I said. "I told you about that."

"No" She said shaking her head. "I would have remembered that Edward."

"Oh well I have a brother."

"Why didn't I meet him at Jimmy's Christening?" she asked.

"Because my father warned him that if he showed up there would be fucking murder." I told her. "He's a fucking tool Bella. He left school at sixteen, told me Dad he would help on the farm but instead became a boozer. He got a fifteen year old pregnant when he was eighteen and now he sponges off the dole and child benefit because he's too fucking lazy to get a job."

"What's his name?"

"Robbie" I muttered. "Fucking prick, when I moved to America he decided he would just move into my old room and all this shite. Cause a whole lot of hassle, so, me Da kicked him out." I explained. "But I don't want to talk about him" I said kissing her belly again. It was sort of addictive and I knew she loved it. "We're naming the child."

"Okay, okay, what about Ellen?"

"No" I said shaking my head. Fucking lesbian name. Although if she was a lesbian I'd never have to deal with boyfriends. And there was nothing fucking wrong with being a lesbian either. I just don't believe in pigeon holing kids.

"Um Claire?"

"Nope" I said. "People will always be like 'is that because your parents conceived you in Clare?' and I hate that shite." I told her and she thought about it before nodding.

"Sarah?" she asked.

"Not a chance" I said. "I knew like twenty Sarah's growing up. Everyone calls their kids Sarah." I said.

"Kylie?"

"Are you fucking joking?" I asked.

"How about you make a suggestion?"

"Um... what about Allanah?" I asked. "Or do you hate that?" I asked looking up and Bella smiled a watery smile. "What are you fucking crying about now? It can't be that bad a fucking name that it drives you to tears."

"No. No. That's perfect" Bella said wiping the smile from her face. "That's her name Allanah Masen" She said biting her lip.

"What?" I asked. "I thought you wanted it to be Swan?" I asked her and she shook her head. "So you're going to let her be Masen?" I asked.

"Well yeah, it makes sense..." She began before I cut her off kissing her lips.

"Thank you" I said and she smiled.

"No problem." She said kissing me.

***IRISH PRONUCIATION LESSON***

**Allanah – **_**Ah – lan (as in ran but with an L instead of an R) – na (the H is silent) **_** So again that's **_**Ah-lan-na. **_**And yes that is how we spell it in Ireland don't ask me why, I don't make the rules. I hate when people mispronounce my name (which is constantly being fucked up by people) so I want to make sure that her name is said right.**

**Review please and let me know what you think about the name. And if any of you have names that people can't their heads around.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**_**  
**_


	51. Chapter 51

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

I was wheeling the barrow that was full of stick over to the house for me Ma when I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw Da standing there.

"Son, come into the office for a minute once you're done loading them for your Mammy okay?" Da asked and I nodded.

"Yeah okay." I said before bringing the sticks up to the box that sat just outside the back door. We had just finished cutting the wood that they would use in the house during the winter so I was stacking the box close to the door. I took the key out of my pocket and unlocked the pad lock before tipping it all in.

"Edward did you see your Daddy anywhere?" Ma asked out the window.

"Yeah I'm going to see him in the office in a minute. Just finishing the box Ma." I told her.

"Right, take these up with ye. One for your Daddy" She told me and I nodded taking the tin foil wrapped sandwiches out of her hand and the flask with the two cups on it. I then dragged the wheel barrow back to the yard before heading into my Da's office with was on the second level of the barn.

When I walked in he was sitting behind the desk.

"Here, Ma sent these up." I told him handing him his sandwich before opening mine. I then opened the flask and poured myself a cup of tea. "So what's up?" I asked him.

"Right Son, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Kinda figured Da"

"Don't be so fucking cheeky."

"Right, what's up?" I asked him.

"Well your Mammy and I wanted to make sure you and Bella were ready for the baby." Da said.

"Yeah we are. We named her the other night." I said.

"Oh really?" Da asked.

"Yeah Allanah Masen" I said and he smiled "Was that it?"

"No, Edward your Mammy and I were looking into this and did you know that you're not going to have a lot of right when it comes to the baby?"

"What?" I asked.

"Well you won't really be her legal guardian."

"But I'm being put on the birth certificate." I told him. "I'm going to be there when she's born."

"It doesn't matter. And if something happens to Bella, unless she has named you in her will or something you don't automatically get the baby."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Well your brother called saying he was having these issues because he's gotten another girl up the duff, not fucking surprising. But he said something about Lizzie's mother not letting him see her and when he took it to a judge he found out he didn't really have any rights. So your mother and I looked into on your behalf and it's true." He said.

"So how the fuck do I fix that?"

"Well there is one way"

"What?"

"You two get married."

**Fun fact: the information in this chapter, actually true. I know it's crazy but I have a half brother and I was talking to my Step mother about this a few years ago and she told my Dad is actually not automatically guaranteed my brother if something happens to her. Crazy right?**

**I loved hearing all your reviews. And your annoyances over your names. A couple of you were curious about my name and how I could get aggravated. My name is Megan and in Ireland this is perverted and contorted in many different dialects that make me doubt people are actually talking to me. The way I pronounce it Megan (Meh-gin), some people call me Meeghan (emphasis on the Me) and other Mey-ghan. I'm surprised I ever got the hang of it lol.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

On the way home I was really considering picking up smoking, because I was so fucking stressed. I sat in the car tapping my fingers against the steering wheel. This couldn't fucking be happening.

I pulled up outside the house and saw Bella's car in the driveway. She was terrified of driving right now because let's face it people were fucking lunatics and she was afraid she would hit the baby belly off the steering wheel. Plus to get comfortable in the chair she had to move the seat back so far that she couldn't reach the pedals.

I sat in my car like a coward holding the velvet box my Da gave me today before I left. It was my Granny's ring. It was a gorgeous ring; Granda knew how to pick a good one but Jesus I didn't know if I wanted to do this.

Sure I loved Bella, but I was only twenty three. And I know having a baby together is a big fecking commitment but still marriage was fucking bigger.

But my Da had scared me with the rights stuff today, like what would happen if Bella and I broke up? I know she wouldn't keep me from seeing my Baby but still I would like to be entitled to Allanah. And if Bella and I had more kids together, not that we were planning on it but you know women get broody and shit.

Plus what if Bella and I broke up and it wasn't amicable? What if she didn't want me to see our daughter?

Fuck I was in way over my head.

I will admit though there was a part of me that liked the idea of being married to Bella. Sure she drove me up the fucking wall but I was mad about her in all the right ways. She was fucking stunning and clever. She made me laugh, she also made me want to be a better man for her and my daughter so that had to count for something.

I didn't realise how long I had been sitting out in the car until the front door opened and Bella stood out looking confused. I shoved the ring in my pocket and got out of the car.

"Everything okay?" she asked me as I walked towards the door.

"Yeah everything grand why?" I asked her.

"You've been sitting out here for fifteen minutes." She said walking in ahead of me. I shut the front door behind me before sitting down and taking off my work boots knowing she would kill me if I walked through the house in them.

"Just distracted."

"About what?"

"Nothing" I said.

"Alright" She said "How was work?"

"Grand" I said standing up and putting my boots into the automan that Bella bought for by the door so that they wouldn't be in the way all night. "How was your day?"

"Good, I went for a walk with the woman next door, Angela? She's got a little lad who's five months old." Bella explained.

"Oh that's good."

"Yeah Allanah's first fella could be living next door."

"Hateful" I said making her laugh. "Did you get up to anything else?" I asked her looking through the post.

"No but I rang up my old dance school up in town and they said that I could start teaching there whenever I felt ready. I just needed to give them two weeks' notice so they could give me a group. Apparently they're in need of good teachers and they know I'm good because they thought me themselves." She explained. "So I was thinking I could leave Allanah with Ma some days and then other days you could take her with you in the mornings and she could stay with your Ma?" Bella asked and I nodded. "Is everything okay Babe? You look a little tense."

"We need to talk"

**Dun-dun DUN!**

**Believe me I get it, our laws are fucked up. But don't ye worry your little cotton socks our boy is going get this shit sorted one way or another.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"We need to talk" I said as we walked into the kitchen.

"About what?" Bella asked.

"Sit down Babe; I don't want you standing too long." I told her and she nodded sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Babe what's wrong?" she asked as I sat down across from her at the table.

"Um my Da was talking to me today about some stuff that I want to talk to you about." I explained not meeting her eyes as I spoke.

"Edward you're scaring me." She said reaching out for my hands. I let her take them and sighed. "Babe what happened?"

"I think we should get married." I told her.

"What?" she asked lifting her hands away from mine. "Edward we talked about this."

"We didn't really Love." I told her. "You just said you wouldn't marry me because I got you pregnant. But we never really talked about why we should get married."

"Why should we get married then?" she asked me.

"It's the right thing to do."

"Edward I'm not an obligation." She said.

"I know that." I told her and she shook her head.

"Well then 'because it's the right thing to do' is not an appropriate answer in this scenario." Bella said folding her arm over her chest. "Edward what really brought this on?"

"I want to be entitled to her in every way." I said

"Edward she's getting your name, you're being named on the birth certificate. I'm not going to take off with her." Bella said.

"But you could do." I said and Bella bit her lip.

"I won't"

"Bella please"

"No" She said shaking her head. "I'm not marrying you, unless you ask me because you want to be married to me."

"I do Baby." I said and she shook her head. "Bella..."

"No, you're not ready yet. I'm not ready yet." She said.

"I'm not messin around Bella." I said taking the ring out of my pocket and putting it on the table.

"Put it away" She told me.

"Bella..."

"I'm not saying 'no' forever Edward. Just not now okay. Look if you want I will make up a will tomorrow that says if anything happens to me of course you get Allanah. I promise you that okay, she's as much yours as she is mine and I'm never going to take her away from you. And we'll go to the Garda station and have you named as a legal guardian the minute I get out of the hospital."

"How do you know so much about this?" I asked her.

"I grew up in the inner city where a lot of my friend got pregnant at young ages. Plus my Da's a Guard, he tells me stuff." She explained. "I never figured you'd be worried about this because I thought you trusted me."

"I do Love, I swear I do. I just... my Da started talking to me today and I started panicking and..." I began when she grabbed my hand again.

"It's okay Babe. It just shows me you love her." Bella said and I nodded.

"So what? You're never going to marry me?" I asked her.

"I didn't say that." Bella said. "But don't ask me because you think you should. Ask me when you're ready to and that's when I'll say yes."

"You know for a woman who's fucking insane you speak a lot of sense." I told her and she laughed.

**She does. She's not saying 'no' forever, just not yet. They're not ready yet and she's going to make him get his shit together before letting him marry her. She is a strong tower of female strength. Or so the little voice she has in my head keeps saying.**

**If any of my readers are in the way of Sandy, stay safe guys!**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

I was walking down the lane to one of Da's field when I thought I heard someone coming in a car. I moved in closer to the hedge when the car stopped beside me.

"I thought you were in the States" A familiar voice said and I fucking jumped.

"Holy fuck, you frightened the shite out of me." I said turning to face my brother. "What the fuck are ye doing around here? Da will go fucking mental if he sees ye" I told Robbie.

"Ah take the stick out of your arse. I'm taking Lizzie and Jane to see Ma." He said and I rolled my eyes. "Girls say hi to Uncle Eddie."

"Edward" I corrected him. "Call me Eddie and you're in trouble girls." I told them looking into the back of the car. "God Lizzie you're a big girl now." I said playing nice with the kids. "And I think this is the first time I'm meeting Jane."

The two girls waved in the back.

"So I hear your bird is up the duff" Robbie said and I nodded. "When's she due?"

"A few weeks." I told him.

"Boy or girl?"

"Little girl" I told him. "Listen I better get back to work. Try not to wreck anyone's head Robert." I told him.

"It's Robbie you prick." He said before rolling up his car window and driving up the lane towards my parents' house. I then remembered I had to move the cows into the other field for grazing. I fucking hate this job. When I was a kid it was my favourite job, but now that I was older I fucking hated it. The cows never did what they were fucking told, almost always one of them walked into the ditch and then I had to pull it or shoot it, and then that meant getting a fucking knacker truck to stop by, it was a fucking nightmare. Plus if I lost a cow me Da went fucking ape-shit.

By the time I got all the cows into the right field I was famished, it takes way too long but it has to be done. I jogged back up to the house hoping to get a bit 'a dinner out of me Ma before heading home for a proper one with Bella.

When I got up Ma came running up to me looking panicked.

"You need to go right now." She told me.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Where the fuck is your phone?"

"In me..." I said patting my pocket. "Shite I must've dropped it. What's wrong?"

"Bella gone into labour, Anne's gone to bring her to the hospital."

"The baby's not due for another three weeks." I told Ma.

"Edward you need to keep a levelled head on ye for Bella. Now she's a bit scared so you better fucking speed the whole way there."

"Right, right" I said "Ma where the fuck are my car keys?"

"Oh for fuck sake" She said throwing them at me. "I'll have your brother look for your phone okay?"

"Yeah okay, I was up with the cows just now and eh... in with Da earlier so it should be around there. I gotta go." I said kissing Ma on the cheek.

"Call me off Bella's phone when you get there okay?"

"Yeah okay" I said. "Ring her and let her know I'm coming." I said and she nodded. "I'm going to be a Daddy." I said and Ma nodded smiling.

"Good luck Baby Boy." She said hugging me "Now go and get my Grand baby." She said and I nodded.

I got into my car and began speeding.

Fuck, it was getting interesting now lads.

**It is getting interesting now. And I know I wrote him but does Robbie give anybody the heebie jeebies or is that just me?**

**Review please and I will bake you something... and then eat it myself or feed it to Irishward, that boy can eat let me tell you.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

Of course the one time I need to get anywhere in a hurry there's fucking traffic and I have no means to communicate because I don't have my fucking phone.

"Fuck" I shouted hitting my steering wheel when I got stuck at another red light.

If I missed Allanah's birth I'll hate myself.

Thankfully the lights quickly changed and I got to the hospital. It took forever to find parking but once I did I ran into the hospital, which is pretty hard to do in work boots. I ran up to the counter and waited while the woman behind the desk was on the phone.

Seriously this was not the time for her to be scheduling her lunch date.

"What can I help you with?" she finally asked me.

"I need to find my girlfriend. Isabella Swan. She went into labour, my sister brought her in." I said.

"So you're looking for maternity."

"Fuck me if I know I just made a two trip in an hour." I told her.

"Right you're going to take the lift there up to three and then take a right. There's desk up there and they'll tell you what wards she's on."

"She's on a ward?" I asked.

"Does she have private health care?" the woman asked me.

"Um..."

"Take the lift to three and turn right" She told me and I nodded running over to the lift. I jumped into one that was just closing and pressed the button for three.

I turned around and saw an old man hooked up to an oxygen tank looking up at me confused. His nurse who stood behind him looked pissed.

"Sorry, first time Dad."

**Sorry for not updating yesterday I was out last night because it was Halloween, hope you all had a good night and that you all stayed safe!**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

Once I got out of the lift I went to the desk and went through the same rigmarole with the woman at that desk before finding out Bella was on the third ward. They quickly gave me the directions and I went down to the room.

When I went in I could hear Bella before I saw her.

"If he fucking misses this I'll fucking kill him."

"Oh ye of little faith." I said walking to her bed.

"Oh thank God" Anne said. "I don't think I've ever been so happy to see you." She said.

"Thanks... I think" I said before walking over to Bella "How are my girls?"

"I'm okay and I think Allanah's eager to come out." She said.

"Sorry I'm late Baby. I dropped my phone somewhere; Ma fucking killed me when she saw me walking up to the house."

"As long as someone did." She said before I leaned in and kissed her.

"Can I do anything? Or get you anything?" I asked her and she shook her head. "Have you seen a doctor yet or anything?"

"Um yeah they said we're okay because she's full term" Bella said but she still looked nervous.

"Right I'm going to call Ma and tell her you got here." Anne said and I nodded. I then reached up and pulled the curtains closed around Bella's bed so she could have a minute.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." I said wrapping my arms around her.

"I was so scared." She murmured and I nodded kissing the top of her head. "But you're here now." She said.

"So any time frame on how long it's going to take?"

"Apparently the first one is always the longest." Bella said with a shrug as my sister came back into the room.

"Yeah the doctor is making his rounds so I say he'll be back around to ye in a little while." Anne said and I nodded, before something struck me.

"Wait did you say him?"

**I'm so bad! I know I should have updated, I left you guys hanging and I'm sorry. But I was out last night and I forgot to update before I went and gah! Sorry! So here it is.**

**Again I really apologise for this being so late.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Alright Isabella, let's take a look here" A man about thirty said pulling the curtains around Bella's bed closed again. "Oh who's this?" he asked looking at me.

"I'm Edward Masen, the Dad and Bella's boyfriend." I said extending my hand.

"I'm Dr. Cullen, I'll be delivering your daughter today." Dr. Cullen said and I fought to hide my frown. It doesn't take a genius to know why a man would choose to become a gynaecologist. Although I would never be so fucking stupid as to deal with women in labour for a living. Honestly when it came time to fecking push I was staying at Bella's head and not looking down.

I love sex with Bella and no way was I ruining that to fucking look at that.

People were always going on about how childbirth is beautiful.

I grew up on a farm, I knew how birthing went and there was nothing beautiful about it.

He nodded and then he did something that I wasn't sure should I punch him for or not. He reached under the covers and felt her up.

Bella bit her lip and looked up at the ceiling obviously embarrassed by the whole ordeal while I glared at Dr. Cullen. Here I was not able to have sex for nearly two months now after Bella gave birth and he was feeling her up.

Once he stopped he removed his hand and told Bella she was five centimetres, so she was half way there before leaving.

"Honestly I would buy a lady dinner first before doing that." I muttered.

"Do you want to go over how we met?" Bella asked me.

"I said Lady" I mumbled and almost instantly I felt two hands hit across the back of the head. "For fuck sake Anne!" I hissed, knowing there were other women on the ward.

"What? Bella doesn't hit you as hard as she should." Anne said while I rubbed the back of my head.

"Are you fucking pregnant or something? Crazy fucking bitch" I muttered and she swiftly hit the back of my head again. "Stop fucking doing that it hurts. Baby, tell her" I murmured looking to Bella for sympathy.

"Edward I'm about to push your fucking child out of my fanny, I'm not talking to you about fucking pain." Bella muttered and I sighed.

This was going to be a long couple of hours.

**I swear, the baby will be here in the next chapter.**

**She's an Irish Woman, she's going to come in her own time now.**

**Keep reviewing I love hearing from you!**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Okay come on Isabella, push, push, push, push... and stop." Dr. Cullen said and Bella threw her head back against me. I was kneeling on the bed, holding both her hands as she pushed, her legs set up in stirrups.

She had been at this for about ten minutes now but it seemed like a life time.

"Fuck" Bella groaned. I kissed her sweaty flushed forehead, not really giving a shit right now. She needed me for moral support and that what I was going to fucking give.

Because Lord knows my fucking opinion didn't matter. Ever.

"One more big push, now Isabella" Dr. Cullen said she cried out as she squeezed the shit out of my hands as she pushed down. "Right the head is out. We're just going to turn her okay?"

Bella nodded, her hold body trembling with the pain now and the energy she was using. Unfortunately Dr. Handsy had been busy with another patient and we had missed the allotted time for Bella to get her epidural so she was doing it all natural. If she broke my hand I was sending the fucking bill to that fucker.

"Okay now, give us another push Isabella and your little girl will be out." Dr. Cullen said and Bella cried out again before we could hear another cry. "There we go" Dr. Cullen said.

"Is she okay?" Bella asked me her eyes clenched shut tightly with the pain.

I looked down at the crying, red pruny baby in Dr. Cullen's hands, and I couldn't help but smile.

"She's perfect" I murmured kissing the side of Bella head.

"Oh thank God"

**Okay, for my missed updating the last couple of days I decided not to make you wait to meet the Babba!**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"There's my baby" Bella said as the nurse rolled a cot onto the ward.

"How the fuck can you tell that's her?" I asked Bella who looked at me confused. "I'm sorry I was at the nursery earlier while you were asleep. I was staring right at her and I lost track of which one she was. The last time you saw her you were screaming in pain." I said.

"I just know Edward" She said as the nurse came towards us. The nurse carefully lifted our baby out of the cot and put her into Bella's awaiting arms.

"She's very well tempered." The nurse said.

"Then that's not our baby." I told Bella who glared at me before smiling back down at our little girl.

"We have the birth certificate ready for you two to sign" The nurse said and Bella nodded to me to go first. I quickly signed my name in the father's spot and Bella grabbed the pen from my hand to sign it while holding the baby.

The woman had magical powers.

"Um..." Bella said looking at the birth certificate. "That's wrong"

"What Hon?" The nurse asked her as she adjusted the bed covers..

"She's getting her Dad's name. And that's not how we're spelling her first name." Bella said and the nurse looked confused. "She Allanah with two l's and a h. And she's Masen... with an 'e'" Bella said and I looked at the birth certificate and saw the nurse had scrawled Alana Swan on the name line.

I didn't like that one fucking bit now.

"Well you'll have to go to the office and change it." The nurse said and Bella groaned.

"Why can't you do it now?" I asked curiously.

"Because this is the official record."

"What if I don't sign it?" Bella asked.

"I'm very busy" The nurse and Bella glared at the woman before scribbling her name on the birth certificate.

"We'll get it change." Bella said to the nurse before the mean woman left. "Fucking hell" Bella muttered.

"I really don't like that" I said.

"I know Honey, we'll get it changed though okay. They did this to Ma when Connor was born. They spelt his name with a fucking 'e' and then Da was so tired he signed in on the wrong line. Don't worry we'll go down and get it all sorted tomorrow." She told me while smiling down at our baby. "Isn't that right Baby? We'll get it all fixed." She cooed.

"You're a natural with her." I said kissing Bella's lips before kissing the top of the baby's head.

"Have you held her yet?" Bella asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Have you held your little girl yet?" Bella asked me and I shook my head. "You're not going to hurt her Edward."

I really doubted that, she was so tiny. She was so perfect, I was fecking sure I would wreck her.

"It will be fine" Bella said.

"I really doubt that"

**Oh! We broke another 100 mark! Wow!**

**And the moment we're all waiting for is next, he's going to hold her!**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	60. Chapter 60

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Right just make a cradle in your arms." She said and I nodded making a shape similar to what she was doing in my arms "And just remember to support her head." Bella said and I nodded. "Ready?"

"Fuck no" I said and Bella laughed as she placed Allanah into my arms.

"Now just sit down and you'll be grand." Bella said and I nodded carefully walking back to my chair and slowly sitting down.

The weight felt strange in my arms.

I was used to lifting things of different weight while at work with my Da but I think it was the fact she was so soft but sturdy.

It was like holding a pillow... but no... maybe a couch cushion?

I smiled down at her, her little face shut tight, her eyes shut as she slept in my arms. She was so tiny, I was certain I was going to drop her but I wouldn't let myself.

"Are you crying?" Bella asked me and I looked up and realise I did have my tears in my eyes but I wasn't going to let her fucking know about it.

"No" I said before looking back at the baby.

"I won't tell anyone you cried."

"You better fucking not... not that I am." I amended quickly causing her to laugh.

**Aw he's so adorable even when he's cursing.**

**Please keep reviewing, I love hearing from you!**

**Love The Irish Cullen**


	61. Chapter 61

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Alright is that everything Love?" I asked her and she nodded. I was after loading everything in the car. Bella stood fiddling with the baby seat while I shut the boot. "She all set?" I asked and Bella nodded.

"Perfect" Bella said leaning down and kissing Allanah's little scrunched up face as she slept in the baby seat.

"Right Mammy let's get you into the car." I said and Bella glared at me.

"I'm not an invalid Edward."

"Humour me Love. I need you to be on top form, so when you can take it gently I'll be making sure you do."

"Alright" She said as I shut the car door carefully and walked her around the far side and helped her in the back seat. I then got into the front seat of the car and carefully pulled out of the parking space.

Bella cooed at Allanah in her baby chair while I drove home.

What kind of maniacs are on these roads? Seriously, I'm trying to get my baby home and it's National Muppets on the fecking Road Day.

Didn't help it was a fucking bank holiday either.

"Edward you can drive a little faster." Bella said.

"I'm transporting very important cargo, plus I don't think you or your fanny would thank me right now for flying over speed bumps." I told her.

"Don't talk about my fanny with the baby in the car." Bella said.

"Bella she just came out of it. I think she knows what it looks like." I said and Bella didn't respond letting me know she was rolling her eyes.

I eventually got us home though.

And Allanah didn't wake up crying once, thank you very fucking much.

**So proud of him. Lol!**

**Keep reviewing. I love hearing what you think.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	62. Chapter 62

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"We're home Baby Girl" Bella cooed as I carried Allanah's carrier inside. Thankfully I had managed to talk everyone out of being in the house when we got home. Bella was so tired; I just wanted her to relax so she could be on the mend.

"Where will I put her?" I asked Bella.

"Bring her into the sitting room, I want to feed her." Bella said as she slowly walked into the sitting. She was still a little sore but slowly getting better.

Breast feeding was the weirdest fucking thing I have ever seen in my life.

Those were my boobs, well they were Bella's but I was supposed to have unlimited access to those boobs. Okay not unlimited because Lord knows that she had to be in just the right fucking mood for me to grope them during a snog. But you know what I fucking mean.

But here I was watching my little angel get her food from my... I mean Bella's boobs. First the doctor feels her up as she was about to give birth and now her boobs... was nothing fecking sacred anymore?

"What?" Bella asked not looking up from the baby while she held her against her.

"Nothing"

"Edward?" Bella asked looking up.

"It's weird." I told her and she rolled her eyes. "I suppose it's kinda nice you get to have that bond with her but I mean those are..."

"You want to play with my boobs?" she asked.

"Well..."

"You're such a fucking pig" She muttered before looking back down to Allanah "Isn't that Allanah? Isn't Daddy a pig?" she cooed and I groaned sitting down beside her. I covered my eyes with my arm.

"I'm sorry" I sighed and she shrugged.

"Ah I knew you were special when I met you." She said shrugging.

"Good special?"

"What do you fucking think?"

"You know some couples are nice to each other." I told her and she looked up confused.

"Where the fuck did you read that?" she asked with a smirk. I leaned in and kissed her before kissing the top of Allanah's head. "Love you."

"Love you too Babe." I said.

"I was talking to the fucking baby ye thick."

**Couples that are nice to each other? Blasphemy! **

**Review please! I love hearing your thoughts.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	63. Chapter 63

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Oh my God, she's tiny." Alice squealed as I carried Allanah into the room. She was three weeks and officially a Masen now, we got that birth certificate issue sorted out so now it was official.

Thank you very fucking much.

But she was getting baptised in a couple of weeks, hence the American invasion.

"Yeah Alice, babies are small. Well done there." I said and Bella giggled coming over to take the baby but I shook my head holding the baby close to me. "Eh it's Daddy's cuddle time. If you wanted her you should gone and changed the nappy yourself." I said sitting down on the chair across from Rosalie while Bella pouted. "Where are the lads?" I asked gently rubbing Allanah's back.

"They went to the grocery store." Alice said.

"Where?" I asked and Alice glared at me. "Alice it's called the shops." I told her.

"You know I didn't miss you." Alice told me.

"Lies" I said before kissing Allanah's head.

"Do you want tea Honey?" Bella asked me.

"Yeah please Babe." I said "So Alice when are you meeting Jasper's Mammy?" I asked her, trying to get a rise out of her.

"Oh we're going to go tomorrow." She said.

"Ah good luck with that." I told her.

"Are you nervous?" Rosalie asked her and she nodded.

"Ah you'll be grand. Just don't arrive back in nine months with one of these and she'll love ye." I said smiling down at Allanah. "Although Bella seems to be getting on okay with Mammy even more so now that we have a baby. Maybe it's because I came home."

"Although why anyone would want him back is beyond me." Bella said.

"Hurtful" I said "Allanah your Mammy is very mean to your poor Daddy." I cooed.

"You seem to be doing alright." Alice told me.

"Only because I'm writing stuff down for him." Bella said putting my tea on the table.

"Cheers Babe." I said.

"Now can I have my Baby?" she asked me and I shook my head. "Sharing is caring Edward."

"This isn't my caring face." I told her.

"Ah you'll just have to have another one to stop the fighting." Rosalie said.

"Shut the fuck up"

"Not for awhile"

And surprisingly those replies did not come out the way you would have expected.

Bella looked at me shocked.

"What?" I asked.

"No"

"I'm not saying like tomorrow." I told her. "In a couple of years."

"You are so fucking broody." Bella said rolling her eyes.

"Am not" I said lying Allanah on my chest so it only took on hand to hold her and I could drink my tea.

Oh yeah Daddy had learnt some tricks of his own.

I'm not as skilled as Bella who has mastered the ability to balance the baby, update a facebook status and make a phone call.

But still pretty impressive.

"I've never met a man so broody." Bella said rolling her eyes.

"You're lucky. The minute someone mentions a baby Emmett looks ready to throw up." Rosalie said.

"You'd swear that I'd just told Jasper I wanted six children in six years because I said Allanah's pictures were cute when you sent them." Alice said shaking her head.

"Ladies give me two weeks, by the time ye head home the lads are going to be in love with having a babby" I said and Bella shook her head at me. "What?"

"This is coming from the man who asked who the father was when I told him I was pregnant."

**Oh he's an adorable Daddyward ain't he? I just love him to be honest.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	64. Chapter 64

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"So what do you think of the Daddy thing?" Jasper asked as we sat down at a table with our pints. The girls had taken over my fucking sitting room having a girlie night with chick flicks and Alco-pops, well none for Bella because she didn't want to have to pump and dump.

Something I mistook completely when she said, what? If you look at it, it can easily have two very fucking different meanings.

But I digress, because of this I suggested the lads and I head down to the local for a couple of scoops. Bella and I had been down a couple of times just getting a feel for the atmosphere, never going too crazy because she was pregnant and couldn't drink but you know sometimes it was nice just to head out. For the craic ya know?

Safe to say the lads were happy to head to a decent pub with no shit, just getting a pint.

"It's actually fucking cool. Like when she was pregnant I was like 'I'm going to be fucking useless' but it's actually fucking handy if you actually listen to what your told to do." I told them.

"Look at you, liking being a Daddy. I always thought you would be the last one out of us to settle down."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we thought you were queer." Emmett said and Jasper hit his arm.

"No it's because we wondered who the fuck would go out with you." Jasper said and punched his arm. "Nah just because we thought you weren't really the Daddy type."

"Well I am and you two better start listening to ye're women about babies and shite because they want some." I told them both.

"So when are you and Bella getting married?" Emmett asked "After she starts working again?" he asked me and I shook my head. "I didn't think Bella was the big wedding type."

"No it's not just that, we're not getting married."

"What the fuck? You haven't asked her? How has your mother not fucking killed you?" Emmett asked me.

"I did fucking ask her. She told me to fuck off."

"Are you serious?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah" I said drinking from my pint.

"And ye just left it at that?" Emmett asked.

"Lads what the fuck has happened to ye're fecking dicks? Our first lads night in fucking months and we're talking about marriage and babies." I told them wanting to change the subject. I hated talking about this. I had fucking heard it from my mother enough.

"What do you mean you're not getting married? You fucked up the proposal didn't you? For fuck sake Edward how do you fuck that up? Do we need to do fucking everything for you? I don't blame her so." Emmett said.

Seriously I'm not violent but I had had several day dreams about killing something with all the fucking questions.

"Shut up. Why did she say no?" Jasper asked.

"She thought I was asking because she was pregnant." I said before gulping another bit of my pint.

"Were ye?" Emmett asked.

"Not really."

"So why didn't you fucking tell her that?" Jasper asked and I groaned.

"Have you been phoning my fecking Ma or something?" I asked.

"I just figured you two were waiting until after Allanah's christening to tell everyone. Oh you should propose then." Emmett said.

"She would fucking kill me."

"Really?" Jasper asked.

"Have you met Bella?" I asked. "Seriously if she didn't already have my balls in a fecking jar somewhere, she'd rip them off and force feed them to a random fucking rabid dog."

**So yeah men behaving like... women... is there anything better?**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	65. Chapter 65

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

I fucking love drinking.

Like seriously being drunk is fucking legend.

Emmett, Jasper and I may have over indulged ourselves at the pub but come on, my best friends were home from America and we were celebrating me having a healthy baby girl. It seemed like a fecking perfect opportunity to over indulge ourselves.

"So here's what you need to do" Emmett said pulling me into a hemlock as we walked up the road, well drunkenly stumbled, back to my house.

"What?" I asked "Wait where's Jasper?" I asked looking back and seeing him taking a piss in the ditch. "Whitlock come the fuck on!" I yelled and he groaned before catching up to us.

"Edward, you're not fecking listening to me." Emmett said his warm breath on my face. He had problems with personal space while drunk. "You need to make a honest fecking woman of that girl. It's bad enough you already have a fucking bastard baby."

"What?" I asked pulling out of his arms. "Don't fucking call my daughter a fucking bastard you prick" I said before punching him in the jaw.

"You prick" Emmett said before punching me back. Jasper had begun taking a piss again but looked up when he saw me and Emmett fighting.

"Will you two stop fucking messing?" Jasper asked pulling me away. "Now kiss and make up." He said and I slapped him on the back of his head before walking ahead.

"Ah Edward I didn't fucking mean it." Emmett said and I gave him the middle finger before turning into the housing estate and heading towards mine and Bella's house.

My mouth was throbbing, I touched my lip and realised my lip was bleeding.

"Fuck it." I muttered as I walked to the front door I unlocked it just as the other two muppets arrived in the front garden.

I don't think we were being very quiet because Bella stood at the end of the stairs as I walked in.

"What the fuck?" she asked me.

"Emmett is sleeping in his fucking car."

**Oh... drunken bastards... And yes there is always someone pissing in a hedge on the walk home.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	66. Chapter 66

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"What the fuck happened?" Bella asked me as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of frozen pea from the freezer and wrapping them in a tea towel, before setting it on my lip. Emmett arrived in, his jaw swelling and his eye as well. Jasper frowned following him, holding his eye. "Did ye get jumped?"

"No" I said while the others reached for the freezer.

"He fucking punched me Bella." Emmett roared.

"Will you shut the fuck up. You're going to wake the baby." Bella said before reaching up and checking my lip. "Why did you punch him?" Bella asked me.

"He fucking called Allanah a bastard."

"She is" Emmett said.

"Fucker" I said going for him again when Bella grabbed my arm.

"He's fucking drunk." Bella said and I sighed. "But I'll be fucking happy when he wakes up with the swollen face and a hangover.

**They're still drunken bastards it would seem... Aren't ye lucky getting another update! But alas I must sleep because I am very sleepy and want to be able to function in a couple of hours.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	67. Chapter 67

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

Needless to say Emmett was in fucking shit when he woke up the next morning and he had no idea why.

Bella had told Rosalie what had happened when they got up and Rosalie added to the bruises.

I on the other hand was being spoilt. I was the protective Daddy who defended his little girl. Granted Bella and I still couldn't have sex but I got myself a blow job. And really who was I to complain? That woman was a beaut.

And a saint.

A saint who gives blow jobs.

And saint and a beaut.

My mouth was fucking swollen though. I didn't look half as fecking bad as Emmett though, who had gotten it from Jasper as well when he had found out what I had punched Emmett for. Of course Emmett gave Jasper a black eye in return so Alice was doting on him.

"So what do ye want to do today?" I asked as Bella lifted a blanket up to cover herself as she fed Allanah, I was getting so familiar with her tits just being out at this stage I really didn't care. Emmett's eyes bugged out the first time he realised what she was doing under the blanket. Funny shit. We were sitting in the kitchen, like we always did. Seriously I don't know why we spent so much money on the fucking couch in the sitting room, we always sat in the kitchen.

"I was thinking of going the Phoneix Park, show Alice all up there?" Bella asked.

"Shouldn't we wait for when the boys can go out?" Alice asked and everyone in the room except for Rosalie looked at her confused.

"What?" I asked her.

"You hardly want to go out looking like that." Rosalie said.

"Well I'm not paying for a fucking holiday to sit in" Emmett said and Jasper nodded.

"So you're willing to go out all banged up like that?" Alice asked us and we nodded.

"Yeah why?" I asked her.

"Well back home when guys get beat up they wouldn't go out much."

"Ah Jaysus it's a little bump." Bella said. "They'll fucking live. Plus the fresh air in the park will do the boys some good and the Babba." Bella added glancing under the blanket.

"You're not going to do that when we're out are you?" Emmett asked.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Eh.. the feeding" Jasper said.

"Will you two get over it, they're fucking boobs." I said "God you'd swear you've never seen them before." I muttered and Bella chuckled.

"Yeah I wonder what they'd say if we told them you've actually drank..." She began when I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"Fuck off" Rosalie said.

"That is mouldy." Jasper said.

"You drank her breast milk?" Alice asked shocked.

"Like from the tit?"

No prize for guessing who that came from.

**Side note, I went to secondary school in the country (evil experiment by my mother let me tell you). One day in fourth year I think it was, we were talking about milk and which milk was the best. One lad promptly stated that milk from the tit was the best. Forgetting to mention he meant the tip of a cow's udder that is called a tit or teeth. Oh how we laughed and laughed.**

**Anywhoo review please?**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	68. Chapter 68

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"It's no big fucking deal" I murmured while glaring at Bella who was blushing while she continued to feed the baby, embarrassed about her slip.

"So seriously from the tit?" Emmett asked and I looked down. "Is that like a kinky thing?"

"No ye dirt bag." Bella said. "I was having problems with my milk and I got this as a suggestion that if he..."

"Played milk maid?" Jasper asked and I glared at him.

"Well it fucking worked." I muttered. "And it's not like it was something I was begging to do. I did it for my daughter." I said.

"Suuure" Alice said.

"I swear to God" I groaned. "Bella these people are too immature." I told her and she laughed.

"Babe can you take her and burp her I think she's falling asleep."

"Right" I said putting my arms under the blanket and lifting the baby out when the blanket fell.

"Whoo nip slip" Jasper yelled.

Bella groaned and Allanah cried.

"Shut the fuck up." I said to Jasper before cuddling the baby to me and kissing the side of her. "Did silly Uncle Jasper scare you? Acting like a little boy who's never seen some boobies before?" I cooed.

"You're baby talk is so fucking weird." Emmett said but thankfully Allanah calmed down enough so I could burp her while Bella readjusted her top. "Bella, nice tits. A1."

"Oh shut the fuck up." She said grabbing a pillow and fucking it at his head.

"Don't comment on those tits, those are mine and Allanah's." I said and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Some women can't take a fucking compliment." He muttered.

**Some of you have some scary breast feeding stories. Holy Crap! I think the worst one that ever happened in my vicinity was when my Dad accidentally drank his Aunt's (she's only like five years older than him) breast milk. I was like five at the time and we were having breakfast in her house and for some reason she had her breast milk in a jug in the fridge. My Dad just started pouring it on his cereal before he could be stopped. I never got why it was so nasty until he told me when I was older. Still makes me laugh lol.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	69. Chapter 69

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

So we decided to load up and head to Dublin. Bella and I drove up with Allanah and the other four took the rental car. We planned to leave the car at the park and ride for the Luas, get the Luas and then walk up to the park. It was sunny, for some strange reason, which was nice.

"So what prompted Emmett to call her a bastard?" Bella asked me as she drove up the M50. It was her first time driving since she had the baby and she was a little nervous, and driving as slow as me Granny, who's dead.

"What?" I asked her.

"Well I doubted he called her it for nothing. I know we're giving him shit, but he's a good guy." Bella said. "So what made him say it?"

"Nothing, he's just an asshole." I said.

"Do you think I was fucking born yesterday?" Bella asked me.

"No."

"Then tell me the truth." She said pinching my arm.

"For fuck sake." I muttered.

"So...?"

"He was asking were we getting married."

"You and Emmett?" she asked me.

"Yeah you make one drunken promise at the debs and fuck it if he's never let me forget." I said and Bella chuckled. "But no, you and me." I told her.

"Oh right and then you told him we weren't?"

"Yeah and they were slaggin me." I explained.

"Why?"

"For living in sin with a little bastard." I told her "So I punched him."

"Good for you." She said giving my hand a squeeze because she was driving.

"I knew you would approve if it was for a good reason." I told her and she laughed. Allanah began crying in her car seat. I looked behind me and saw she was wide awake. "Oh I think someone needs a nappy change." I said. "Oh fuck, can you pull over here?" I asked pointing to the hard shoulder and I nodded.

"Just give me a second" She said putting her hazards on before going into the hard shoulder and stopping the car.

Allanah was pulling a little exorcist in the back, screaming.

"Okay Baby, we're coming to get it fixed now." Bella said trying to get her side of the car but the car zoomed past her, making it too dangerous to open the door. I groaned and decided to just jump out my side and get her cleaned up.

Emmett pulled up behind us as I got out and opened the back door.

"Everything okay?" he asked getting out of his car

"Yep, just a dirty nappy." I told him unstrapping Allanah from her car seat.

"Edward did you put the mat down first?" Bella asked me.

"No, I'm trying to soothe the crying child Bella." I told her as the baby continued to scream.

"You're going to get shite all over the car." She groaned.

"Just give me a fucking minute" I said. "Emmett take her" I said holding out the baby.

"When she's screaming like that?" he asked.

"She's a baby not a bomb Emmett." Bella said.

"You know you could get out of the fucking car and help Bella" Emmett said.

"Do you think I like sitting here listening to her cry?" Bella asked.

"Lads shut the fuck up." I said handing Emmett the baby and grabbing the baby bag and setting the mat down. "Right now Princess, what did you leave Daddy?" I asked her.

Another day as a parent.

**Sorry but I went to see Breaking Dawn and was busy the night before and didn't get a chance to update. Did everyone else have a moment of heart failure when they saw Breaking Dawn? If you haven't seen it I won't spoil it but Holy Jaysus, I was in bits.**

**I'll update again the morning to make up for the missing updates! I promise.**

**Review please!**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	70. Chapter 70

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

After one very disgusting nappy was taken care of we managed to get up to the Luas stop.

We parked and Bella went and got the ticket and disposed of the nappy bag while I got the buggy out of the boot of the car.

"Hey Edward, Alice said something fucking hilarious in the car." Emmett said as they pulled up beside me. "Alice, tell him."

"It wasn't that funny Emmett" Alice said and Jasper chuckled telling me otherwise.

"What was it Chicken?" I asked her and she glared at me. Alice hated the endearment. We called her it to piss her off more than anything now. "Rose can you get Allanah out?" I asked her and she nodded as Bella came back and handed Emmett a parking ticket for the car.

"A1 Bells" He said.

"No bother. What's going on?" Bella asked me.

"Apparently Alice is about to tell a joke." I said.

"And it is a doozy." Emmett said chuckling to himself.

"It was just a question." Alice said.

"Oh God" Bella said.

Alice's questions were infamous.

My favourites had to be 'why do you drive on the wrong side of the road?' and 'how come you all speak English?'

Well Chicken, after hundreds of years of British imperialism it's kinda hard to lose some habits. She should know she was American, granted they loved their history. It just made Irish people grumpy to think of the past sometimes.

"Lay it on us" Bella said.

"Well I never realised all you guys were Catholic."

"Okay" Bella said. "And? Was that it?" Bella asked Emmett.

"No, that wasn't the funny part." Emmett said.

"Well then what?"

"Well if Allanah is getting baptised in the next few weeks that means you're like religious."

"Sure" I said as I snapped the latched tight on the buggy and Rosalie placed the baby in.

"So why weren't you in mass this morning?" she asked and Bella and I burst out laughing. "Jazz am I saying something wrong here?" she asked him and he shook his head. "What's so funny?"

"We only go to mass for important stuff." Bella explained. "Christening, weddings, funerals, the sacraments... Christmas, holy week and Easter." Bella explained.

"So you're not really religious" Alice said and Bella shrugged. "So why bother getting the baby baptised?"

"Well one life wouldn't be worth living with our mothers." I said as Bella tucked a blanket over Allanah and put the nappy bag over the back of the buggy. "Ready?" I asked her and she nodded.

"So you're just doing it to keep your mother happy?" she asked.

"Well that and it's almost impossible to enrol a child in school in Ireland without a baptism certificate." Bella said. "Most of the schools have ties to the church." She explained.

"Are you serious?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. I think they're becoming a bit more open minded but you know kids make their holy communion and confirmation through their classes in school." Bella explained. "When Connor was going to school my Ma had to have his baptism certificate."

"So the state doesn't run the schools?" Alice asked.

"Yeah they do but they're still Catholic." I explained.

"That makes no sense." Alice said.

"Welcome to land of cead mile failte, or as I like to call it the island of catholic justified fuckery." I said causing Bella and the lads to chuckle.

**Another snippet of very true Irish culture, the fact that while we're gone secular in some ways we're still Catholic. I'm sure some of you would of read the story of the Indian woman who was not allowed have a medical termination after she was told her child had miscarried and then she herself died three days later because of medical complications. And the justification for that? 'We don't do kill anything with a foetal heartbeat in Catholic Ireland.' To be quite honest I'm a little embarrassed to be Irish at the moment following the scandal. Don't let the leprechauns fool you guys; it's not as nice a nation to live in.**

**And yes it is very true, in order to get a child into a local school you have to have a baptism certificate, and if the child isn't Catholic a special meeting is normally set up with the principal, the parish priest and the parents of that child. And yes schools are funded by the state so don't ask me why we still have that system.**

**Okay rant about catholic justified fuckery is over. So if you want to review and let me know what you thought of the chapter that would be excellent.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	71. Chapter 71

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

Alice kept asking questions as we got onto the Luas, thankfully it wasn't too busy so we easily got the buggy on with no hassles.

"Seriously though so one goes to Church?" Alice asked.

"Mass" Emmett correct her as he pulled a chair down in the part that was reserved for people with buggies and wheelchairs. I sat down and took hold of the buggy, not wanting it to roll. Bella nudged my hand out of the way and sat on my lap because there weren't enough seats for everyone. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she held onto the buggy. "And of course people do, just a lot of people would have you believe have you believing they're saints when they wouldn't notice if the local church went missing during Holy Week." He said and Alice nodded but we could all tell she had no idea what Emmett had just said.

Just then the Luas moved and Alice fell a little bit.

"Hold onto the bar Love." Jasper said standing behind her and holding to the yellow bar.

"Oh right" She said. "So what's this thing called?"

"The Luas" Bella answered.

We could see some other amused commuters smirking at Alice but they let her on.

"Like the name Louis? Is it named after the guy who came up with it?"Alice asked.

"No" I said shaking my head. "L-U-A-S. It means speed I think."

"By God you're practically fluent." Rosalie teased.

"Rosalie you're probably the only one fucking fluent in Irish on this thing and you're not even Irish." Jasper said.

"Why don't Irish people speak Irish?" Alice asked.

"We keep telling you British imperialism." Emmett said.

"Yeah but that's been over for what? A couple of hundred years..."

"Woah!" Jasper said. "Try a few decades."

"What?" Alice asked.

"Alice shut up before you get this thing bombed." Bella said and I nodded.

"Are you serious?" Alice asked and we both nodded. "They had bombings in Ireland?"

It was then Alice was introduced to one of the best things about being Irish.

And that is, if you say something mildly offensive or inquisitive on a mode of public transportation where there are people a stranger will come over and try to educate on what you're talking about.

**Okay gonna clarify a few things.**

**1. In order to get children into most schools in Ireland they need a baptism certificate. Technically the schools are state run and a child shouldn't need it but they generally ask for one and if not there are usually questions as to why the child isn't baptised.  
2. The Catholic Church will baptize children with unmarried parents.  
3. Schools won't care whether Bella and Edward are married or not, they'll just want the child to be baptized to make it easier for things such as communion and confirmation which is run through schools.**

**Hope that clears things up for you all.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	72. Chapter 72

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

Yeah we made a new friend on the Luas. Alice looked shocked as this tiny seventy year old man came over to her and started explaining the civil war to Ireland to her. I think he introduced himself, but he probably didn't.

And by the way he was spinning things I figured he was a bit of a 'RA head if you know what I mean. Alice of course didn't know so we had to explain to her what the IRA was which was so simple and straight forward... note the sarcasm.

So after Alice had been thoroughly educated by the strangers on the Luas and we got off at the National Museum we had to further explain some stuff.

"So you're saying there are like six states in Ireland that are owned by England?" Alice asked.

"Not states, counties." Emmett said taking this very serious. Emmett's family were known to have partaken in some... less than legal IRA activity in the past but sure everyone did back in those days, so he took the topic very serious.

"And to this day you haven't gotten them back?" Alice asked.

"No, we don't want them back." Bella said.

"Oh who made you the speaker for the whole country?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett if we took on the North we'd be more bankrupt than normal. We would have to subsidise them and we don't get any of that shit down here. Plus it's carefully crafted that as long as the majority wish to be part of the UK they will be so shut up." Bella said.

"Holy fuck she's a Unionist" Emmett said.

"Seriously?" I asked Emmett.

"Do your parents know?"

"Okay crazy I'm taking my baby to the park why don't you go into the museum and find people in there to complain about this too." Bella said pushing the buggy up towards the Phoneix Park.

"Right... well I'm going to go with Bella" I said and the other nodded while Emmett pouted.

"So wait what's a Unionist...?"

**So that's another bit of Irish culture for you. It's really complicated to explain but you can't have an Irish story without talking about the North, it's just not right.**

**It's really long and complicated so I'm not going to go further into it, but just Google it if you're curious. All I'm going to say, I'm pro doing whatever they want up there. If they want to be British let them be British, if they want to be Irish let them be Irish. That's all I'm saying.**

**Review please!**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	73. Chapter 73

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"So what's this Park called?" Alice asked as walked up the main path.

"The Phoneix Park" I told her.

"Oh right."

"The President's house is located in the park. Aras an Uachtaran." Bella said and Alice's eyes widened looking interested.

"And the zoo is just up there" Emmett said.

"Is his kidding?" Alice asked me.

"No why?" I asked.

"The President's home is located in the same Park as the zoo?" Alice asked.

"Yeah and a bunch of deer." Jasper said.

"Not as much as there used to be. The foreigners were going around killing them for the meat." Bella explained.

"Are you for real?" Jasper asked and she nodded. "Fucking hell."

"So wait the President, like of the whole Island of Ireland, lives in this Park?"

"Alice are you fucking listening to what we've been telling you or what?"

**Yes the President's residence is in the same park as the zoo. Don't ask me why. Aras an Uachtaran... hmm now how do we pronounce this one. Okay Aras = R-s, an= on, Uachtaran = ook-tar-on. Yeah I think that's it. Jaysus lads I'll have ye fluent before this is over.**

**So review please!**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	74. Chapter 74

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"I am in heaven" Alice said as she handed me another basket to hold.

"Fuck off, I'm already carrying Bella's shite and you know the child. Give this shit to Jasper." I told her handed her back her basket.

"I fucking hate you Edward." Jasper said as Alice handed him in the basket. "And you're fucking girlfriend, like seriously what the fuck? Penneys? In Town? On a fucking Saturday?"

"Lads look at all these socks." Emmett said arriving over with a basket full of jocks and socks. "Set for the year lads."

"You're not supposed to be enjoying this?"

"Can we go to Tesco or Dunnes next? I want to get some Figrolls."

"Bella? Love we've been here since before Noah built his Ark." I told her and she rolled her eyes. "Plus I think the Babba needs a nappy change" I said looking down at Allanah who was making the 'yeah, I pooped' face.

"Well why don't you and Jazz head over to Jervis and we'll meet ye there?"

"Because I'm trying to make sure we get home." I told her.

"Fine, fine. We're hurrying up." She said before kneeling down and kissing the baby's forehead "And then Daddy is going to buy Mammy lunch and we'll go home okay?" she cooed.

"Likely story Swan. I'll believe it once we get there."

"Hey Edward, I pick you up some socks."

"Don't worry Em. I got him four packs."

I hate Penneys.

**Just another bit of banter for you all. Up next Allanah's Christening!**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	75. Chapter 75

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Edward is she dressed?" Anne asked coming up the stairs.

"Who?" I asked coming out of the bathroom drying my hair as I did. Bella had told to wash it properly this time and not just stand underneath the water. How does she fucking now?

"Allanah?" Anne asked.

"No. Bella doesn't want to put her in the dress until we get to the church." I said and Anne nodded. "I'm just going to put her in the other dress Alice bought her the other day. Where's Jimmy?" I asked her.

"With James downstairs, I thought I would come up and help out seeing as the other two are useless." Anne said referring to Alice and Rosalie. "And stop calling him Jimmy!"

Let's just say the novelty of them being American and not knowing stuff was wearing off. Rosalie wasn't too bad because she had done trips back and forth with Bella since she was fifteen plus she lived her when she studied Irish but Alice could be a nightmare at the best of times.

Plus neither of them were Catholic so they didn't really get what was going on today.

Allanah was now five weeks old and today was the day we began guilt tripping her... I mean welcomed her to the wonderment of faith and what not.

Yeah today was her Christening and Bella was up to ninety and I wasn't getting in her fucking way.

"Where's Bella?" Anne asked.

"She's feeding the baby in our room." I told her. "I'm going to check on them now okay."

"Yeah okay, let me know if Bella want me to get the baby ready while she gets in the shower or anything."

"I'll do it." I told her and she gave me a pointed look. "I'm not hopeless you know, I dress her most days, especially when I take her to Ma's..."

"Like Bella doesn't lay out the outfits the night before."

"No..." Yes.

I ignored my sister and walked into mine and Bella's bedroom where she was sitting in the middle of the bed feeding the baby. I smiled at my two girls.

Allanah was getting prettier every day and more like her mother, God help me and Bella was just stunning. Even after having a baby she was a fucking ride who I missed being with, in that way. Thank God it was only one more fucking week; the two of us were itching for a ride at this stage.

But there was something amazing about the bond between them and you could see it when Bella fed our little girl. It was just so pure and innocent and that's what I loved about seeing them together.

"Are you going to gawp or were you looking for something?" Bella asked smiling up at me.

"Just coming in to check everything's okay." I said and she nodded. I sat on the bed beside her and kissed her forehead. My lip was healed, just in time for the photos today. Thank the Lord for that, I had been avoiding my mother since the incident knowing she would kill me for getting roughed up so close to the day. "Anne said she would help me get Allanah sorted while you got in the shower and did your hair." I said and she nodded smiling down at the baby.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan, and make sure you hang the gown up in the back seat. Your Ma is bringing the shawl up with her?"

"Yeah Anne said she saw it yesterday and it looks lovely." I told her. My mother had a tradition of crocheting christening shawls for every baby in the family. I always thought it was nice thing to do, it was better than buying one. But Ma had gone further and stitched Allanah's name and the date of her christening into the side which Bella thought were great.

"Great, is the camera charged?" Bella asked and I nodded. "I'm going to give ours to Ma to hold. I was going to give it to Alice but I'd be afraid she'd miss the important parts."

"Yeah that's grand. Did you talk to Connor yet?" I asked her.

"Yeah he can't wait. He thought for sure you were picking Emmett or Jasper to be the Godfather so when he found out it was him he was delighted." Bella said turning her head back and kissing me.

Bella had decided that because Rosalie and Alice were headed back to America, plus the fact that neither of them were Catholic, that Anne was the best choice to be Allanah's Godmother. Plus the two of them got on like a house on fire. So I thought it was only appropriate to ask Bella's brother Connor to be Godfather. Emmett and Jasper were immature fucks, plus I didn't know when they were coming home. And I definitely wasn't going to ask my fuckwit of a brother. Connor was a good kid; he really was the best choice.

"So Allanah what do you think?" I asked "Are you ready to be welcomed to the biggest cult?"

"Edward, stop it" She said and I laughed. "You're going to look so pretty in your dress, aren't you baby girl?" Bella said lifting her up and get ready to wind her.

"I'll do it" I said lifting the baby out of Bella's arms.

"Why?"

"You feed, I wind."

"Alrighty then, I'm getting in the shower. Let's get this show on the road."

**So I hope you all liked this chapter!**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	76. Chapter 76

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Alright now Honey you and I have to have a serious talk" I told Allanah as I changed her dirty nappy. "Now we're going to mass today, and I know you don't know what that means but let's just say it's a big deal." I told her and she gurgled and squirmed on the changing table. "So you're going to be a good girl and you're not going to cry like all those other bold Babbas when the Priest puts the water on your head okay? It's just like a bath and you know you like those."

"What's going on in here?" Emmett asked coming into Allanah's room as I pulled the sticky bit closed on her new nappy.

"Just getting a clean Babba." I said picking up and daughter and kissing her cheek before discreetly taking a deep whiff of her.

Yeah babies smelled amazing once they didn't have shitty nappies.

"Are you sniffing your child?" Emmett asked me.

"No" I lied while I put Allanah laying down in her crib so I could find her an outfit to wear going to the church so she didn't get sick or dirty her Christening gown with feeding and stuff.

"What is so great smelling anyway...?" Emmett asked picking Allanah up out of her crib and smelling her. "Oh sweet baby Jesus that's good."

"I know right?" I asked Emmett as I laid her clothes out on the changing table. "Alright come on baby, let's get you ready before Mammy comes out of the shower and realises we've been messin this whole time." I said taking Allanah out of Emmett's arms. She fidgeted for a minute before I laid her down on the table.

"I'm going to ask Rosalie to marry me." Emmett blurted out as he stood beside me while I got Allanah dressed.

"Lad, are you high on Baby smell? It's been less than a year since you two started going out." I told him. Rosalie had taken awhile to warm up to Emmett and we were still wondering if she liked him now, she seemed to complain about him a lot. God I hope Bella doesn't complain about me that much when I'm not around.

"Yeah but its right." He said "I want to move home in the next couple of years and I want her to come with me."

"And she can't do that as your girlfriend?"

"Alright just because you're afraid of marriage..."

"Who said I'm afraid of marriage?" I asked him.

"Lad you got your bird knocked up and you still aren't engaged." Emmett said.

"Not because I didn't ask." I said.

"Not because you didn't ask what?" Bella asked walking into the room wearing her dressing gown while brushing her hair out.

"Will you tell this fucker I've asked you to marry me tonnes of times and you've said no." I said and she smirked.

"Yeah I said no." Bella said and Emmett looked at her shocked. "Why?"

"Emmett wants to marry Rosalie"

"Is she pregnant?" Bella asked.

"No I just love her." Emmett said.

"Aw" Bella sighed. "That is so cute."

"Hold the fucking phone now" I said.

"Will stop fucking cursing, it's her christening day, let's have some reverence about us." Bella said slapping my arm.

"I will in a minute, how come when Emmett wants to propose you're all 'aw' but when I fucking doing it's 'fuck off, not in a fit'?" I asked her.

"Because you only asked me because I was pregnant." Bella said. "Emmett's doing it because he loves her."

"I love you though." I said confused. Emmett looked confused as well but was also breaking his shit laughing at the situation.

"I know you do Honey but it's different." She said patting my cheek.

"I am so fucking confused"

"Me too" Emmett said.

"Boys" Bella said pushing me out of the way and finishing dressing Allanah herself. "Can't live with him, can't train them to your bidding"

**Review please!**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	77. Chapter 77

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"You may now go in peace, in the name of the father, son and the Holy Spirit. Amen." Fr. Connolly said and Bella smiled down at Allanah.

My perfect little angel was as good as gold in mass. I almost felt a little proud. Fuck that I was really proud. Jimmy had screamed like a banshee during his Christening as did Robbie's kids, well the ones who's Christenings I went to did, what the lad had like a hundred kids or something I wasn't going to go to all of that shit.

But no Allanah was perfect she didn't cry, she didn't fuss, and she didn't shit halfway through. Plus she looked like a little doll her gown.

As everyone began lining up for photos and stuff on the altar with the baby I shook Fr. Connolly's hand. He had been the Priest in my parents' parish for the past couple of years and because my Ma went to mass almost every day we all knew him well.

Bella and I had decided to get Allanah baptised in the Church closest to my parents because Bella's parents went to one of the cathedrals in town and we wanted something closer to home.

"Wonderfully behaved Baby, Edward" Fr. Connolly said and I smiled.

"Ah she did me proud the little angel." I said smiling as Connor and Anne stood for photos with Allanah, Bella was fussing with how the shawl looked but Allanah was pretty content to just be held. "Thanks for keeping it brief."

"You're welcome. I know it's a fear with younger couples, getting a priest who gripes on and doesn't shut up." He said and I nodded. "So did you and her mother get married in America or...?"

"No, no. I wouldn't do that to me Ma. Eh we're not married." I said and the Priest nodded. "Do I need to go to confession now?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Give over; I'm part of the twenty first century. I'm down with the kids and stuff, I know all of you aren't going to wait but I wish ye would." He said. "But as long as you're holding up your end of the work well then I think that's all the Lord really asks of a father. That and to love his child, like God love Jesus."

Okay that didn't make sense to me because ye know we were standing in front of a statue of the suffering Christ but I wasn't going to get into this kinda debate with the Priest. Ma had brought me up to just let them shite on and just nod.

"Yeah" I said. "We're having a do up at me Ma's so feel free to stop up and have a brew later on." I said and he nodded.

"Edward, Bella wants photos of the three of you." Ma said coming over and disrupting us. I nodded and shook hands with Fr. Connolly again before going over to where Bella was standing adjusting the skirt on Allanah's dress.

"She looks perfect Love" I said and Bella smiled down at our baby in her arms. "So where do you want me standing?" I asked Bella.

"Right stand here and I'll hold her" Bella said and I nodded wrapping my arm around her waist and posed for the photographs. At one stage Allanah started to fuss and my Ma swears that at the exact same time Bella and I looked down to comfort her so she had to take a photo of it.

**So Allanah's baptised, now let's get to the drink. Sorry for the lack of updates! But I was very busy doing things. I'll post tomorrow, and for anyone reading Living Life, that next update is coming tomorrow too!**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	78. Chapter 78

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

Once all the photos were taken we all drove back up to Ma and Da's house where Emmett, Jasper and I had set up a gazebo the night before. Thank God the fucking weather held otherwise we woulda have to move everything into the barn.

Bella and I drove up together, with Allanah and Connor in the back seat.

"So you're doing your Leaving this year?" I asked Connor and he nodded. "Good luck to ye."

"Fucking dreading it." He said.

"Don't fucking swear in front of her." Bella said hitting her brother's leg.

"Babe I don't think you're anyone to get someone to stop swearing." I told her and Connor laughed causing her to glare at me. "I'm just stating the fecking obvious" I told her before turning up the lane to Ma's. Renee and Charlie were following behind me so I was driving slow.

"So you're a real farmer boy" Connor said.

"Yeah, speaking of which. Family helps family, guess what you're doing come August." Bella told him and he groaned.

"I'm stacking hay aren't I?"

"Yeah, me Da did five fields this year because he's fucking insane so all hands on deck. I'm half thinking of getting the lads to stay for another week to help out." I told him.

"Do I get paid?"

"A good lunch everyday" I told him honestly. Although me Da would give him a bit of bob at the end of it.

"But I'll pay you babysitting money if you mind her while we go out one of the nights." Bella said and he nodded looking down at Allanah.

Once we pulled up at the house I groaned when I saw the beat up old car sitting out the front of me Ma's house.

"Who owns that?" Bella asked.

"Robert" I groaned before getting out of the car.

This was going to be fun.

Not.

**Ohie, ohie, ohie! (Irish kid version of uh oh)**

**Review please.**

**And if you have time please check out my new one shot Mr. Incredible.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	79. Chapter 79

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Edward don't start a fucking fight" Bella said as I grabbed the baby carrier out of the car.

"I'm not but only because it's Allanah's day, but if he does one fucking thing I'll brain him." I said pulling Bella close to me and kissing the top of her head. "Stay close to me okay, he's a fucking creep."

"Okay" She said "I was planning on staying close to ye you know, I sorta like ye."

"Only sorta?" Connor asked, we had both forgotten he was behind us.

"Connor Swan ruining moments since 1995." Bella said and he rolled his eyes at her. "Just saying it like it is Bro." She said.

Renee and Charlie got out of their car and we showed them inside to the house before me Ma took over being the host.

"So are we staying here tonight?" Bella asked me and I nodded.

"Ma has loadsa stuff for Allanah up here." I explained and she nodded. "Why?"

"Well I've got like eleven bottles of expressed milk so I'm planning on feeding her in a little while, expressing the rest of it and the Mammy is getting drunk."

"What?" I asked her.

"Well I'm just going to dump my breast milk tomorrow and then it will be grand." She said.

"So who's minding the baby?" I asked her.

"Me ma" Bella said.

"Does she know?" I asked her.

"Not yet but she'll know." Bella teased and I smiled leaning in to kiss her. "Love you."

"Love you too." I said before kissing her again. We then pulled apart by our crying baby. "I think that's a 'someone mentioned milk' cry."

"Yeah" Bella said. "Alright I'll go feed her up your room. Be back in a minute okay."

"Do you want me to go with ye?" I asked. I hadn't seen my brother yet so I wasn't letting her out of my sight until I did.

"Yeah if you want" She said before lifting the baby out of the carrier. "Oh I know Princess, and we'll get you changed and then we'll come back to the party."

"Where ye going?" Anne asked us as we walked into the house.

"She's hungry" I said and Anne nodded. "Come 'ere for a second."

"What?" she asked.

"What's Robbie doing here?" I asked Anne who shrugged.

"I don't know but I'm keeping my eye on him." She said nodding her head over to just outside the gazebo where he was smoking. "Don't worry, if he puts a foot out he'll have to deal with me."

"Ye beaut." I said kissing her cheek.

**I want a big sister like Anne, kicking ass in the morning and then kicking it again in the evening.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	80. Chapter 80

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

Once Allanah was fed I threw a towel over my shoulder and started trying to get her wind up.

"So do you think your brother is going to start anything?" Bella asked as she attached the breast pump to get out the rest of the milk that Allanah hadn't drank.

"He better not." I said patting Allanah's back, she gurgled against me. "Come on Baby girl, give us a big belch" I said but nothing. I rubbed her back again.

"Has he acted up at stuff before?" Bella asked.

"Well Anne's twenty first he got drunk and beat up James. Him and Anne actually broke up for awhile because of it. At Ma and Da's wedding anniversary he decided to give drugs to my cousins who were like fifteen." I explained and Bella looked shocked.

"Are you fucking serious?" Bella asked.

"Yep and then for my eighteenth Ma and Da had kicked him out but he knew where me and the lads were going, we had just finished the exams as well so we were buzzing like and he jumps on Emmett. The lad is a fucking freak." I said when Allanah burped loudly in my ear. "Oh there it is." I said and Bella smiled. "What?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but I never thought you would be this good with her."

"Neither did I love, neither did I"

**So there's some background on Robert. And a cute Daddyward moment. Aw!**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	81. Chapter 81

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

We eventually went back down stairs and the party was in full swing. Some of my old friends when I lived here came up and a few of Bella's friend came down from town, one of them bringing her ex boyfriend for some strange reason.

She didn't notice until I told her. I was standing chatting with one of my uncles when I saw Mike sitting over in the corner. I looked over and saw he was staring right at Bella, who was chatting to her Da. I looked around and saw Allanah was with my Ma. Anne was outside keeping an eye on Robbie so at least that was one worry off my mind.

Deciding I needed to make a point loud and clear I excused myself and quickly swiped the baby from my Ma, who protested but Allanah immediately snuggled into my chest. Oh yeah she knew who Daddy was.

I walked over to Bella as Charlie stood up to get a drink, as he did Mike began to walk over but stopped when he saw me.

"So did you see who's here?" I asked as she took Allanah out of my arms.

"No" Bella said shaking her head.

"Mike" I told her and her eyes widened.

"Why?" She asked and I shrugged. "Oh for fuck sake" She said.

"But I was thinking we could just ignore him." I murmured in her ear.

"I'm up for that." She said smiling at me. "And how do we do that?" she asked.

"I figured I could distract you" I said moving closer to her so that my chin was resting on my shoulders. "Did I tell you how fucking sexy you look in that dress Baby?" I asked her and she bit her lip as she leaned back against my chest.

"Hardly I'm probably still all blobby and gross from having this little one." She said kissing Allanah's forehead.

"No way Love. If anything it's only added to you."

"Edward I can't have sex for another week" She told me.

"Nothing wrong with letting you know I'm so fucking turned on for you right now though is there?" I whispered in her ear.

"Edward the baby is right here." She murmured.

"I know I brought her over her so I wouldn't maul you in a corner." I told her kissing under her ear.

"Bella give me the baby" Renee said coming over. "Me and Liz are trying to figure out who she looks like more." She added.

"Oh okay" Bella said before handing Allanah to her mother. Once she was gone she turned around to face me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Now what was that you were saying about a corner?"

**Oh Lordy, first Robbie? Now Mike? Irish Boy and his Bird cannot catch a break. And he's horny as fuck and can't have sex. Feel bad for the poor lad.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	82. Chapter 82

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

So yeah we sat there and snogged the faces off of each other like horny teenagers at an under 18's disco but come on, she was too fucking sexy for her own good and I hadn't gotten the ride in over a month.

Eventually though we had to pull apart when me Da came over and slapped me on the back of the head and told us to be sociable.

"We came here for the baby, not to see how ye fucking made it." Da added as he and Charlie sat down at the table Bella and I were at.

"Sorry" Bella shrugged when Mike Newton started approaching the table again. "Sorry Da I have to do this." Bella said turning around and attaching her lips to mine again. I smiled and kissed her back before pulling away.

"What the fuck is up with ye too?" Charlie asked.

"Mike Newton is fucking here and I'm trying to make a point." Bella said.

"What's the point?"

"I'm taken and I like it." Bella said and I nodded wrapping my arm around her waist.

"You know how else you could do that?" Da asked and I groaned.

"I asked she said no, can we get over it?"

"No" Da and Charlie said at the exact same time.

"Daddy I told you why!" Bella said and I knew she meant business when she pulled out the 'Daddy' card.

"Bella a baby should be raised by two married parents."

"Well I don't want to marry him"

"What?" I asked her.

"Okay I do in like, the future but not right now." She said patting my chest.

"Right we can't figure it out so we gave up and called it a tie." Renee said coming over with the baby and my Ma. "She looks just as much like Edward as she does you."

"Really I think she looks like Anne" Bella said.

"Don't change the subject Ladies." Da said.

"Oh what are we talking about?"

"Marriage"

"Oh my God..." Ma began.

"No" Bella said.

"Ah for fucks sake. Why not?" Renee asked.

"Can we stop talking about this please?" Bella asked before getting up and walking into the house.

"Great idea Guys" I said getting up and following her.

**Oh the 'm' word. Don't they know Bella is crazy? Seriously. You're all a bit curious about Bella's stance of marriage, in the past when Edward proposed he did it because it was 'the right thing to do' Bella doesn't want to be an obligation and wants Edward to actually want to marry her. When he proposed before she didn't feel like it was coming from him and that's why she turned him down.**

**By the way I love your reviews. One in particular made me laugh, but I love and cherish each and everyone of them!**

**So keep those reviews coming.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	83. Chapter 83

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Nice party little brother." Robbie said stopping me in my step as I rushed after Bella. She was going to be fecking pissed off that everyone was pushing marriage again.

"Yeah, get yourself some 'don't let the door hit you on the way out' when you fucking get lost." I told him.

"Which one is yours?" he asked me.

"Are you for real?" I asked him.

"Yeah, fuck me all babies look the same. I'm having twins this Christmas with this bird I met in Ibiza, gonna get them name tags."

"Do you know what a fucking condom is?" I asked him. "Like for feck sake."

"I prefer bareback little brother."

"How many fucking kids do you have?" I asked him.

"Five with the twins."

"Holy fuck."

"Three different Mammies though."

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph"

"You should try it"

"Eh no I'm happy with Bella and Allanah."

"You have two kids?" he asked me.

"Bella is my girlfriend" I told him.

"C'mere is the brunette bird with the big tits your bird? The one in the yellow dress?"

"Yeah and don't fucking comment on her tits again or I'll put you through a wall" I told him.

"Right, right. I'd say she's a good ride. Must be if you're sticking around. You're not into some brotherly sharing are...?" He began and I grabbed him by the neck.

"I'm going to say this once Robbie, stay the fuck away from my Bella or I'll make sure the twins are your fucking last." I said before dropping him on the ground. "But you should really think about getting snipped, like for fuck sake."

I then walked into the house; I couldn't find Bella in the kitchen so I went upstairs.

"Yeah I swear I'm fine, now can you just fuck off?" I heard Bella's voice say.

"Come on Bella, you can't even be happy with that Lad. Fucking culchie, what the fuck can he give ye that I can't?" Mike's voice said and I gritted my teeth.

"A fucking orgasm for one thing." She said and I had to cover my mouth so I didn't laugh. "And two he loves me and I have a beautiful baby so I think I'm going to stick around for awhile."

"I could give you a beautiful baby if you wanted." Mike said and that's when I came out from my hiding place.

**Oh... troubles a brewing...**

**These two can't catch a break.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	84. Chapter 84

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"I could give you a beautiful baby if you wanted." Mike said and that's when I came out from my hiding place.

"Could ye?" I asked him wrapping my arm around his neck. "What are ye selling them or something cause Lord knows you've got a face only a mother could fucking love."

Bella smirked at me, knowing I had heard everything Mike had said.

"Bella used to..."

"Foolish youth, we all have it. I thought I was going to be an astronaut." I told him. "Now do you want to get the fuck out of me Ma's house?"

"I think I'll stay" He said.

"Wasn't a fucking question." Bella said. "I don't want you here. I don't know why you even came."

"Because I heard you had a little bastard and I was figuring I would..."

Yeah he didn't finish that sentence.

I punched him right in the eye. He tried to punch back and I grabbed him in lock before dragging him down the stairs and out the front garden.

I gave him another knock to the gob.

"Edward stop it" Bella called but I ignored her. "Edward if me Da sees you he'll bring you in!" She hissed.

"Fine" I said letting go of Newton. "Get the fuck out. I'm not getting arrested on my daughter's day." I told him.

"I came with..."

"Did I ask you who you fucking came with?" I asked him "Walk it, there's a bus to town about an hour's walk from here. Have fun" I said.

He quickly left and Bella came up to me with a frown on her face.

"What?"

"Stop fucking hitting people." She said.

"I'm not letting anyone call my gorgeous, perfect baby girl a bastard Bella. Fuck it. It's the fucking twenty first century so people can cop the fuck on." I said and she sighed.

She glared at me before leaning in and kissing me.

"I love that you protect her like that." She whispered before kissing me again before standing back. "But stop lashing out, like seriously my Da is a fucking Guard." She said slapping the back of me head.

"Fine" I muttered wrapping my arm around her waist and kissing the top of her head.

"And seriously what happened to not starting anything?" she asked as we walked back inside.

"I promised not to start anything with my brother." I told her "But while we're on the subject..."

"I don't even want to know"

**So there was the showdown you all wanted! Happy?**

**Keep the reviews coming?**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	85. Chapter 85

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

The next couple of weeks flew by, the end of the summer came and we spent two weeks stacking all the fucking hay. I warned Da only three fields next year, for fuck sake that was back breaking work. Connor proved to be a good farm hand and he had decided he was going to come down and work with us during the breaks because he got a bit of bob from it. Renee and Charlie fucking loved it, kept him out of trouble.

Plus Bella and I fucking loved having a baby sitter for the couple of weeks.

Especially now that we were clear to have sex again.

And she started birth control because she decided she hated condoms after not having using them all the way through her pregnancy.

That's seriously A1

But getting time together when we weren't interrupted by the baby was hard going, so we did what all parents did.

We left our little angel with her Godfather and got it on in the car and headed up to a secluded area in the Wicklow Mountains.

"I can't believe we're doing this" Bella said as I parked behind a shrub and under a bunch of trees. It was pitch black outside and perfect. We had told Connor we were going grocery shopping, gotta love the 24 hours Tescos. We would get stuff on the way back but right now I was gagging for a ride and so was my bird.

"Get in the back" I said and she smirked at me.

**Yay! Lemons Ho!**

**See you guys tomorrow.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	86. Chapter 86

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

Bella climbed into the back seat and I climbed in after her. She pushed my trousers down and I lifted her skirt that she conveniently wore before pulling down her knickers.

Her lips were glued to mine as I sat down on the back seat. I just happened to remember to take the baby seat out earlier, thank fuck or there wouldn't have been room. I pulled her up on to my lap so that she was straddling me.

"So how long have you been planning this?" she asked me.

"Long enough" I groaned as she grinded herself against me.

"Fuck I love you" She moaned.

"So much, Baby" I groaned out.

"Christ" She moaned as I pushed my jocks down and pulled her onto my hard on.

Feels like sliding home, let me fucking tell you. So fucking warm and surprisingly tight.

I had prepared myself, you know for it not being tight after her having the baby. It was only natural you know but Christ it was still fucking good. Not as tight as before or anything but still fucking good and because she was aware of it she was clenching her muscles down there around me which was fucking deadly.

Because we were so out of practise we came like virgins, I swear to God I would have been mortified if she wasn't as bad of me.

Once she was done she slumped against me and I nuzzled my neck.

"I missed that" Bella said and I nodded kissing her neck. "And before you ask they're called kegal exercises and I don't say I never do anything for you because I hardly do that shit for myself."

Ah Jaysus, I needed to marry this woman. She was just fucking perfect.

Seriously, though she was amazing and I wanted her as my wife. And not just because we had a baby together, like I actually wanted to be her husband.

That's what she had asked of me the last time I asked her and I was ready now.

So now I just had to figure out how to do it, because I may not be the most romantic Lad in the world but I know proposing after a ride in the back of the car would get me a slap on the back of the head and not the answer I wanted.

**He's wising up that boy, I almost shed a tear.**

**Review please!**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	87. Chapter 87

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

I was sitting at the kitchen table while Bella cooked dinner. Allanah was sitting in her baby bouncer at my feet, I was using one foot to absentmindedly rock it. I glanced down at my baby, she was just gorgeous if I say so myself. She was the image of her mother.

But she had my green eyes something Bella loved. I smiled when ever my baby girl opened her eyes and looked up at me. It reminded me that she mine. I was a Daddy, it was still fucking hard to believe sometimes but I was.

As I glanced down I realised something.

"Holy shit, Babe get the camera." I said and Bella looked over from where she was cooking.

"What why?" she asked putting down her spatula and coming over.

"She's fucking smiling." I said lifting up the bouncer off the floor and put it on the table. "Hi Babba, are you smiling at Daddy?"

"Oh my God that is too cute." Bella said grabbing her camera and snapping a picture.

Being the sneaky Daddy I was I took a picture on my phone, yeah I was a sap, so fucking what? My baby was adorable. I was fucking proud.

"So how was your first class?" I asked Bella who smiled. She had started back working today. She was teaching four classes of kids from four years to ten year olds.

"It was great, I hadn't realised how much I missed it. I can't wait until she's old enough to bring her." Bella said smiling at Allanah who was kicking out her legs.

"Are you going to be a dancer like Mammy?" I cooed playing with her legs.

"Yeah she is" Bella said. "Here your dinner is ready." Bella said.

"Thanks Love" I said getting up and grabbing my plate and a fork. Before going back to the table. "So do you think you're going to like working there?"

"Yeah, I was so happy to be back at work. Like I love Allanah but I'd go spare if I had to sit at home all the day I swear to God!" Bella said.

"Nice to be with the grownups again?" I asked her and she nodded.

"But I did miss her something terrible" Bella said and I laughed. Bella had wanted to go up to Dublin early today so I had taken Allanah with me to me Ma's and Bella was having a bit of separation anxiety. But I think she was comforted a bit that I could go and check up on her during the day.

My Ma and Renee were going to take turns minded her, because Renee still worked job sharing so she only had every second week off.

It meant we weren't paying crèche fees which were fucking ridiculous in my opinion.

"So Emmett texted me, he's not going to propose to Rosalie for awhile." I told her.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"She and him got talking about the future and she basically told him she wasn't looking to get married for another couple of years." I said and Bella laughed. "Did you fucking tell her? I asked Bella.

"Okay it was the first time I had been drinking in a long time." Bella said. "But I think it's better they wait. He needs to do some growing up."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah when you're sitting in a room with two men and you're the most responsible one, you know the other guy needs to mature a bit, you know?" she asked teasingly.

"Be careful with that talk you'll make me fall in love with ye" I said making her laugh. She leaned in and kissed me.

"Ah we already know you're too far gone." She said with a wink before pulling back and eating her dinner.

"Too fucking true."

**Bitta fluff for my lovelies!**

**Review please!**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	88. Chapter 88

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Bella!" I yelled from downstairs. I was sitting downstairs with Allanah who had recently mastered sitting up. She was now five months old and it was now October. She was growing into such a little person now, it was terrifying.

"What?" Bella called downstairs.

"C'mere" I yelled.

"What?" she asked coming down the stairs and appearing in the sitting room door.

"Can I have a cuddle?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"Are you for real?"

"Yes I haven't had one all week and it's been hard one and I think I deserve it." I told her and she laughed walking towards me. I opened my arms and she sat down in them. I tightened my arms around her and kissed the side of her head. "Tired baby?" I asked her.

It was Friday and it had been a long fecking week of work.

"Yeah, but this is nice." She said.

Allanah looked up from the floor, where she sat on her blanket, at us and I pulled on the edge of her blanket bringing her closer to me.

"She's getting so big" Bella said picking her up and hugging her to her. Bella had decided to stop breastfeeding about two weeks ago and ever since then she needed a lot more cuddles from the baby.

It was amazing though because I got to do the feedings now.

The first I time did Allanah freaked out, she never liked bottles from expressed milk and she liked her Mammy time but she got used to it.

And it was so amazing watching her drift off to sleep after a feeding.

Plus Bella wasn't up all night so she was in a better mood too.

"So... I wanted to ask you something." I said to Bella.

"Yeah?" she asked turning back to face me.

"Remember when we talked about getting married before Allanah was born and you told me I wasn't allowed ask you until I was ready and not just because I felt I should?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Uh huh"

"Bella I'm ready"

**I am a very bad author. I know that. But I have an excuse, I think I was drugged. Okay wait I know I was drugged. I told my mother I wasn't feeling well and she handed me two pills. I woke up a day later feeling like I had been hit by a truck. She gave me two more and it happened again. Needless to say that's the last time I ever tell her anything, my whole body is so sore and I'm off to London tomorrow. But I have an excuse and it's valid!**

**That's another trait of Irish Mammies, probably all Mammies, I don't know. She has an assortment and whenever anyone's sick they get handed an assortment of things, she means no harm. She just likes to help. One day the Guards and going to do a drug bust on the Mammies and they'll get a bigger haul than from a mafia boss I tell ya!**

**Plus what a gem of a chapter, you have to forgive me with that little nugget I gave you!**

**Review please**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	89. Chapter 89

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Bella I'm ready"

"What?" she asked.

"I said I'm ready"

"Are you sure?" she asked me and I nodded. "But..."

"No, Babe listen to me, next month I'll have known you for two years. Two years of fighting, cursing and riding. But a whole lot of loving and a fucking amazing baby too. I know what I want Bella. And as much as you joke about it you only do because you don't want to admit you're sitting around waiting for me to grow up." I said watching as the tears filled her eyes. "Don't turn me down again Love. Bella marry me."

**Is this the romance ye were looking for? Irish Boy style romance!**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	90. Chapter 90

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Yes"

"Yes?"

"Yes!" She said smiling and pressing her lips to mine. "I'll marry you."

"Oh thank fuck, if you had said no I was going to have to go and find some Ben and Jerry's and cry over my rejection."

"And just think about what that would do to your figure." She teased before kissing me again.

"I love you so fucking much." I said.

"I love you too." She said and then we were having one of those moony, swoony moments like what they have in the movies, but that was interrupted by Allanah slapping her hands down on the floor wanting attention.

"Guess what Baby" I said picking Allanah up and kissing her belly. "Mammy and I are getting married. Do you want to be a flower girl?"

"Prettiest flower girl in the world." Bella said kissing my cheek as I played with our daughter.

"I love you" I said kissing Allanah's cheek. "And I love your Mammy" I said kissing Bella getting a big smile from both my girls. "Do you like Daddy kissing Mammy? Or do you like Daddy's kisses?" I asked before kissing all over Allanah's face.

"You are too cute with her." Bella said "I'm getting my camera" She said standing up and disappearing upstairs.

"Not more fecking pictures" I groaned throwing my head forward and Allanah gurgled at me. "Do you agree Babba?" I asked her. I placed kisses all around Allanah's face again. It was then a flash went off. "Bella will you fecking stop?" I asked her.

"Never, my two favourite people." She said kissing me "My Baby and my future husband." She said and I smiled.

"I love you Baby" I said kissing her.

"Love you too" She said. "But this baby has a stinking nappy" She said and I nodded as she grabbed Allanah out of my arms who gurgled at her Mammy. "I know Baby; let's go get that nappy changed."

I smiled as I watched the two of them disappear up the stairs.

"Thanks be to fuck" I groaned throwing my head back.

I was fucking bricking myself that she would say no again. Seriously how much fecking rejection can one fucking lad take? I scrubbed my face and sighed with relief.

"Eh Masen?" Bella asked as she appeared in the door again with Allanah on her hip.

"Yeah Babe?"

"Me and Allanah were just talking and we were just wondering am I getting a ring or what?"

**So she said yes, now all the death threats can stop right? Right?**

**Review please!**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	91. Chapter 91

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Bella I can't believe you finally caved" Anne said as she looked at Bella's hand. "Like honestly what is fucking wrong with you? Marrying this thick?"

"Hey" I protested as stood at the counter waiting for the kettle to boil. "I'm not a thick."

"And if he is he's my thick." Bella said leaning up and kissing me.

"Yeah" I said before realising what she said "Wait... I don't have to take this shit you know."

"Yes you do" Anne stated and I grumbled in my sister's direction. One of these days I'd kill her and people would thank me. "So when are ye having your engagement party?" she asked Bella.

"I don't know, I was thinking..."

"What the fuck is an engagement party?" I asked as I handed Anne her tea before grabbing mine and Bella's mugs and bringing them back to the table.

"A party to celebrate us getting engaged." Bella said.

"I thought the ride I got the other night was celebrating..."

"Edward!"

"You fucking pig!"

"What? I'm just saying the truth" I said as I glanced over to the play pen where Jimmy and Allanah were playing. Well Jimmy was playing, Allanah had decided to go for a nap. "How the hell can she sleep like that?"

"Edward you used to sleep in a running tractor. You're no one to talk." Anne said.

"Twactor?" Jimmy asked. He was almost two and was putting some words together. It made for some interesting exchanges between him and Allanah.

"Yes Granddad's tractor" Bella said trying to encourage him to talk more.

"Speaking of Da's tractor." Anne said and I looked up. "I told Da that I would tell you so you didn't blow up."

"What?" I asked.

"Robbie got it stuck in Monaghan's field down the road. And when Da tried to pull it out with the digger..." Anne said and I groaned.

"It came off the fucking axel didn't it?" I asked her and she nodded. "I'm going to kill him."

"Don't worry Ma's taking care of it."

"She's been taking care of it for years now and he's still breathing. I don't think it's fucking working Anne." I told her and she sighed.

"What can you do Edward?"

"Not let the thick drive the tractor" Bella said and I laughed. "What?" she asked.

"Truer words have ne'er been spoken Baby."

***runs around screaming like an idiot* we broke 2000 review! This is the first of my stories to ever hit that mark so wows!**

**Keep those review coming Guys!**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	92. Chapter 92

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"So how much money to get it all fixed?" I asked Da as we walked back towards the house. We were just after inspecting the tractor and it was fucking gone.

"I'm scraping it."

"Da where are you getting the money for that?" I asked him.

"We're getting it from the credit union."

"Do you really need a loan at this stage in your life Da?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"We need the tractor Edward." He told me.

"Well then let Robbie replace it. Fucking eejet writing off a tractor. We only got that three years ago."

"Edward you know I don't deal with your brother, that's your Mammy's shtick. I stay out here and then I'm the one who throws him out when he fucks up. Other than that your Mammy has all the dealings with him."

"Well that's not fucking on Da." I said. "Ye're now the springiest of chickens now and I don't like him putting the hassle of ye."

"Neither do I Son. I don't want to spend the rest of my life cleaning up after your brother, I tried helping him and he didn't want it. But your Mammy can't just let him go and get better himself. She keeps trying to fix him and that's the worst thing either of them can do because he knows when he fucks up she'll just let him back in here and then he acts up here and I have to kick him out and she's heartbroken." Da said lifting his cap off his head and running his hands through his hair.

"It's not fucking on Da." I said shaking my head.

"Well I'm fed up talking about it." Da said before stopping at the door. I looked in and saw Ma sitting at the table with Robbie who had his hands on the back of his head. "I'm going back to the office. Seeya tomorrow Son."

"Seeya Da" I said before walking inside, wondering what Robbie was up to now.

This should be good.

**Oh if I know Irish boy like I think I do this is going to be good.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	93. Chapter 93

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Heya Ma" I said walking into the kitchen.

"Take your boots off Love. I just cleaned the floor." She told me and I nodded standing by the door.

"Where's Allanah?" I asked her.

"Oh she's here" Ma said pointing to the travel cot in the corner. I walked over and saw my baby girl fast asleep. "She could sleep through a fecking hurricane that one."

"Must make it easy for riding her mother then." Robbie muttered and I made my move towards him when me Ma beat me to it and slapped Robbie in the back of the head.

"Shut your mouth Robert Masen." She told him and he sighed. "Edward, you should wake her up she's been asleep for an hour. I'll get you something to eat." She said and I nodded.

I leaned down over the travel cot and gently rubbed Allanah's belly.

"Come on Babba, time to wake up." I said and she woke up. A big smile on her face. "Hello Gorgeous, oh that's a big smile for Daddy." I said leaning down and picking her up. "Were you a good girl?" I asked and she gurgled at me. "That's a good Babba" I said kissing the top of her head before sitting down at the table.

"How old is she?" Robbie asked me.

"Just six months" I said.

"Right, she looks like you did when you were a Babby." He said and I shrugged.

"I think she looks more like her mother if I'm being honest." I said sitting her on the table so that she was facing me. "Isn't that right Gorgeous?" I asked kissing her nose. She giggled at me making me smile before clapping her hands together. "Any hassle with her Ma?" I asked.

"Not a bother Son. Ye know herself" Ma said bringing my dinner over. She put it on the table while I put Allanah on my lap. "I'm just going to go tape Fair City."

"Ma I keep telling you I series linked it on your sky box. You don't have to tape it every night." I told her.

"I don't trust them fecking boxes Edward." She said before walking out of the kitchen.

I used one hand to eat my dinner while Allanah threw her hand into my mash potatoes before offering her hand to Robbie.

"Eh you're alright Chicken." He said.

"She's only sharing" I said taking the Baby's hand and taking the lump of potato into my mouth.

"That is sick Ed." He said and I glared at him.

"I've seen you're children do some sick shite to a pack of Snacks." I told him. "Right you and I need to talk."

"Are you talking to me or the Baby?" Robbie asked.

"You ye fucking thick." I told him. "But I'm not doing it here where Mammy can come to the rescue."

"So where then?"

"You're coming home with me."

**Oh Mammies not trusting the sky box... recently Ireland list our analog signal which means everyone has to use a digital box of some description. So the 'old dears' who have been taping their soaps since the dawn of time, all had to get Sky or UPC which is like Irish T-Bo. And they don't trust them to record. Also Fair City is an Irish Soap Opera, which is just... awful but what can you do.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	94. Chapter 94

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Right come on Babba" I said lifting Allanah out of the car. "Make yourself useful dickhead and grab that bag would ye?" I asked Robbie pointing to Allanah's nappy bag. I don't know why Bella makes me bring it every day me Ma has all that shite in her house but I do not get in the way of that woman.

"Right" Robbie said grabbing it. "You live here?"

"Yeah"

"How long were ye on the council list to get a place like this?"

"Eh it isn't a council house." I told him as Allanah gurgled on my hip. "I know Babba will see Mamma in a little while."

"Who's paying for it?" he asked.

"I am, well Bella is too."

"Bella?" he asked.

"My fiancée."

"What happened to the other bird?"

"What other bird?" I asked him as I unlocked the front door.

"Allanah's mother. Isabella."

"Are you that thick?" I asked him.

"What?"

"Bella is short for Isabella you fucking tool, get in the fucking house."

Rolling my eyes at my brother we walked inside. I sat Allanah down on the bench by the front door and took of my boots. I then gave Robbie a pointed look and he sat down and took off his own.

"She has you well trained." He said as I picked up the baby and walked into the kitchen. "So what the fuck did you want to talk about?" he asked me.

"You getting you're fucking act together." I told him.

"Eh, how is that any of your business?" he asked me.

"Eh, because you're fucking with my Ma and my Da. And our property. You know that tractor you fucking ruined?"

"It was Da's Edward. Cop the fuck on you don't own the farm just yet."

"I paid for half of it, now sit the fuck down we're going sort this shit out."

**Oh he's going to hand it to him now! How whipped is Irish Boy btw? Lol.**

**Review please, I love hearing from you all and what you think of the story.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	95. Chapter 95

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Babe?" Bella called as I heard the front door open. Allanah who had just woken up from her mid evening snooze smile widely when she heard her Mammy's voice.

"In here Love." I said.

Bella walked in holding shopping bags. She stopped when she saw my brother.

"Hi" She said looking surprised.

"Bella I don't think you've met my brother."

"Nope" She said with a tight smile. "Bella."

"Robert, but you can call me Robbie" He said before winking at her and staring at her breasts through her shirt. She had been in work all day so she just had a fleece on over her leotard top.

"And you can call me Isabella." She said before turning and kissing me.

"How was work?" I asked her.

"Grand, we've decided to do a Halloween pageant this year." She said. "But we're going to do it the Jervis Shopping Centre so that should be fun." She explained going to pick up Allanah and kissing her cheek. "How was she today?"

"Ma said she was grand." I told her as I stood up to put the shopping away. "Sit down Love, I'll do dinner."

"Thank you." She said kissing my cheek and sitting down with the baby.

"So what were you three up to?" Bella asked Robbie.

"Chatting" He told her. "Where do you work?"

"At a dance school." Bella explained.

"So you're a dancer?" he asked.

"Yes" She said bouncing Allanah on her knee.

"What kind of dancer?" he asked her, leering at her.

"An Irish dancer." She explained.

"Flexible" He said with another wink.

"Yeah which means I know I can kick you in the balls and the arse at the same time."

**And she'll do it!**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	96. Chapter 96

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

After an uneasy dinner where I had to kick my brother in the leg more than once to get him to shut up, Bella excused herself to put the baby to bed.

"You're going to have to get your act together." I told Robbie once Bella had left the room.

"Or what?"

"This isn't a threat Robbie." I told him. "I'm your brother. Do you think I like having to hate you for the shite ye cause? No I don't but I'm not letting Ma and Da spend their golden years picking up after you. It's not on." I added.

"Do you think it's easy? I have three kids with two more on the way, a demanding ex-wife, no job and a girlfriend harping on at me." He hissed and I rolled my eyes at him.

"You're the one who wouldn't wrap you're fucking dick up." I told him. "If you couldn't afford those kids you shouldn't of had them. I really think you should talk to your doctor about getting snipped."

"Not this shite again. Ma is always going on about it."

"Robbie the more fucking kids you have the more you're going to struggle. You're not able for the ones you have already you're hardly going to want more." I told him. "Just think about it, or start wearing condoms because this shit is ridiculous."

"Don't act all high and mighty. Your young one was hardly something planned."

"No but I manned up about it. Plus I love her mother. And you call me a fucking puff all you want for saying that, but that's the fucking difference. By the time Bella got pregnant with Allanah she wasn't just some ride I had on a night out. She was my girlfriend, we were practically living together, we had met each other's parents and before we found out we had been talking about moving home together."

He was quiet after that. Not saying anything and just sitting staring at the table.

"Listen I'm you're little brother you don't owe me a lot except to teach how to hurl and how to climb over a gate when the bull is chasing ye, which in fairness you did but you owe a lot to Ma and Da."

"Yeah right that fucker can't stand me."

"Okay so maybe you don't think you owe anything to Da. He can be a bastard. Anne and I often say he's a fucking bastard. But me Ma? She sticks her neck out for you because she loves you. She's fought with me, she's fought with Anne and she's fought with Da over you. Our parents, who's biggest marital problem was when Ma decided to get a job in the parish office and Da didn't want her to because he didn't think a woman should be working, our parents who still after fifty years together still laugh like their together a month, and who adore each other, fight over you." I told him.

"I've told her she doesn't need to baby me."

"But she will. And believe me I won't have you breaking her heart."

"So what can I do?" he asked.

"Well that's the easy part. You just have to cop the fuck on."

**So Edward's laid it out on the table now. **

**Will Robbie step up?**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	97. Chapter 97

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Bella?" I called walking into the house after another day's work. She had the baby up in her Ma's today so I had stayed later to finish up some stuff with Robbie. He was working with me on the farm now, to pay back the money for the tractor he wrecked. Da wasn't too happy about it but was willing to put up with it as long as I was keeping my eye on Robbie.

Ma nearly cried when I told her I talked to Robbie but I let her on. I didn't want her getting her hopes up but I understood why she liked the idea of us working together.

"Heya" She called sounding miserable.

"Where are ye Love?" I asked her taking off my boots. Normally she would come out to the hall while I took off the boots.

"Sitting room" She answered. I walked into the sitting room and frowned when I saw her.

"What did you do to yourself?" I asked walking in. Her Ma was sitting in the armchair holding the baby while Bella's foot was propped up on the couch with an ice pack over it.

"I came down on it wrong" She said.

"Poor Baby." I said kissing her. "Heya Renee. Are you staying tonight?"

"Ah no, Charlie's on his way down now." She said. "I just drove Bella home." She said. "The doctor said she's to rest it for two days and she's not to be dancing on it for two weeks."

"I knew we shouldn't of gone to the doctor." Bella muttered and her Ma frowned at her. "Give me my Baby I need a cuddle."

"She's asleep Bella" Renee said and Bella pouted.

"Ah I'll cuddle yeah" I said climbing onto the couch beside her.

"I suppose you'll do" She said as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Really feeling the love here Babe." I said kissing her temple. "Do you have painkillers?" I asked her.

"She took two, about half an hour ago."

"I'm still capable of talking Ma." Bella muttered.

"Shhh patient." I told her and she glared at me. As I was talking the police car pulled up outside letting me know Charlie was here.

"I'll just head out so you're Da doesn't wake the Baby. Now are you sure ye don't want me to take her Bella?" Renee asked.

"And then when will I get to see her? I won't be driving until the end of the week Ma." Bella asked. "Edward's only home five minutes and he wants to see her. Nah I'll go to work with Edward tomorrow and bring her to Liz's. Her and Anne will be in and out so they'll help me." She explained and I nodded.

"Alright but let me know if ye need anything." Renee said standing up. I stood up and took the sleeping baby out of her arms and held her to me. Once Renee was gone I walked back into the living room.

Bella looked pissed off.

"She's only trying to help."

"No she's the one who made me go to the doctor and now he says I can't work for two weeks. That's two weeks of wages gone Edward."

"We'll be grand." I told her.

"You do realise Christmas is coming up right?" she asked me.

"It's October." I reminded her.

"Yeah but I need to be saving up for Christmas." She said.

"Bella it will be fine. I'll just do more hours with Da and get some work. Plus if you're not driving up we can save the petrol money." I told her and she sighed. "It will be grand Love okay?"

"Stupid foot"

**I didn't die I swear I just had to go back on my medication; these things are kicking my ass! Plus they make me very sleepy.**

**So some news, I have a new one-shot out for Christmas. '****All I Want for Christmas'**** is my new one shot, it's EdwardXBella like always and I hope you give it a look.**

**Review please?**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	98. Chapter 98

**TTitle: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

I carried Allanah upstairs and put her down in her crib before going back down and getting Bella who protested the whole way up. Once Bella was sitting down in the bathroom, I grabbed Allanah and put her in the bath.

"So other than the fall how was work?" I asked her as I held the baby up in the bath.

"Awful" She said.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Mike came in."

"Mike, who tried to get you to leave me and our baby, Mike?" I asked her and she nodded. "I think Mammy has a stalker Allanah." I cooed to the Babba "Jaysus she's a slippery feck." I said to Bella who nodded as I grabbed onto the baby again.

"I'm beginning to think so myself. Like he's everywhere. It's like he knows that I'm getting Allanah from Ma's on certain days because he's always around when I'm picking her up. I asked Connor and he said he wouldn't see him all one week but the minute it's Ma's week to have her, he's there all the time." She explained.

"That's just weird." I said. "I'll drop her up one of the days and I'll make it clear I'm not going anywhere? Isn't that right Babba?" I asked Allanah who giggled as I poured some water over her head.

"Ah Edward you're missing half her hair." Bella said and I shrugged. I knew how to do this shit, I was a fucking pro.

"So did Mike say anything to you today?"

"No but he's putting in for the building manager job in the dance school."

"Ah Jaysus" I said and she nodded.

"If he gets it I'm leaving. He's an asshole and I'm not putting up with him."

"What will you do instead Love?"

"I was actually looking it up, there's no Irish dance classes at the moment in a couple of towns here and I was thinking I could start running my own. I have all the certs and stuff and I could just rent parish halls to practise in for the time being." She shrugged.

"Would you get enough with that?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Plus it would mean I could be home with Allanah during the day you know?"

"But then I wouldn't see ye in the evening." I told her.

"Only for an hour or two, Love." She said me. "And it wouldn't be every night." She added. "Three nights a week I think. Plus that would leave me plenty of time to plan the wedding."

"But how would that work if...?" I asked before stopping myself.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing"

"Edward?"

"Okay how would that work if you get pregnant again?"

**Oh... now there's a question.**

**That boy is so fucking broody.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	99. Chapter 99

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Okay how would that work if you get pregnant again?"

"What do you mean?" she asked me.

"Well in the other place you're entitled to maternity leave, but if you were out on your own that would mean you would just have to stop working and then you never know some of the students might go somewhere else for lessons." I shrugged lifting Allanah out of the bath. Bella pulled the towel onto her lap and I sat the Baby on the towel before draining the bath.

"You want another Baby?" she asked me.

"You don't?" I asked as I made googly faces at Allanah who smiled back.

"Well I hadn't thought about it Edward."

"At all?"

"Well I'm still kind of getting over the fact we have Allanah." She explained.

"Still? Bella's she's six months old."

"I know" Bella said. "She was such a shock I'm still reeling from it." She said. "Look don't get me wrong I love her and if we have another baby I'll love that one too but I don't think I ever saw myself having a tonne of kids."

"Why not?" I asked her

"I'm not having this conversation in the bathroom, while the child is naked." She said. I nodded realising she was right and went to get Allanah ready for bed, while Bella hobbled into our bedroom.

Allanah was practically nodding off as I got her ready for bed. I gave her half a bottle and her eyes were shut before I could get her into the crib.

I took a deep breath as I walked out of her room into mine and Bella's. She sitting on the edge of the bed trying to take off her jeans.

I kneeled down on front of her and helped her out of her jeans before reaching for her pyjamas and helping her get them on.

"Thanks" She said and I nodded. "Edward?"

"Yeah?" I asked standing up and pulling my t-shirt over my head.

"How many kids do you want?" she asked.

"Honestly?"

"Yes"

"Four"

"Fuck off" She said in shock and I shook my head. "Why?"

"Because that's my family Bella, we all have big families. And we have them in close succession. Look at my brother he has five."

"Yeah but that's more lack of responsibility, not family planning."

"Anne's having twins." I told her and she sighed. "Why don't you want a big family?" I asked her.

"Because I was supposed to be an only child. My Ma will tell anyone that Connor was an 'oh fuck' moment." She explained. "I have like four cousins on my Ma's side and three on me Da's." She explained.

"So you only ever want Allanah?" I asked her.

"I don't know." She said.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"Because seriously Edward I've gone through enough change in the past year. Can I not have one minute to sit back and think about it?" she asked.

"I didn't realise there was anything to think about." I told her.

**Oh... they're getting deep now.**

**We survived the apocalypse. Yay!**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	100. Chapter 100

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

We sat quietly after that.

Neither of us knowing what to say to the other.

She was leaning against the head board while I sat at the end of the bed looking at the wall.

"Edward?" she asked and I looked up. "If we didn't have her would you be marrying me?" she asked.

"What?" I asked her.

"Well..."

"Bella if I was marrying just because we had her we would be married almost a year now. I would had the wedding the minute we arrived home from the States if that why I was marrying you." I told her.

"My parents cheat on each other." She said.

"What?" I asked her thinking I had misheard her.

"Connor's my half brother but my Dad adopted him." Bella said. "And I've got a half sister somewhere but we don't talk about her."

"For how long?" I asked her sorta shocked yano? Charlie and Renee never seemed to like each other very much but neither did my parents and they were madly in love.

"Since the beginning. They do not get on. But they just refuse to get divorced because they made the commitment when they had me to get married. And then Charlie committed himself to being Connor's father." She explained.

"Are you serious?" I asked her and she nodded. "How long have you know?" I asked her.

"A couple of years."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her.

"I've been trying to ignore it." She said. "But I know. I can see it." She said. "My Dad's got some bird at the moment. And my Ma has a couple of fella's on the go. She always has."

"Jaysus" I said running my hands through my hair. I crawled up to her and hugged her to me. "We're not them you know?"

"I just... I don't know what I would do if I had all those babies and then you left me for someone else..." She said and I shook my head.

"I won't though." I told her before kissing her. "I love you too much to mess this up."

"I love you" She murmured before kissing me again. I took hold of her left hand and kissed her ring.

"Mine right?" I asked her and she nodded. "I haven't looked sideways at another bird since we met Baby. Call me a sap all you want but you fucking own me and if you haven't realised it yet, I'm just going to have to get a fucking tattoo or something saying 'Bella's bitch' so you'll know I'm not going anywhere." I explained and she laughed.

"I feel the same way."

"I own you?" I asked her and she nodded. "I can get behind that." I told her and she smiled. "So you think you would be willing to give me four babies?" I asked her.

"Let's make a deal at three." She said "And then we'll see what happens." She added.

"I like the way you think."

**I am a horrible person and I deserve to be beaten by your with your pitchforks! I am SO sorry for the lack of updates, but I forgot my father's annual plea for a 'tech free' Christmas and didn't post before I left to spend the holidays with him. I suck, I know!**

**And then I drop this bombshell on you? I know just horrible.**

**I will be updating tomorrow though and the next day I promise!**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	101. Chapter 101

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Alright you're motivation is, you are a pumpkin." Connor said.

You know it was the first time I had realised Connor was blonde.

I know it's a stupid thing to say but ever since Bella told me that Connor was her half brother I've noticed a lot of things that should have clued me in before that Charlie isn't his father. Or maybe I'm just aware of it now but still ye think I would have fecking noticed he was blonde.

"I thought her motivation was that she was a cute pumpkin." Connor's girlfriend, yeah we were all shocked at that one, Lynn said.

"Oh yeah, Allanah you are a cute pumpkin."

"Of course she's a cute pumpkin; she was hardly going to be one of those deformed looking yokes you do see in Tescos in the second week of November." I said picking up my daughter off the floor. Today was Halloween and we had her dressed up as a pumpkin. Fecking adorable.

"Very true" Connor said.

"Right are we ready?" Bella asked walking down the stairs in out outfit that made me cover the baby's eyes.

"Love you're not going out like that." I said shaking my head; she was wearing a tight fitting corset top, fairy wings and a skirt. "The bedroom on the other hand..."

"Oh piss off you. We're going to a party." She said.

"No way did you have a baby." Lynn said and Bella smiled.

"Irish dancing is an amazing work out."

"So is sex" I said and Connor glared at me. "What I'm being honest lad."

"She's my sister."

"Yeah and how do you think Allanah? Let's just say I didn't happen upon her in a pumpkin patch." I said and Bella rolled her eyes. "Get it pumpkin patch?" I cooed to Allanah who giggled. Probably more at my tone. "I'm hilarious."

"Oh shut up Edward." Bella said. "But he's right Connor." She said. "Now where's my cute little pumpkin?" Bella asked coming over and taking the baby off me. "You're so sweet I hope no one turns you into a pumpkin pie"

**Just a bit of humour after the hard going stuff!**

**I love hearing what you all think so please review!**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	102. Chapter 102

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

As we sat in the taxi on the way home from Anne's I held Allanah on my lap. Her pumpkin costume had been abandoned for a sleep suit with a ghost on the front.

"She is so fucking cute" I cooed at my daughter who was fast asleep, it nearly being three in the morning.

"I know right" Bella said gently stroking the baby's hair.

"We should have another one" I said and Bella shook her head. "You said we could" I reminded her.

"After we get married. Let's just enjoy our little Babba while we can and then we'll talk about more."

"Yeah I suppose. Plus me Ma would kill me for having another baby out of wedlock."

"Isn't that the fuckin truth" Connor said from the front seat where he sat beside the taxi driver. Lynn was fast asleep on Bella's shoulder.

"What did we say about you ruining moments?"

**So Bella's still up for their plan!**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	103. Chapter 103

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

There was a hammer in my head.

Have a few pints they said, sure it'll be grand they said.

I can't remember who the 'they' were at the very moment but holy Jaysus I'd kill them when I got my hands on them.

"Edward?" Bella groaned beside me. I turned over and saw she was blocking the light from her eyes with her arm. "Are we too old for this shite?" she asked me.

"I think we're getting there, Love." I groaned as I turned and wrapped my arms around her.

"Did we have sex last night?" she asked me.

"I think we tried and then both of us fell asleep." I said and she nodded. "There is glitter all over the fucking bed." I groaned.

"Well excuse me for embracing the holiday" She mumbled turning to face me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled my face down to kiss me.

"What are you doing?"

"You're the one who told me sex cures migraines and hangovers so comes on..." She said.

"Jaysus I fecking love you Baby." I said kissing her. She smiled against my lips as I kissed.

"YOU HORNY FUCKERS GET UP YOU'RE MISSING THIS SHIT!" Connor yelled and Bella jumped up out of the bed. She pulled on my top and legged it out of the room.

"What?" I yelled running after her.

We went downstairs and found Allanah lying on the floor in front of Connor kicking her legs.

"Come on Babba show them" Connor said and Allanah rolled all the way over.

"When the fuck did she start moving?" I asked and Connor rolled his eyes.

"Baby girl did you roll over?" Bella asked picking up Allanah and kissing her cheek. She then reached over and hit Connor's head.

"What the fuck?"

"Last time you were here you taught her how to sit up. She's a baby not a fucking dog."

**See we're not all happy drinking Leprechauns. We also get hangovers, nasty ones.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	104. Chapter 104

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

Christmas is too fucking long.

For some reason Renee starts the day after Halloween. It was fucking crazy. There I was November first, killer hang over helping my future brother in law take down a fucking Christmas tree from the attic. What is wrong with these people?

But finally December came around and I finally let myself get into a Christmas mood.

Well until today.

"If you kill me I will happily possess Brad Pitt to be your lover from my stance in the afterlife." I told Bella who chuckled.

"Edward we're creating memories." She said and I groaned. We were in Arnotts.

And that could only mean one thing right?

We were going to meet Santy.

"She won't even remember it" I told Bella who glared at me.

"I'm going to get the photograph and have one for each year and when we have more kids they'll be added to the photo album, it's fucking cute okay."

"Ah ah ah, no cursing in the line to see Santy." I told her tapping her nose and she glared at me. I glanced down to the buggy and groaned. "Bella the child is asleep."

"Stop whinging" She said "She'll wake up when we get there."

We had been in the queue for about half an hour now and we still weren't half way there. There were kids crying and screaming all over the shop. The fucking joys of parenting.

"So what are we doing for Christmas this year?" Bella asked me.

"Whatever you want Love" I said knowing that was just how it would end up so why fight it.

"Well I was thinking we do my parents in the morning but have dinner with your parents. Your Ma is a way better cook." She said and I nodded. Finally we got to the top of the queue so I decided it was time to wake Allanah up.

"Come on Babba, we're going to see Santy" I told her. She opened her eyes but still looked sleepy.

"Hey Baby" Bella said picking Allanah up out of the pram.

The poor sap that got roped into being Santa's elf ushered us in. Allanah still a bit cranky did not look too happy.

"HO, HO, HO, Merry Christmas. Oh? Who do we have here?" The man in the Santa suit asked as Bella walked over with the Baby. I followed after her leaving the buggy to the side.

"This is Allanah"

And then all hell broke loose.

**Sorry for the break but it's New Years! I'm really sorry about not keeping up with the updates, but my life is very hectic and I'll try my best to keep up.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	105. Chapter 105

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

We've all seen those kids. In the shops. At McDonalds. The one that make you cringe and think 'Jaysus if I owned them...'

Now my Babba was normally a little angel. She would just lie back in the buggy and be cooed at, but show the little madam Santy and she loses her shit all over the place.

But Bella persevered; you gotta give the woman that. She finally got the little demon to settle down for a photo. Your Man playing Santy was a good sport but you could see the elves getting more homicidal.

We finally managed to leave, after getting our photo.

"Ah Allanah, where was your lovely smile?" Bella asked as I pushed the buggy out of Arnotts and onto Henry Street.

I looked at the picture and saw Allanah's cheeks bright red from her crying sandwiched in between Bella, me and Santy. Not a happy bunny right there.

"Ah leave her alone Mammy" I said to Bella before cooing down at the Babba "But holy Jaysus no more of that shit Babba." I told the Baby who was of course all smiles now. "So where to next Love?" I asked Bella who had turned left. "Fuck off not Penneys" I told her and she shrugged. "What the fuck could you need?"

"Allanah needs new shoes" Bella said and on cue Allanah kicked her feet up in the buggy as if to show me her need for new footwear. For somewhere who didn't fucking walk anywhere her shoes get worn out very fecking quickly.

"I'm grossly outnumbered here"

**Aw poor Irish Boy. And no Mike wasn't Santy he's way too young.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	106. Chapter 106

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"So what are you getting off Santy Jimmy?" I asked my God child as I carried him towards the car. He was coming down to mine and Bella's for the night. It was the 23rd of December and it was Anne and James' wedding anniversary. Apparently as Godfather it meant I had take charge of the child while his parents celebrating not having killing each other yet?

"Twactor" He announced proudly as I strapped him into his car seat.

"Like Granda's?" I asked him and he nodded. "Jaysus Lad you're doing well for yourself, still living with your parents but ye have you your own tractor" I said chuckling.

"Lannah?" he asked me as I pulled out of Anne's driveway and headed to the main road.

"She's at home with her Mammy; we'll see her in a bit Bud."

"Ok" He said as I drove. He was babbling away to himself, or me, who the fuck knew as I drove home. When I got there I carried Jimmy inside with his bag.

"_What a bright time it's the right time, to rock the night away. Jingle bells time it's a swell time to go riding in a one horse sleigh"_ I heard someone singing as I walked in making me stop. Why the fuck did that sound like Bella? Since when could she sing? "_Giddy up jingle horse pick up your feet. Jingle around the clock"_ I walked further into the house to find Bella dancing around with Allanah in her arms. "_That's the jingle bell, that's the jingle bell, that's the jingle bell rock."_

"Since when can you sing?" I asked Bella.

"Jaysus you frightened the shite out of me" She said. "And I can't Love." She said kissing me quickly. "Heya Jimmy and you ready for your sleepover?"

"Yeah" He said nodding and she smiled kissing her cheek.

"Yes you can" I told her.

"Shhh" Bella said as she walked over and put Allanah into her play pen, and then grabbing Jimmy and putting him in too. "So how was work...?"

"Nu-uh-uh" I said "You are not changing the subject" I added pulling her to me.

"You look really sexy today" She said starting to drag her finger down my chest.

"I look sexy every day, now come on. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm a church singer."

"Hardly" I said.

"Aren't you sweet" She said kissing me. "Baby it's just a hobby I hadn't done in awhile."

And for some reason that didn't fecking sit with me.

**This lad just gears himself up for fights in my opinion.**

**Review please**

**Love The Irish Cullen**


	107. Chapter 107

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

The rest of the evening something was nagging at me. Bella and I had dinner; we played with the kids, bathed them and put to them.

"You're quiet tonight Love" She said as she came into the sitting room and sat beside me on the couch.

"Hmm" I said flicking through the telly "C'mere why does Ryan Turbidy insist on bringing people on that no one gives a shite about" I stated.

"He had Mary Robinson on the other week." Bella said as I continued flicking through the t.v. "Nothing on?" she asked.

"Not at all Love." I said finally settling on the match "Ah fucking hell Spurs are down two"

"Do we even support Spurs?" Bella asked me.

"No" I said shaking my head.

"Then why do we care?"

"Because if they lose Man United will be seven points ahead." I said but then realised it was a bit stupid. "Sorry you don't want a lesson on this shite."

"That is the most you've said to me all night so go on." She said sarcastically and I sighed. "Just talk to me and then I'll leave you alone."

"Well you don't tell me anything unless I drag it out of ye so why should I tell ye?" I asked her.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" she asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"We've been together over a year and I had to force it out of you why you didn't want to get married or have more babies. I don't know your hobbies, that you could fucking sing like for fuck sake Bella." I said getting up off the couch.

"Edward you know why I kept the thing with my parents a secret." She said shaking her head. "And I don't see why I have to defend having a life that's separate from you."

"Bella we're getting married you shouldn't have to keep things separate from me." I said as she stood up.

"So what we get married and then we're supposed to merge into one human being that knows everything about each other?" she asked. "This is ridiculous."

"No it's not Bella. Seriously you were the one who told me I wasn't ready to get married and you know what?" I asked.

"What?"

"I think you can't believe I actually manned up and you're freaking out that you'll have to go through with it." I said.

"Baby no..." She began but I shook my head.

"I'm going out" I said turning around.

"Where?"

"Out" I told her walking towards the door. I pulled my shoes.

"When will you be back?" she asked me.

"Don't know yet." I said.

"Edward don't go..." She said.

But I ignored her.

**Oh Grief this boy does not know when to back down. He's been festering though for awhile it seems.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen**


	108. Chapter 108

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Bella said you just got up and left." Ma said the next morning as I ate breakfast.

How fucking sad am I? I have a fight with me bird and instead of going out on the lash like a normal Lad I go and finish watching the Late, Late Show with me Mammy.

"What was that?" I asked Ma pretending to read the sports part of the paper.

"She rang this morning. You know making sure you weren't dead in a ditch somewhere." Ma said grabbing my plate away from me.

"Ma!" I protested but she glared at me.

"Shut up now and listen to me" She said sitting down beside. "Now what was the fight over?"she asked.

"I thought you wanted me to shut up."

"You really want to get on my bad side right now?" Ma asked me.

"Mammy she doesn't tell me anything."

"What? You didn't know she could fucking sing? Oh big whoop Edward. Your Daddy doesn't know my fecking birthday." She said and I glared at her. "You're too fucking sensitive." She said.

"Ma" I whined. "It was a bit more than that you know." I added.

"Well then what are you doing sitting here pouting? Why aren't you at home trying to sort it out?" she asked me.

"Because she was fecking annoying me, Ma." I said.

"Well that's no fucking excuse." Ma said slapping the back of me head.

"Ma she obviously doesn't want to talk."

"She obviously wants to talk this morning, otherwise why she ring here at the crack of fecking dawn. Go on Son, get yourself home." She said slapping her hand on my shoulder.

"Why do I have to do it?" I asked and Ma sighed. "Don't say because I'm the man. I hate that shite." I said shaking my head.

"Edward do you know how much you frightened the shite outta that girl walking out last night. You know what goes on with her parents' marriage, she's a bitta work but if she wasn't worth it you wouldn't have gotten this far with her would ye?" Ma asked.

"I suppose"

"Edward like her or love her, that's your daughter's mother. You're not kids anymore, go home, say you're sorry, make her a cup of tea and get yourself the ride. All be sorted."

"Ma!" I exclaimed "Don't talk about riding" I said.

"Edward I have three children."

"And you got them the same way Virgin Mary got her Babba." I told her standing up.

"Holy Spirit, that's a name for your Daddy's co-..."

"I'm leaving"__

**I just love his Mammy! She is my favourite character in this whole thing.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	109. Chapter 109

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

I pulled up outside of my house just as my sister's car pulled away. I waved at her and she fecking flipped me off. Gotta love me sister don't ye.

I pulled up into the driveway and got out of the car. I headed inside to find Bella pacing with Allanah who was crying.

"Come on Babba, don't you want to go a bee-bees? Time to snuggle down." Bella murmured but the little brat wasn't having it.

Having heard me come in Bella looked up.

"Well" I said dropping my keys onto the table.

"Heya" She said but went back to fussing over the baby. Allanah stopped crying and looked over at me. "Is that all you wanted?" Bella asked the baby. "What a silly Daddy going and not telling you." Bella said.

I walked over and took the baby from Bella and cuddled her to me. I kissed her cheek and she settled against me.

"Typical" Bella said.

"We need to talk." I told her and she nodded.

"Once she's asleep." Bella said "I don't want to talk in front of her. Lord knows my parents did in front of me enough." She added looking down.

"Babe?" I asked and she looked up. "Nothing we ever talk about will be as bad as your parents okay?"

She gave me a weak smile for that.

Couldn't blame a man for trying.

**See he went home! The vote is really split on this issues isn't it?**

**Keep your reviews coming I love hearing what you think.**

**Love The Irish Cullen**


	110. Chapter 110

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

Once Allanah was asleep Bella grabbed the baby monitor and we settled in the kitchen.

"Ma said you rang her this morning" I said pulling out a chair.

"Yeah" She said "Do you want tea?"

"Sit down Love." I told her and she sighed sitting down. I grabbed her hand "I just want you to let me in Bella. That is all I want. And whatever you think right to give me. Do you even want to get married?"

"Of course I do Baby." She said. "You'd have to pry my ring of my dead finger to get it back." She added.

"Then what is it Love? Because really I do not know how or what to think about this? Finding out new things about each other is a fun part of a relationship, but whenever you let something slip out you look like I've just asked you to get a hot poker shoved up your fanny." I told her.

"I'm afraid" She said.

"Of me?" I asked her.

"No" She said shaking her head. "Of me."

**I AM A BAD PERSON!**

**I am so sorry for leaving it so long but I've been dealing with really bad migraines that made mw want to cry when I looked at a computer screen.**

**Don't fear another chapter is following this one straight away I promise!**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	111. Chapter 111

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"I mess things up. That's what I do Edward and I'm just nervous that this is another instance where I'm going to mess things up."

"Like what?" I asked her. "What have you messed up?"

"I messed up my life with fucking up in school; I messed up for your plans by getting knocked up no doubt..."

"Bella no" I said shaking my head. "She wasn't planned but this was meant to happen. Granted I didn't think I would be home already but I didn't have a plan. You didn't mess up anything." I told her and she shook her head.

"Look what me just existing did to my parents. They're miserable and they're stuck with each other because of me." She said taking her hands away from me.

"Bella, your parents are fucked up. And maybe they stayed together because they had you. But you're a grown woman. They're just using you as an excuse and it's not fair they're just cowards for using you as an excuse."

"But..." She began when I shook my head. "I don't want you to look back and think Jesus Christ what was I thinking getting with her."

"I was thinking 'Jaysus I could do with a ride' and it turned out fan-fucking-tastic if I do say so myself Love." I told her and she laughed. "Just let me in. You managed to fall in love with me after I proposition you by asking could I go to the bathroom. I think I can love you for finding out you clip your toenails on the couch."

"Of fuck I thought I got them cleaned up..."

**See it's never really that serious is it?**

**And guess what? I'm going to put another chapter up now!**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	112. Chapter 112

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"C'mere" I said holding my arms out to her. She walked over and sat on my lap. I tightened my arms around her. "I love you" I said kissing her cheek.

"I love you too." She snuggling her head against me.

"Sorry for leaving" I murmured.

"Thanks for coming back."

**Awwww!**

**And there's one more for tonight!**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	113. Chapter 113

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Jaysus Love, don't know about you but I'm knackered." I said yawning.

"Alright come let's go to bed." She said. I got up and walked behind her up the stairs. As I was getting changed she murmured something about needing the bathroom. I finished getting ready dumping my clothes in the washing basket before laying down on the bed.

A few minutes later I heard the toilet flush and she came out of the bathroom.

"You alright...?" I began when I saw what she was wearing. She smirked at me as she leaned against the bedroom door wearing nothing but a dark blue bra and knickers, her long hair hanging down her back. "A fucking 1"

**He could never stay mad at her for too long, just like I hope you don't all stay mad at me for disappearing?**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	114. Chapter 114

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"You like?" she asked walking towards me and I nodded.

"Jaysus Love" I said pulling her to me. "I fucking love you." I said and she smiled as I kissed her.

"I love you too" She said as I threw her onto the bed. She giggled as I did before I kissed her again. Her giggled quickly turned to moans as I ran my hands down her side and around the back until I was squeezing her arse. My thumbs played with the edge of her knickers. "Tease" She said.

"Says you." I told her "God you're such a ride." I murmured kissing her.

"Not so bad yourself" She said "Now are you going to do something or just look at me all night?"

"Game on Bella." I said.

**Review please...**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	115. Chapter 115

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

I quickly did away with her bra and my t-shirt and boxers ended up on the floor. Bella's knickers ended up hanging up from the lamp as I kissed every single part of her body. I had to let her bite my hand when she almost woke up Allanah screaming.

What is not sexy about watching the woman of your dreams (both wet and dry) cum praising the invention of your tongue? The answer is nothing.

I eventually got my poor cock the action the fucker deserved pushing into her. She grabbed my shoulders and held onto me as I did. She was such a good ride. I loved her and her kegal exercises.

I grabbed her leg and threw it over my shoulder, her other leg wrapped around my waist. Her ankle pushing into my arse.

"Fuck" I hissed and she moaned loudly.

"Edward" She moaned.

When I came it was fucking brilliant. I dropped down on her unable to hold myself up. Both of us breathing loudly.

"A1 Masen" She murmured breathlessly making me chuckle.

"Couldn't have said it better myself Love."

**Couldn't resist a second update!**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	116. Chapter 116

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

I fucking love Christmas. Like come on, what a fucking brilliant holiday.

This morning we had Santy presents with Allanah. She didn't really get it but she loved her new Teddy and was refusing to let the yoke go. We had gotten her other stuff but staggered release was better with babies or so Bella told me. We also got her toys she could use as she got a bit bigger as well, because shit she was growing like a fecking weed.

I couldn't believe the little wriggling maggot I was playing with on the floor was the teenie tiny Babba we had brought home just a few months ago. I smiled at Allanah, leaning down and blowing a raspberry on her belly.

"Where's the gorgeous Girl?" I cooed giving her another raspberry making her giggle. "There she is." I said kissing her forehead. "Bella we make a fucking adorable child if I do say so myself." I told her making her laugh at me from where she sat on the couch. I looked up and saw her shaking her head.

"What?"

"Are you getting broody on me?" I asked her and she glared at me.

"No" She said standing and coming over to where Allanah and I were playing. She knelt down beside Allanah and tickled her Belly. "Just thinking I wouldn't mind doing this again." She said.

"Good, here I was thinking she's getting broody." I said to Allanah and Bella rolled her eyes at me.

"That's your job Babe." Bella said kissing me. "Do you want tea?"

"Fucking ideal woman Baby. You know the key to my heart and everything."

"A cup of tea and a frequent ride. Doesn't take much to keep you happy Masen." She murmured leaning and kissing me making me laugh.

"Not when I have you and the Babba with me." I said. She smiled and stood up, heading up to go into the kitchen. "Hurry and make that tea Mammy so me and Allanah can give you your present." I told her and she smiled walking into the kitchen. "Right now Cutie Pie, do you remember your job?" I asked Allanah who smiled at me. "Excellent." I said kissing her cheek.

Bella came back in from the kitchen holding the tea; she sat down beside me after putting the cups down on the floor.

"So where's my present?" Bella asked.

"Hold her for a sec" I said handing the baby to Bella before jumping up and grabbing Bella's presents, yes plural from underneath the tree. "This is from the Babba, and this is from me." I said placing the two presents in front of her.

Bella opened the first one from Allanah, while balancing her on her hip. Bella was complaining about wanting new jammies and that is what I consider a Mammy present so that's what Allanah got her.

"Oh they're so pretty." Bella said kissing the Baby's cheek. "Love ye Babba. Now let's see how did the Daddy do?"

"Hey she helped with this one." I told her and Bella laughed as she picked up the packet. It was smaller than the one from Allanah.

"Oh I think Daddy did good" Bella said when she saw it was some form of jewellery box. She pinched it opened and gasped. "Edward..."

"I know you said don't go mad but I saw it and I liked it so..." I said reaching into the box and pulled out the diamond bracelet. I hooked it around her wrist and then shut the clasp "Do you like it?"

"I love it" Bella said leaning over and kissing me. "Thank you Baby."

"You're welcome." I said taking a sip out of my tea.

"So do you want your presents?" Bella asked me.

"Eh... yeah" I said and she laughed handing me two neatly wrapped presents. "Which is which Love?"

"Big one is from Allanah and the smaller one is from me." She said and I nodded. I opened the one from the baby first and smiled.

"Allanah you're fashion sense is A1 Love." I said holding up the new Ireland jersey. "Give us a kiss Babba." I said grabbing my daughter and giving her an Eskimo kiss. "I love it."

As I was doing this I heard a click

"Kodak moment or what?" Bella asked and I laughed as I reached for my other present.

"Is this suitable to open in front of the child?" I asked her.

"Yes"

"Feck it"

"Open it" Bella said and I nodded opening up the package.

I realised it was a box, when I opened it I smiled.

A couple of weeks ago I had a rant about how nobody prints photos anymore because of Facebook and how that annoys me because I like looking at photos you know? Bella shrugged me off so I didn't think she was listening to me.

But I opened the box and found 100's of photos of Bella, Allanah and me that she had gotten printed off put into a photo album.

"Do you like it?"

"Love it"

**He's a sentimental one our Irish boy, hope you're all still with me!**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	117. Chapter 117

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

Bella and I sat on the couch, Allanah sat up in between us as we looked through the photo album.

"Jaysus remember that?" I asked Bella pointing to a photo that Emmett had taken of me, Rose, Bella and Alice at the Space Needle back in Seattle.

"Yeah it was supposed to be a girls photo and you shoved you're head in it ye clown." Bella muttered as we looked through. "Ah look Baby Girl there's you" Bella said pointing to a picture Anne took of me, Bella and Allanah in the hospital. "God she's after getting so big."

"Babies Grow, Call the Newspapers." I said and she gave me the shut up look. I glanced down at Allanah and saw she was giving me the same kinda of look "Stop teaching my baby to think I'm an idiot."

"When you stop being one I will." She said looking down at the photos.

"What?" I asked her.

"I think we should have another Baby after we get married." She said and I smiled.

"Really?"

"Well this one turned out rather cute." She said kissing the top of Allanah's head.

"That is very true." I said as Allanah giggled. "So you mean straight away?"

"Yep" Bella said. "What do you think?"

"Game on Love"

**She's growing, she ready for full commitment, you can all stop secretly hating her!**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	118. Chapter 118

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Mass has ended now. Go now in peace." The Priest said while Bella and I shared looks of thanks to be to fuck that was over.

Ma had insisted we go to Mass with her and Da this morning, saying it was bad taste to ask to get married at a church when you don't even turn up for fecking Christmas. Bella and I grumbled at that but we let it go. To compensate I had made sure Anne and Robbie had to drag their kids too. If I was going down they were fucking coming with me.

"What the fuck was that?" Robbie asked me as we carried our daughters out of Mass. He had Elizabeth on his hip and Jane was at his side. Bella offered to take his youngest Emma who was two. He's 'girlfriend' and I'm using that term lightly walked slowly with Ma. She was ready to burst with twins.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I zipped up Allanah's coat. Bella was walking behind me chatting with Anne who had missed half the mass due to prolonged morning sickness.

"All those responses were different."

"Oh thank fuck I thought I was making that up" I said.

"Seriously is it even legal to change that stuff?" Bella asked me. "Beth?" Bella called turning to me Ma. "When did they change the responses?"

"Over a year ago" Ma said. "Don't worry Ed still hasn't gotten them yet. I have a hard time believing they'll catch on, all the old folks are still using the traditional ones." I never understood my sixty year old mother calling anyone an old folk but let her on. "So what time are ye going to be back from Dublin?" She asked me.

"We're going to go up and do the present thing with Renee, Charlie and Connor. But then Charlie has to go to work and Renee is going out so we're bringing Connor back with us." I explained.

"Where is she going on Christmas Day?" Da asked me and I shrugged. But I knew it was she had plans with her bit on the side. To eaches own I suppose.

**In case you're not Catholic, or this didn't happen anywhere else but in Ireland... they changed the responses in mass, and the order of prayers. As an atheist me nor my parents realised this until we were at a funeral one day (where we pretend we fit in and say the prayers) and were shocked when everybody else start saying something else. It's funny watching people realise everything has changed in mass.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	119. Chapter 119

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Ah Ma what did ye get her?" Bella asked as Renee handed us a massive box for Allanah.

"You'll see in a minute. Ye know the rules Bella, youngest goes first." Charlie said from his chair as I showed Allanah how to destroy wrapping paper. She took to it quite well I must say.

"Oh Allanah look at what Nana and Granda bought you." Bella said as it was revealed that Renee and Charlie had gotten her a baby bike.

"We figured she has loadsa toys for now that she could use this when she gets that bigger again. It's not her birthday until April so she might be using this by March." Renee said and Bella smiled.

"Are you going to say thank you to Nana and Granda Babba?" I asked Allanah lifting her into Charlie's lap. He tapped his cheek and she smushed her face against it.

My child was fecking adorable.

"Okay now from me" Connor said handing Bella a present covered in pink wrapping paper.

"What did Uncle Connor get you?" I asked Allanah as Charlie handed her back to me. I sat down with her in my lap while Bella opened the present.

"It's kinda for the three of ye..." Connor said when Bella gasped looking at it.

"What is it Love?"

"You little shit"

**Oh what did Connor do?**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	120. Chapter 120

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"You little shit" Bella said standing up with tears in her eyes. She walked over and hugged her brother.

He smiled and hugged her back. I leaned over and saw Connor had gotten Bella's favourite photograph from the Christening blown up and printed off. It was the three of us sitting on the step outside the back of my parents. My suit jacket was gone and the first few buttons on my shirt were open, my sleeves rolled up. My arm was thrown around Bella who looked fucking stunning and we were both looking down at Allanah who was fast asleep. And then in a second frame there was a picture of Allanah in black and white. It was fucking beautiful because in it my baby girl was laughing at something her eyes so beautiful and vibrant.

"Well she has enough shite so I thought I would give her one of my originals." Connor said.

"You took these?" I asked him and he nodded. "Thanks" I said smiling at him.

"I think I'm almost regretting all those letters I wrote to Santy trying to get him to take you back." Bella said.

"I feel the same way about you Bells."

**Bella's line there is the best way to say I love you to a sibling, I know because my brother once said it to me and I cried like a baby.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	121. Chapter 121

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"So where is Ma going?" Connor asked as he buckled his belt and I pulled off Renee and Charlie's road.

Bella gave me a pointed look that I knew better than to fucking mess with.

"She's just meeting up with some friends I think." Bella explained and I nodded. "Why?"

"Just weird." He explained "And what Da is just going back to an empty house after work?" he asked.

"No, he's meeting up with his friends." Bella said. More like meeting up with his current squeeze. Bella wasn't happy about it but she was trying to put on a front for Connor and Allanah. She didn't want Christmas to be ruined for either of them.

"But isn't Christmas supposed to be about family?" he asked Bella.

"Yeah which is why, I'm bringing you home with me. I didn't want you to be home alone." Bella explained. "Will you check that blanket is tucked over her feet there Connor?"

"Her feet are absolutely freezing" He said reaching under the blanket and rubbing her feet to warm them up and put the blanket over them. "But if it's supposed to be about family why are they meeting up with their friends?"

"Just are" Bella shrugged. He sighed and put his headphones in. I waited until I could hear the thumping sound of music in his ears to look at Bella "What?" she asked me.

"You need to tell him" I told her.

"Why?" she asked me.

"Because he's not two." I told her. "Look I don't expect you to do it today that would be fucking cruel but Bella you're the one who fucking told me how much you hating having to find out. I think if he finds out you kept it from him now when he's old enough to know what's going on he'll be pissed."

"It's not my story to tell." Bella said shaking her head.

"It is your brother to protect though." I told her before focusing on the road.

**Oh some serious times ahead, why does Christmas always bring up crap in families?**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	122. Chapter 122

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

My Mam should have a cook book, the woman did something to mash potatoes that if wrong I never wanted to be fecking right. I leaned back in my chair and let out a deep breath. Bella wasn't speaking to me after the car but only because she knew I was right.

She'd get over it.

Well I hope she will.

"So your brother's a creep" Connor said sitting down beside me on the couch. He handed me a beer. "I got my provisional."

"You beaut Connor Swan." I said as I took a sip from my beer. I glanced over at Allanah and Jimmy, they were babbling back and forth not making any sense but from what I could tell Allanah was winning whatever baby argument they were having.

Her mother's fecking daughter, that's for sure. Only got my good looks.

"Ah yeah but sure there's always one isn't there?" I asked referring to what he had said about Robbie who had just left to drop his kids back to their assorted houses.

"Where's Bells?" he asked.

"Oh she's pissed at me, she'll be around later."

"What you did this time?" he asked me.

"Lord only knows." I said when Allanah screeched at Jimmy. "Ah-ah Babba. Play nice." I warned her. But Jimmy was crying. "Ah fuck it" I said picking up my God child. "What did I tell you about messing about her? She's half Swan. Fucking lethal." I told him.

"Edward did you break my child?" Anne asked me.

"No, my child broke your child" I said as I consoled Jimmy and tutted at Allanah "Be nice to Jimmy little Missy, or Santy will come back and take your presents away."

"So you're pregnant with twins?" Connor asked Anne as she sat down.

"Yeah"

"And Robbie's having twins?" Connor asked.

"Yeah" She answered.

"So they run in the family?" Connor asked and my jaw dropped.

"Fuck"

**Poor Irish Boy!**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	123. Chapter 123

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

I walked outside to find Bella sitting on the stick box.

"It's fucking freezing" I told her sitting down beside her.

"It's too warm inside." She said quietly looking out ahead of her.

"Guess what?"

"You're a monkey and I'm not?" she asked me.

"Throw back to the 90's much?" I asked her "But no."

"What?" she asked me.

"Twins run in the family."

"Shit" She said and I nodded. "That's not good."

"I know" I told her. "We're so fucked."

"It will be penance for having a child out of wedlock."

"Crafty Fucker that God lad." I said and she nodded.

"I don't want to tell him." She said suddenly. "I shouldn't have to tell him."

"I know" I said wrapping my arm around her. "But don't you wish someone had been there to tell you about it instead of you stumbling across it on your own. He knows something is wrong Love." I added and she sighed. "Look it doesn't have to be tonight..."

"Tomorrow"

"Okay"

"You'll do it with me?" she asked.

"Of course." I said kissing the top of her head.

**Oh we're definitely in for some rough times aren't we?**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	124. Chapter 124

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

Bella was nervous. She kept wringing her hands.

"Love it will be alright."

"Okay" She said. "Connor can you come in here?"

"Yeah" He said walking in holding Allanah. I figured Bella would want to hold the baby but when she didn't move forward I took her, yes Daddy's getting a cuddle. "What's up?" Connor asked.

"We need to talk about something."

"What?" he asked sitting across from us.

"It's big okay" She said "Ma and Da are probably going to kill me for saying it but it needs to be said and that it's really but I don't really know where to begin..." She said. "When I was fifteen I found out something and it changed everything. And I had no one there to help me through it and Ma and Da wouldn't talk to me about it and I don't want you to go through that."

"They've given me the sex talk Bella."

"If only it were that simple Lad."

**Poor Connor**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	125. Chapter 125

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Bella what is going on? Is Da sick?" he asked and she shook her head "Ma?"

"Connor" Bella said. "Yesterday when they, when they said they were meeting up with some friends, they weren't."

"Where were they?" Connor asked.

"Edward..." Bella said shaking her head. I nodded and squeezed her hand.

I knew I could handle this with my own style of class.

"Connor your Ma is a slut and your Da well he isn't your Da"

"Are you a fucking eejet?"

**Oh good grief Irish Boy.**

**I'm so sorry about the delay I've just been so sick and busy with studying and stuff but I've got an amazing ten chapters worth of updates for you right now, so sit back and enjoy the Irish Boy as he delights you with his amazingness!**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	126. Chapter 126

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"What?" Connor asked. "Please tell me you're fucking joking right?" he asked and Bella glared at me. "So I'm not... He's not my... Who the fuck is then?" he asked.

"Ma knows. And Da thinks he knows but no one else knows."

"Do they know you know?"

"Yeah" Bella said. "Look while I need to teach Edward about tact, I really think it's time you found out."

"Yeah" He said but his eyes were red.

"This doesn't change anything though when it comes to you and me Kiddo." Bella said getting up and walking over to him. She knelt in front of him and took his hands. "They... they have issues and Lord knows I've wasted too much time worrying about them and what that meant for me as a person. You can't let it stop you though." She said. "For years I put off dealing with it."

"And then what?" he asked her. His voice was gone rough so I knew he was crying.

"Edward asked me to marry him and part of us getting married is me being honest with him. He's helped me with it and now it's my turn to help you." She said and he nodded. "Connor you're my baby brother okay. No matter what."

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	127. Chapter 127

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"How's he doin?" I asked handing Bella a cup of tea.

She was standing by the back door watching him as he kicked a foot ball up against the shed.

"He won't come in." She said. "Was this the right idea?" she asked me as I wrapped my arm around her. Allanah was asleep upstairs, oh to be a baby and oblivious to everything. They have the fucking life.

"I'll talk to him."

"Cause you're so fucking eloquent?" Bella asked me and I kissed her. "Love ye."

"Love ye too Babe." I said before grabbing my coat and heading out back.

There was a slam as Connor horsed the ball against the wall of the shed.

"Don't break the..." I began when he stopped and looked up at me. I saw his scarlet red face. "Ah come 'ere Lad" I said wrapping my arm around his shoulder.

He cried against me and I nodded.

"It'll be okay" I murmured

**Poor Connor, I just want to give him a cuddle.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	128. Chapter 128

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Well excuse me for wanting to help him!" Bella yelled down the phone at her father. "It wasn't my business to tell him? He's my brother!"

"Bella Love, stop shouting" I said. Allanah had just gone asleep but if Bella kept going she would be back up again. Connor was asleep in the spare room as well and I didn't want him hearing her.

"No don't put Ma on." Bella said. "I'll hang up... Dad!" Bella yelled before groaning and hanging up the phone. She threw it down on the bed and groaned. "Ugh!" She groaned as I wrapped my arms around her.

"There's anything I can do Love?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"Just a cuddle."

"That I can do"

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	129. Chapter 129

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Seriously Bella where do you get off telling your brother my business?" Renee asked walking closer to Bella. We were standing in the hallway of Renee and Charlie's house; Connor had asked could he stay with us for a little while. I had no problem with that. What I did have a fucking problem with was my future mother in law getting up in my future wife's face.

"Eh Renee back the fuck up" I said and she glowered at me.

"This is my home Edward I won't have you telling me what to do" She said.

"Well Bella's gonna be my wife and I won't have some slag who can't keep it in her fucking knickers squaring up to her, whether she's her mother or not." I said and she looked shocked.

"Well you have your shite if you think I'm minding that Baby now." Renee said. "Have fun dealing with that"

"I don't want my daughter near the likes of ye." I said.

"Bella don't call when he's gone on to the next one and you're left with the craeture" **(A.N NOT A TYPO) **Renee said and I raised my hand when Bella grabbed it.

"Don't" She warned and I nodded. Connor came down the stairs holding his school bag and a suitcase.

"Ready?" I asked him.

"Yep" He said.

"Connor, don't go." Renee said and he shook his head. "Look you, me and Daddy can work this out Baby." She said.

"What do you remember which one of your fellas it was?" he asked.

"You know what I mean" She said.

"No" He said shaking his head.

"What about school? You have your exams this year and your back next week." Charlie said reminding us all he was hovering in the corner.

"Thanks for the concern Charlie but Bella's called the secondary school near her and they're going to let me sit the mocks there." Connor explained and Charlie looked down at his hands.

"Come on Bud." Bella said.

"Bella..."

"Ma I need to get Allanah from Beth and Ed and then get Connor settled. When you two figure out what the fuck you both want, call us." Bella said. I picked up one of Connor's bags and followed out to the car sighing as I did.

It wasn't fair to do this to Connor but Bella was right, her parents needed to decide what they fucking wanted otherwise how could they ever help Connor or Bella get what they wanted.

**Oh the family drama.**

**Craeture – is actually a term of endearment as far as I can tell, all I know is I've been called it, so I hope it's a term of endearment.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	130. Chapter 130

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"So how's Bella doin?" Ma asked me as she put the mug of tea in front of me. "You know with her not talking to her Ma and Da and all"

"She's upset Ma" I said "But I still think she was right to tell Connor and I stick by her with that."

"Good" She said when Allanah started fussing from the travel cot in the corner. "Ah what's wrong with the Babba?" Ma asked and she started crying. "Do you want Daddy to change your nappy?"

"No she wants Granny to do it." I told her as I slumped against the table. I was knackered.

Her cried got louder and I groaned.

"Right Babba, I'll think we'll go home once this is changed." I said picking her up. She didn't calm down at all. I changed her nappy but she still wouldn't relax. "Come on give us a smile Baby Girl." I said.

Ma pressed her hand to the baby's forehead.

"Oh the poor Divil." Ma said.

"What?" I asked her.

"She's got a fever. Get her home and in the bath."

"Here we go"

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	131. Chapter 131

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"You're not my fucking Ma!" I heard Connor yell as I walked into the house. Allanah was still crying in my arms.

"And you know what you're fucking lucky because if I fucking owned ye I'd ring you're neck ye little prick!" Bella yelled back.

I kicked off my boots and walked into the kitchen where they were staring each other down.

"What the fuck is going on in here Lads?" I asked and Bella glared at me.

"He won't fucking studying, I spent ages trying to find him a place to sit his fucking exams and now he won't even fucking study."

"Ah here Connor, just do it." I told him.

"Why it's not like it's important." He said.

"Wanna bet?"

"You and Bella did shite in your Leaving and look where ye are..." He said when Allanah screamed. "Jaysus Princess you're at me too?"

"Bella she's got a temperature" I explained as Bella took the baby out of my arms and took off her coat.

"Okay Babba" Bella said sitting the baby on the counter. "Mammy is gonna get the Calpol." She said. "And you" She said pointing to Connor. "Do some fucking work or you'll be the one up with her all night."

**Oh sibling drama. I know thee well**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	132. Chapter 132

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

We finally got Allanah to calm down enough for Bella to start it all over again.

"Come on Babba open your mouth." Bella said.

"Love, leave her alone." I said, Allanah had just stopped crying and Bella was at her again.

"Edward, look how red her cheeks are, I think I know what's going on." Bella said getting the baby to open her mouth. She whined as Bella gently touched her gums. "Oh you poor Babba, are you getting your teeth?"

"Oh fuck my life." I said and Bella nodded.

"Do we have any Brandy?" Bella asked.

"Yes, let's drink our way through it, although I don't think we have Brandy."

"What about Whiskey?"

"I can get you Bud."

"It's not for us Muppet."

"Connor?"

"No, it's for the Babba."

"Are you for real?" I asked her and she nodded.

"It numbs the gums if you put a bit of Brandy on them." She said. "Hold her there and I'll look." She said standing up and walking over to the press.

Connor was off upstairs fucking sulking over his Biology book. I'd deal with him later.

Everything fucking falls to me doesn't it?

"Look what I found." Bella said holding the brandy in front of her. "And this is finally cool." She added holding up a pink doddy. "Right hold her still."

I held Allanah while Bella pried her mouth open and rubbed the brandy over her gums to which she cried.

"I know, I know." Bella said as I kissed the Baby's cheeks. "Now" Bella said giving the baby the doddy once she was done.

"I always figure she'd be a little older when she took her first drink." I said and Bella nodded as Allanah lulled against me. "Somebody's ready for bed." I said and Bella slumped on her arm. "You too?"

"What are we going to do with him?" She asked.

"Technically we could send him home." I told her and she shook her head.

"He doesn't want to be there and can you blame him?" she asked and I shook my head. "I just... I'm not fucking equipped to raise a seventeen year old boy. Pretty Baby Girls, yeah." Bella said kissing the Baby's forehead "But a teenager? Nah."

"We'll figure it love. With any luck he'll go to college next year and we'll see him on the weekends."

"Don't tease me Love."

**Yep we give our Babbas booze to stop the whinging... so maybe some stereotypes are true *shrugs***

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	133. Chapter 133

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

I knocked on the door and heard a grunt of a response letting me know I could enter.

"Right" I said walking in. "What's this craic now?" I asked him and he shrugged as I sat down on the bed. "Connor do you want to be here or not?" I asked him.

"Yeah" He said. "Why?"

"Because you're driving your sister fucking mental Lad." I said "And as cool as you are Bud she holds the key to my sex life." I told him and he nodded.

"Fair enough."

"Listen I love your sister so when I come home with a teething Baby I don't need her already stressed out because you won't study for your fucking exams." I told him.

"They're not worth shit Edward."

"Connor they are and you know it. If you don't you're a fucking eejet." I told him.

"Bella failed hers."

"No she didn't" I told him. "Your sister got 350 points but still couldn't get on her course." I told him and he shook his head. "I've seen her results. Lad I wanted to be an architect, not a farmer."

"Did you fail yours?" he asked.

"Almost" I told him. "I got 295" I explained. "And now look at me. I work for me Daddy and I get just enough to pay for the house. That's my grandmother's ring your sister's wearing because I can't afford to get her, her own one. And any money I have left over goes towards Allanah, food, petrol and maybe the wedding, if Da sells a couple of extra cattle in the mart." I told him.

"But you're going to get all that some day."

"It's not something I look forward to though." I told him. "Because my parents will be dead. What do you even want to do after the leaving?"

"I don't know."

"All the more fucking reason to do it right ye knob." I told him. "Now she's giving the baby bath but be nice to her. I know you're both going through this but why not go through it together?"

Why do I have to do fucking everything around here?

**Points are what your results from your final exams boil down to here in Ireland. The highest you get is 625, it would have been 600 though when Bella and Edward did their exams. So Bella's 350 was actually an alright score, Edward's 295... it means he got less than half of the available marks, hopefully that makes a bit more sense. College courses each have a certain amount of points they require to get in, and sometimes you could get those points you won't get into college. It's pretty cut throat if I'm being honest.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	134. Chapter 134

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

I may have commented many a time that the most perfect sight is watching Bella ride me with her tits in my face.

But I have a confession to make.

There's something I love watching even more than that.

Watching Bella stroll back and forth our room holding our baby, gently stroking her back, as the baby cooed against her was just fucking stunning.

She hummed gently as Allanah gurgled unhappily against her, drooling rapidly.

"When are we getting married?" I asked her.

"Hmmm?" she asked.

"Bella?"

"What?" she asked looking up. "Did you say somethin Love?" she asked me.

"When are we getting married?" I asked her.

"Hmmm whenever you want Baby" She said.

"So tomorrow?"

"That soon?" she asked me and I nodded. "Maybe not that soon." She said sitting down beside me.

"Well then sometime this Summer?" I asked her.

"Hmmm" She said and I turned into her neck.

"Baby please" I said into her neck and kissing her. "Marry me?"

"Ah stop it would ye? I already said yeah." She said.

"So this Summer?"

"Yeah" She said before turning in and kissing me. "Which means we have to get the Babba a dress." She said but Allanah was fast asleep.

"Youngins, never get the importance of marriage"

**Ah he's a real sap isn't he?**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	135. Chapter 135

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"This Summer? Edward Masen you're having a laugh" Anne said when I told her the date for the wedding.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"How the fuck are we supposed to get that planned?"

"Get what planned?"

"Edward you're marrying a city girl, she's hardly going to want a slap up of a barn dance." Ma said and I looked at her shocked.

"Why not?"

"Because they all want those big fancy weddings in the hotels and everyone in black tie and ball gowns."

"Black tie?"

"Tuxedos!" Anne exclaimed.

"Who wears a tie with a fucking tuxedo?" I asked her and she slapped her forehead letting me know she was exasperated. "So what you're saying is this is going to be a big fuss?"

"Well from what I've seen on Bella's facebook and her friends they all have massive fancy weddings with all the trimmings."

"I'm fucked Lads."

**Poor Edward, can never keep up with these women!**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	136. Chapter 136

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Hey Babe" Bella called from the sitting room.

"He is not to come in here." Connor said.

"Eh what?" I asked as I carried Allanah into the living room. I stopped short when I saw Bella had Connor up on a stool wearing one of her Irish dancing skirts. "What the fuck?" I asked.

"Fuck off"

"No one asked you Mr. Flatly." I told him. "So what is going on?"

"I have a contest this weekend but I need to take this up a bit." She explained.

"You're in a competition?" I asked her.

"Prize money is €5000 you bet your ass I'm doing a competition. Be lucky you weren't here when I started this otherwise you would be the dummy." She said. "Allanah C'mere and give Mammy a kiss." I carried the Baby over and Bella kissed her cheek. She then tapped her gum. "Oh that tooth came up"

"Heya Love." I said kissing her.

"So what did your Ma and Anne say?" Bella asked.

"About what?" I asked her.

"The wedding?" she asked.

"Nothing"

"What?" Bella asked me.

"Nothing Love, it's fine." I told her.

"Okay" She said before Connor started whinging that she had stuck him with the pins. He's a fecking cry baby at times.

**Oh she's going to have to drag it out of him...**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	137. Chapter 137

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"You were quiet all evening" She said as we got into bed.

"Hmm" I said pretending to read.

"What are you doing?" she asked me.

"Rock climbing" I said and she climbed onto the bed and crawled over to me.

"Well do you want to stop you're rock climbing and climb on top of me?" she asked me kissing my neck.

"Ah nah Love you're alright" I told her and she pulled away from me.

"Are you dying?" she asked me before feeling my forehead.

"Oh you're very fucking funny Isabella Swan."

"Baby what's wrong? You've been out of fucking sorts since I brought up the wedding." She said. "Did you change your mind about it being sooner rather than later? It's okay if you did..."

"No... no... Of course not." I said putting my book down on the bed side table. "I just... how are we going to pull the kinda of wedding you want by this summer?"

"The kinda wedding I want? We've barely talked about it Edward." She said and I sighed.

"Well are we even going to be able to book into any hotels this late? Surely they're all booked up by now and..."

"What hotels?"

"For the reception." I said and she looked at me confused. "Plus me and me Ma were looking on the internet it's going to take me awhile to get the money for one of those places together Babe. I will but just not yet you know we just got the bills paid off from when you had Allanah so I want to get some stuff for the house plus we need to change the tyres of your car and... why the fuck are you looking at me like that?" I asked her.

"Can I tell you my dream wedding?" she asked.

"Suuure" I said unsure where she was going with this.

"I want one of those crazy big family weddings where everyone is cramped in that tiny church. And then we go and take photos along the walk in Bray because I love it and then we go back to one of your Dad's field where you and everyone you know has spent the week putting up the marquee and we drink and dance all night." She said.

"I think I just fell in love with you a little bit more."

**Aw they are so cute... I just want to knit them blankets and make them stew... if I could do either of those things.**

**Review please and I'll love you forever.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	138. Chapter 138

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Come on Princess, just say it. Connor... you can do it." Connor coached Allanah from her high chair as she ate her breakfast.

"Don't bully her." Bella said kissing the top of Allanah's head which earned her a giggle.

I was not impressed.

That child was growing way too fast for my fucking liking.

What happened to parenthood going on for forever? She was nine months. It was just before Easter. Where the fuck did those months go?

"Ah come oh Princess, Uncle Connor needs a bit of luck going into his German and Irish orals this week." He said but she just giggled at him.

"Go over your pictures" Bella told him and he frowned. "She'll talk soon."

"No" I said shaking my head.

"Oh get over it."

"No" I said. "This is going way too fucking fast."

"Edward!" Bella warned. "If her first word is the f one I'm going to f-ing brain you."

"All I heard was you were going to f me." I told her and she shook her head at me.

Allanah laughed from her high chair and I pulled it closer to me.

"You don't need to talk Babba, don't mind them. As far as I'm concerned the sooner you talk the sooner I'm stuck with another mouth." I told her giving her an Eskimo kiss.

"Da!" Allanah squealed.

"Are you not listening to me child?"

"Edward!"

"Da!"

**His little Princess is growing up fast.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	139. Chapter 139

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

I don't think I had ever seen so much fucking fake tan in my fucking life. And don't even get me started on the hairspray.

"Jaysus, what happened to a quiet little cheile?" I asked Bella who shrugged as she sat down and tied her shoes. "Are you nervous?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"I've been doing this since I was three." She explained as she fixed her socks. We were at Bella's dancing competition waiting for her category, the under 25's to be begin. "Connor, can you past me my sash there?" she asked him and he nodded handing her a long silk thing which she attach by way of a button to her shoulder.

Eventually her category was called up and Connor sat down beside me. Allanah who had just woken up sat on my lap while I pointed out her Mama.

"So how many Saturday's have you spent at these yokes?" I asked him.

"Hmmm more than I care to admit. I used to do it myself yano?" he asked.

"Until what age?"

"I gave it up when I was twelve. Some amount of money in it though." He said and I nodded.

The music started up and all eight dancers began dancing to the music. Before I never really got Irish dancing but watching Bella do it was just amazing.

I was marrying one heck of a bird.

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	140. Chapter 140

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Right now that the results of the raffle are squared away..." The M.C said as Connor and I grumbled.

"I never fucking win."

"Neither do I" I said as we threw our ticket on the table behind us.

I glanced over a Bella who was standing with the rest of her category. She waved over at me and Allanah. I made the Babba waved back and one of the women made an 'aw' face at Bella.

"Time to announce the winners." The M.C said before going through the list of names he had. After what felt like forever they got to Bella's category. "And now the Under 25's winner and winner of the grand prize of €5000... Isabella Swan." He said.

"Maaa!" Allanah shrieked in lap and I nodded as I clapped for my brilliant fiancée as she walked over and accepted the cheque and the trophy.

"Yeah Babba, that's your Mammy." I told her.

After all the pictures and all were taken Bella walked over to me holding her trophy and cheque.

"Congratulations" I said kissing her, although I'm sure I ended up with makeup all over my face because of her.

"Ma-ma! Ma-ma!" Allanah said clapping her hands from where I had sat her on the chair.

"So are you going be a dancer Allanah?" Bella said asked our daughter picking her up and kissing the top of her head. The Babba giggled and I took that as a yeah. Oh yeah she was fucking doing it, with that kinda prize money, I'd have no worries paying for college for her. "Why don't I go wash this shite off me face and then we can go out and get dinner?"

"Alright Baby but you're buying."

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	141. Chapter 141

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'caillini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in length.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Da-da!" Allanah squealed as she crawled after me.

"You gonna catch me?" I cooed as she horsed after me. Bella was in a heap on the couch laughing while I moved around the coffee table.

"Maaa!" Allanah cried before sitting on her bum and clapping.

"Too fucking cute." I said picking her up and kissing her cheek. I hear the click of a camera shutter before I looked over at Bella who was hiding her phone. "Really Love?"

"I needed a new screen saver; your ass was getting old."

"Never" I said when the door bell rang. "Come on Babba" I said putting her down and getting her to follow me.

I went and opened the door to find Charlie standing there.

"Well" I said picking up Allanah.

"Babe who is it...? Da?"

"I'm divorcing your mother. Now let me see my son."

**Dad says what?**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	142. Chapter 142

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'caillini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in length.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Um..." I began when Bella stood in front of me.

"What?" she asked him.

"I filed for divorce; it's going to take awhile Bella. Legally we have to be living apart and all this shite but you told me once I figured out what I wanted I could talk to my son and I have so let me see him." Charlie said.

"Um he's not in at the moment." I said "But sure come in." I said and Bella glared at me. "Oh stop it you, you'll get wrinkles." I said kissing her forehead.

"Thanks Edward." Charlie said.

"Here play with this little Madam." I told him handing him the baby before taking Bella's hand and dragging her into the kitchen.

"How could you do that? Connor's got his fucking German oral tomorrow and you've just let Da fucking waltz in here!" She said slapping my chest.

"Fuck that stung." I said rubbing it. "Now he's right you told him he had to sort himself the fuck out and he is. Now let him talk to the child. Go in there and make it your own fucking game Love. Lay down your rules and he'll have to follow them. We have the upper hand because it's our fucking house."

"Too fucking right" She said.

"Right give us a kiss." I said and she smiled leaning up and wrapping her arms around me, before planting her lips on mine "And go fucking get him."

"I love you." She said kissing me again.

"I love you too Baby."

**Go get 'em Bells!**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	143. Chapter 143

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'caillini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in length.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"So where is Connor?" Charlie asked as I carried in the tea.

"Last minute German grinds." I said. "He's got his exam tomorrow so we got him in with my brother in law. He's a teacher" I explained as Allanah charged towards me as she crawled along the floor. "Babba slow down." I told her and she giggled.

"Watch the tea." Bella said picking up the baby who squealed.

"Heutisch" I said trying to get her to calm down.

"Is she talking yet?" Charlie asked me.

"Bits and pieces yano?" I asked and he nodded.

"So when is Connor going to be back?"

"Eh, now actually." Bella said as she looked out the window. Anne's car pulled up and Connor jumped out. "Wait here, I'm going to talk to him." She said standing up. She carried Allanah outside leaving me in the room with Charlie.

"You know you've a lot of nerve just arriving down here." I said.

"And you've a lot of nerve, taking my Baby Girl, getting her up the duff and not even having the decency to marry her before the baby comes." He said and I glared at him.

"Yeah but at least when I do get married I will never go around shagging other women. And even if I did, I would never blame my daughter for my unhappiness you fuck head." I said as Bella came back into the sitting room, Allanah on her hip with Connor walking in behind them.

"Connor?" Charlie asked.

"What Charlie?" he asked crossing his arms across him.

"Connor I'm your father." Charlie said.

"No you're not." Connor stated. Charlie pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and showed it to Connor.

"When your Ma came to me and said she was pregnant, I promised her that I would treat you the same way I did my own child. And to prove that I adopted you so I am your fucking father whether you like it or not." He stated and Connor looked down.

"I don't know what you're trying to accomplish here Da." Bella said as she bounced Allanah on her hip. "Like seriously storming in and shouting like a mad man..."

"Shut up Bella." Charlie said.

"Don't tell me what to fucking to do." Bella said. "If it's escaped your fucking knowledge this is my fucking house and I'm not a child. I have my own fucking child myself."

"And I'm still your father." Charlie said.

"Some fucking father you are blaming all your mistakes on Bella." Connor said before I could. "Seriously, if you didn't like me Ma just split up."

"Well obviously no one's going to listen to me even though I did what you fucking asked me to do." He said and we looked at him confused. "You told us to figure out what we wanted and then we could come talk to you. Well we're getting a divorce, I've got a flat with my girlfriend and your mother moved her boyfriend in. But now you won't let me speak."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Connor asked before stomping out of the room. Bella just walked out of the room.

"Seriously?" I asked. "I thought I was the one with the tact problem."

**You know it's bad when Edward says it could have gone better.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	144. Chapter 144

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'caillini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in length.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

Once I have given Charlie the awl heave hoe, I went upstairs to find Bella and Connor lying on the bed. Allanah was asleep in between them.

"He's gone." I told them "Move over." I said and Bella moved over a bit. I climbed onto the bed beside her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Will I tell you what the most fucked up about this whole fucking this is?" Connor said.

"Will you stop fucking cursing." Bella said slapping his arm. "But what?"

"That we're the ones getting blamed for it" He said. "Like we're not the ones sluttin' round the shop but it's your fault their stuck together and mine that's it for longer than they thought." He said.

"You're right it's a load of fucking bollix." Bella said.

"Stop fucking cursing." He said flicking her arm and she frowned at him.

"He has you there Babe." I told her and she glared at me "But you look beautiful today."

"Uh huh."

"So what do ye want to do?" I asked them as Allanah crawled onto Bella's stomach. "What do you think Babba?" I asked her and she made a raspberry noise. "I concur, Gorgeous." I said and Bella rolled her eyes. "Mammy just doesn't understand your genius."

"Stop being adorable."

"Yeah you'll make me throw up." Connor said. "What happens if I don't get into college?" he asked me.

"Do you think you'll want to do the exams again?" I asked him and he shrugged. "Well we'll see what happens. Your Ma and Da have money for that and believe me I'll be collecting that, so don't worry about paying for college. And if you have to repeat I'm sure I can distract this one here with wedding plans and Baby making long enough to make sure she doesn't ring your neck while you do."

"Baby making? Another one?" he asked Bella who shrugged.

"We're going to have another after we get married." She told him. "The Princess needs a brother don't ye?" she asked Allanah who kissed Bella face making her smile. "I'm taking that as a yes."

**I hate that Connor and Bella are stuck in the middle of all this but this kind of shit does happen in Ireland. It probably happens in other countries but seriously it's fucked up.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	145. Chapter 145

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Okay you can do this" I told him.

"Can I really though?" he asked me as he looked over his notes.

"Yes now I know your sister is probably much better to practise this with but I've got a coupla focail about me."

"Oh Jesus" He said shaking his head.

"Okay just pretend I'm your examiner." I said and I saw his lip twitch "Stop fucking laughing." I told him.

"Okay, okay." He said.

"Dia duit. Cad is ainm duit?" I asked him looking down at the notes Bella had given me to review with him before I dropped him off to his oral. _(Hello. What is your name?)_

"Dia Mhuire duit. Connor Mac Suain is ainm dom." He said. _(Hello to you, my name is Connor Swan)_

"Conas ata tu inniu?" _(How are you today?)_

"Ta me go maith ach ta me neirbhiseach." _(I'm good but I am nervous)_

"No bother"

"That's not Irish." Connor said.

"Na bi ag jumping to conclusion Connor." I said looking through the sheets. _(Don't be...)_

"And this is really how you got my sister into bed?" he asked me.

"I'm just lucky she's into simple lads." I told him and he nodded. "Right, right, moving on... Inis dom faoi do theaglach?" I asked him. _(Describe your family)_

"Ta mo thuismetheoiri scartha agus ta me ina chonai le mo dheirfiur Bella agus a fear Edward agus a inion Allanah." He explained. _(My parents are separated and I live with my sister Bella, her fella Edward and her daughter Allanah)_

"Yeah we're going to be here awhile."

**Oral practise... I think I almost killed my mother when we had practise mine. Poor Connor it's 40% of final Irish exam, it used to only be 20% but they bumped it up... I thought I would give you a little throw back to the first chapters with Edward speaking Irish, seeing as this story is nearly finished.**

**But never fear I have more stories for y'all to read. My new multi-chapter is called 'Like It's That Easy' and its a New Moon alternative (I know. Irish? Writing vampires? Wtf? No, no apocalypse just trying something new) also I put up a one shot for Valentines Day called 'Woo the Man' so if you so inclined for an rom-com check it out.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	146. Chapter 146

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"So was he alright going in?" Bella asked me as we sat in the car waiting for Connor to come out.

"He seemed fine Love." I told her. "He can't do worse than my friend Oisin."

"Why?" she asked me.

"He basically went in and said 'is aobhinn liom Karate. And then did a demonstration."

"What like in Lip Service?"

"What?" I asked her.

"Rose had to study this student film called Lip Service and that happened in it." She explained. Allanah babbled away in the back.

"Never heard of it."

"Con!" Allanah squealed from the back and Connor walked over to the car. He opened the door and climbed into the back.

"Well?" I asked him.

"Glad that's fucking over."

"You're not the only one." Bella said and I nodded "Now you just have to do the written paper and then you'll never have to do it again." She told him.

"So close yet so far away."

**I know I'm yammering on a bit about these exams but believe you me they monopolise life here in Ireland way too much so I'm actually giving you a real looky look into Irish life here, unfortunately. **

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	147. Chapter 147

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Edward is that your Bird?" One of Dad's farm hands Pauly asked me as I was buried into the engine of the tractor.

"What?" I asked standing up and hitting my head on the lid of the engine. "Bollix." I said rubbing my head. I looked over and saw Bella making her way into the yard.

"Heya" She said.

"Heya." I said jumping down off the tractor still rubbing my head. "What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"We're going shopping for your suit" She said "Which judging from your state of cleanliness you forgot." She said and I shrugged. "We're getting married in a month Edward."

"Let me just run up and take a shower and we'll go." I told her and she nodded before following me into the house. "Where's Ma?" I asked her as I ran up the stairs. "Where's the baby?"

"Your Ma is minding her while we go shopping so she took her visiting." She explained as she followed me up off the stairs.

"I do know where the shower is you don't have to babysit me." I told her.

"I was going to shower with you but..." She began when I grabbed her and through her over my shoulder. "You're going to get my clothes wrecked!" She squealed.

"Ah well." I shrugged. Once in the bathroom I locked the door and pulled her towards me. She pushed me away from her and pulled her top over her head and getting stripped down to nothing before climbing into the shower.

"Well are you coming or what?"

"Not yet Love, let me strip though..."

"Ye dirty fecker." She called as I heard the water start running.

"Ah but you love me though."

**That she does... oh we're getting closer to the wedding. Eeep!**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	148. Chapter 148

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"So is that the right length?" the tailor asked Bella.

"Hmmm, yeah that's it." Bella said nodding.

"Ye know it is my fecking leg I think I can judge it myself." I told the two of them. "Ah come on." I sighed.

"Edward I've been dressing you since we got together and let's just say you're lucky I do." She said and I rolled my eyes. "What was that?"

"I didn't fucking say anything, literally." I told her and she rolled her eyes. "What was that?"

**I love their bickering, I think it's very realistic or is that just me?**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	149. Chapter 149

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Don't answer that phone!" Bella yelled as the phone rang in the house.

"Why?" I asked her walking into the kitchen where she was making dinner. Allanah sitting on the floor beside her but crawled over to me when she saw me.

"Because I'm trying to avoid Martina from the dance school." She said and I looked at her confused. "She's trying to get me to run the dance camp this Summer instead of letting me take my holidays for the honeymoon, like I asked her weeks ago." Bella explained as I picked up the Babba.

"Dada" She squealed as I pressed raspberries to her belly.

"So they're not giving you the time off?" I asked her. "Because those are the only two weeks Dad can really afford to miss me what with the hay and stuff." I told her and she nodded.

"We could always push it back I suppose. We could do it in September." She said.

"Yeah I suppose, that would mean it won't be the height of the season anywhere and there won't be hundreds of kids around the place." I told her.

"Speaking of kids." She said and I looked at her confused. "Are we bringing Allanah with us?" she asked me.

"What?" I asked her.

"Are we bringing her with us?" Bella asked me.

"On our honeymoon? You want to bring the baby on our honeymoon?" I asked her.

"Two whole weeks without my baby?" she asked me. "I don't know Edward. She's way too little for that now."

"That is true." I said. "What do you think Babba?" I asked Allanah who babbled on my hip. "Do you want to come on holiday? Daddy is going to get Mammy pregnant! We'll make sure asleep for that part though." I told her and Bella smiled at me shaking her head in amusement.

"I think it would be nice... or we could maybe do a week by ourselves and then a week with her there." Bella said.

"How would we get her there?" I asked her.

"Oh crap." Bella said. "We could make it a family thing and Anne could..."

"No..." I said shaking my head; my sister would end up staying with us. She'd have us on tour buses at the crack of dawn going to see some ruined castle in the blistering heat, let come on that shit is not on. "Wait Connor is going to that thing in Spain in September right?" I asked her. "He's doing that work experience thing or something..."

"Yeah, we could book it to match that, we head on the week before and then he can fly out with her the second week. Before heading off and doing his own thing." She said and I nodded. "So we have a plan?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Now we just need to find a place and it will be all A1 Baby." I said kissing her.

**Plans! I love planning things. Right that's the last one for tonight ladies, I'm off to bed! I'm in the doctors tomorrow, once again, will this nightmare ever end?**

**Review please to cheer me up?**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	150. Chapter 150

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Hello" I said answering the phone one afternoon after work. Allanah was squirming in my arms but I wasn't putting her down, Bella would kill me if I let her get dirty and we were heading out to celebrate Connor's exams finishing once she got home.

"Can I speak to one of my children?" Renee's voice answered and I groaned. "Hello?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Eh neither of them are here right now and we'll be heading out in awhile." I explained while Allanah squealed in my arms. "Heutisch you, I'm on the phone."

"Well can you get one of them to ring me Edward?"

"Depends." I said "Are you going to tell them why you've moved some fecking randomer in to their childhood home?" I asked.

"I don't think that's any of your fucking business." Renee said.

"Well actually if it's upsetting my bird and Connor then you know what it is." I said as Allanah began whinging. "Look I'm really busy I've gotta..."

"Listen she's my daughter and my son. Just because you proposed to get your mother off your fucking back about having a baby out of wedlock you don't get say over Bella and Connor's life right?"

"Just to get my mother of my back?" I asked. "Yeah fucking right." I said before slamming the phone down as Allanah began screaming. "Ah here what is with ye birds today?"

**Irish Boy is not having a good day today now is he?**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	151. Chapter 151

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Please tell me you're fucking joking Edward." Bella said as she moved about the room getting ready to go out to dinner.

"Why would I joke about that?" I asked as I played with Allanah on the bed. "She rang and wanted to talk to you and I said why and she start saying just because I proposed to you because I felt I had to do, doesn't mean I get much of a say in yours or Connor's life." I told her and Bella groaned. "Where the fuck would she get an idea like that in anyway?" I asked her.

"I don't fucking know, I don't think that." Bella said brushing her hair. "I'm going to fecking kill her Edward. You know that. Does she really think she's going to get back in my good books by giving my future husband grief? After that stunt her and Dad pulled. 'Oh yeah we'll split up but we're also going to move some random stranger into the house you grew up in but not tell you.' Like come the fuck on."

"I know Love, I know." I said as Allanah crawled over to the edge of the bed. I picked her up and moved her back to the middle.

"Da!" She exclaimed but I ignored it as I looked at Bella, who looked about ready to explode.

"Where's the fucking phone." Bella said and I stood up to stop her when Allanah moved for her great bed jumping opportunity.

"Oi, you get back in the middle." I told her while I took hold of Bella's hand. "Stop" I told her.

"Edward no, they don't get to pull this shite and I'm going to let her know." She said.

"Fine, but I think you're just giving her the drama she wants."

"I doubt she wants the dramatics." Bella explained.

"Bella!" Connor yelled appearing in the door.

"Shhh!" Allanah said with a cute little scowl.

"What?" I asked picking up the baby.

"Ma's here." He said and Bella looked at me shocked.

"Please tell me you're fucking joking."

"Nope" He said and the doorbell rang.

"And you said she wasn't looking for the dramatics."

**Here we go!**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	152. Chapter 152

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Ma what are you fucking doing here?" Bella asked as her mother stood in the doorway.

"Well I didn't think your thick fella from the sticks would pass on the fucking message so I hauled me self down here to fucking talk to my kids." Renee said and I rolled my eyes at that. I might not be the smarter fella going but I often think I've got the most cop on out all of them sometimes. But because I was a farmer and not from Dublin her parents thought I was an idiot.

Like seriously, I had to do fecking everything around here most of the time.

That is why everybody else hates Dubliners. Just putting it out there

"Ma, do not call him thick. This is his house and he's my fiancé, he deserves more respect than that."

"I don't want it Bella." I told her. "Because it will just be false like everything else she does. Now I don't remember fucking inviting you down here on the phone today and we're going out to celebrate that Connor's exams are over. Something you definitely didn't help with. Now I know you don't know how to deal with that because it's not all fucking about you but you know what? That's life Renee." I said and Bella looked at me shocked.

"So what you just let him dictate your life Bella? I thought that's why Mike wasn't good enough. Too controlling for you? But this guy can..."

"Ma shut the fuck up." Bella said. "He just said what the rest of us are thinking." She said.

"So what you're picking him over me?"

"Ma there is no picking. You're just being a fucking eejet. Now can you just go away?"

"Fine but don't think I'm coming to your fucking wedding."

"I wouldn't want you there you miserable bitch." Bella yelled before slamming the door in her mother's face.

"So will I call and say we're going to be late...?" Connor asked from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah." I told him as Bella looked down at her feet. "Con can you take the Baby?" I asked him and he quickly came down and got Allanah before heading up to his room. Once he was gone I wrapped my arms around Bella and kissed the top of her head. "It will be okay Baby."

"I know." She murmured against me. "I love you." She said kissing me.

"I love you too." I said. "And I am one hundred percent behind you."

"I know."

**I am actually from Dublin and we don't like anybody from outside of Dublin and they don't like us so it's fine.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	153. Chapter 153

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

Later that night Bella came into the bedroom looking tired. Allanah was down for the count in her room and Connor was texting some young one in his room. Bella climbed onto the bed and I pulled her to me.

"You okay?"

"No" She said shaking her head.

"Do you actually want to talk to your parents?" I asked her.

"Of course I do" She said. "But I just... is it worth all the hassle?" she asked me sitting up.

"Probably Bella, what if we ever did something to piss Allanah off? Would we really want her to stop talking to us?"

"Well we're never going to do something so fucking stupid now are we?" she asked me.

"Well that's a given, but think about it." I said and she nodded. "It's your call though and Connor's. I'm only here to give you support in whatever you want to do."

"Why do people think you're an idiot?" she asked me.

"What do you mean?"

"You're probably one of the most intelligent people I know."

"Are you looking for a ride?" I asked her and she laughed as I kissed her. "I'm not saying no or anything..." I added and she giggled against my lips. "So what are you going to do?" I asked her.

"I have no idea." She said. "I don't think I want them at the wedding though. Like it's in a couple of weeks and unless they do something drastic..."

"Well miracles have been known to happen."

**Yes they have!**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	154. Chapter 154

"Dada!" Allanah squealed from behind me where she was sitting on the bed.

"Do somebody have a dirty nappy?" I asked picking her up and smelling her bum. "Nasty!"

She blew a raspberry making me laugh.

"Exactly. Bella? Are you dressed yet?" I asked her, she was getting ready in the bathroom. It was my birthday and Ma and Da were bringing the three of us out for dinner, a little celebration before the wedding this weekend. Yes we're getting married this weekend.

I was fucking exhausted.

"Why?" She asked from the bathroom. She emerged in the door wearing her short robe loosely.

"She's after shiting and I'm already dressed..."

"Hand her over." Bella said holding out her hands for the Babba who happily went with her Mammy to get rid of the dirty nappy. "So where are we eating tonight?" Bella called and I followed them into Allanah's room, adjusting my sleeves as I did. "Edward don't roll those fucking things, I only ironed it."

"Looks better this way." I told her and she rolled her eyes. "I think we're going to the steak house, but they have chicken and all." I added answering her older question as she changed Allanah.

"Dada" She babbled and I smiled before winking at her making her giggle. I reached into her wardrobe and pulled out her dress for tonight and her little shoes.

"I'll dress her Love if you want to get ready."

"No, she's fine." Bella said kissing Allanah's face. I smiled leaning against the wall watching them. "What?" she asked me smiling as she cuddled our daughter to her.

"You're just perfect." I told her as she walked over to me.

"You're perfect too."


	155. Chapter 155

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Masen are you for real?" Emmett asked me as I carried another table into the marquee.

"What Em?" I asked him. He and Jasper had gotten home the other day; Rosalie and Alice were flying in today. But they were helping me guess some stuff ready for the wedding.

"How much more shite do we have to set up?" he asked me.

"I wouldn't let Bella hear you talk like that." Robbie said and I nodded as we set up the chairs.

"Talk like what?" Bella asked and the four of us jumped. "What the hell are you lot at? Edward I said the tables were to face this way and the top table at you know the top?"

"Yeah I'm following the diagram." I said holding it up to her so she could see I was following introductions.

"This way ye thick." She told me showing me and I frowned.

"Oh right, yeah lads..."

"Oh fuck this shite." Jasper said.

"Calm down Whitlock, Ali will be here soon and you'll get your ride." Bella said and I laughed. "Do you have a minute?" she asked me.

"Sure." I said as we walked out of the marquee. "What's up Love?" I asked her.

"I got a letter from Dad."

"You're kidding."

"He's apologised and he really wants me to walk me down the aisle." She said as we climbed onto the top of the fence.

"And?" I asked her pulling her closer to me. "What do you think?" I asked her.

"I just... I have no idea how to do this. I beginning to think everything would have been better if I kept my mouth shut."

"Bella you've never kept your mouth shut. If you started I would be very confused as to who you were." I told her and she smiled.

"If he's serious, I forgive him."

"What about your Mam?"

"What about her?" Bella asked.

"Just be prepared for it." I told her and she nodded. I leaned in and kissed her making her smile.

"Love you." She said kissing me again.

"Love you too."

"Masen stop snogging your bird and get the fuck in hear, we can't figure out which way her fucking diagram goes."

**Oh wedding preparations! Eeeh! It's getting closer!**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	156. Chapter 156

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Here" Jasper said handing me a beer. "So are you nervous?" he asked me.

"For what?" I asked him.

"Lad you're getting married tomorrow." Emmett said and I nodded. "How are you not bricking yourself?"

"I don't know, because I want to get married." I told them. "Lads you have no idea how good this is going to be for me and Bella."

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"All we want to do is get past all this shite with her parents, and just be happy, the two of us with Allanah. And Connor because he'll never leave." I said and Robbie looked at me confused. "What?" I asked him.

"You actually like spending time with your bird that's not sex?" he asked me and I nodded. "How do you even...?"

"Alright I'm not going to spout some bullshit about being friends before we got together because we jumped into bed with each other the night we met but she is my friend. I got lucky like that." I said before taking a swig out of my beer.

"I'm going to ask Rosie this time."

"Not this shite again." Jasper said.

"No she asked for more time, I gave a year. Next year I'm moving home and she can come with me as my wife or she's not coming with me." Emmett said and we all looked at him shocked.

"Really?" I asked him.

"I'm sick of this nothing happening shite so once the wedding is over I'm going to ask her." Emmett said. "What about you Whitlock? When are you and the imp getting married?" he asked.

"Well here's the thing..." Jasper began and we looked up at him.

"Fuck off!" I said. "You guys eloped?"

"No." He said. "Alice and I broke up."

"When?"

"The other day." He said. "But I'm trying to get back together with her."

"Why did you guys break up?" Emmett asked.

"She was sick of waiting for me to take it further and I didn't do anything." He explained.

"Get her pregnant." I told him.

"Yeah right, knowing his luck it would be twins." Emmett said and Robbie nodded. Connor came out the back door holding a beer.

"Where the hell are you going with that?" I asked him.

"I'm eighteen next week." He told me.

"Yeah okay." I said.

"So are you ready for Ma's theatrics tomorrow?" Connor asked me.

After Bella and Charlie made up, Charlie started bragging to Renee that he was invited to the wedding and she wasn't. So Renee got on and gave this whole sob story about how she didn't mean it and she just missed Bella and Connor. Bella didn't believe a word of it but told her mother she could come as long as she didn't make a scene.

Renee was not known for not making a scene.

But I wasn't worried about any of that.

"Ah it will be fine." I said. "Just as long as by the end of the day I'm married to your sister, everything will be grand."

"Good, because Lord knows you wouldn't know what to do if Bella suddenly let you have your balls back."

**I could just imagine him standing there with his balls in his hands looking very confused... lol.**

**Review please!**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	157. Chapter 157

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Is Bella here?" I asked as I pulled up my shirt.

"She's on her way, Allanah's here though. Annie brought her and Connor in the car with her." Dad said and I nodded as I looked in the mirror.

"Where's my Babba?" I asked turning around as Ma walked in holding Allanah. "There's my Angel, are you ready? You look so pretty today, I bet you're going to be so good today." I asked picking her up.

"Bella will kill you if you let her throw up on you." Ma said and I shrugged as I kissed Allanah's face.

"Yo, Mase your Bird is here." Emmett said and we all looked up. "And Connor is looking for the Flower Girl. Apparently your Ma stole her."

"Ah would you feck off Emmett Mc Carthey. She's here she just wanted say hello to her Daddy before she has to go do her job." Ma said turning to take Allanah out of my arms.

"Ma are you allowed say feck in the church?" I asked her.

"Yeah but you're not allowed say fuck." She said and I nodded.

That sounded legit in my opinion.

"I'll see you in a couple of minutes Babba." I told Allanah and she smiled as I kissed her cheek. "Right go to Granny, let's get this show on the road." I said and she waved at me making me smile.

"Here Ed, follow Em out with her." Ma said handing Allanah to Dad who left the room. Once everyone was gone she stood in front of me fixing my tie. "Why can't you ever get this fucking thing right?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"I thought you said we weren't allowed say fuck in the church."

"Did I? Ah sure I'll just pray extra hard out there." She said.

"Ya alright Ma?" I asked her and she smiled up at me. "Ah don't fucking start with the crying shite."

"Edward we're in a Church."

"I just pray extra hard out there."

"You're a little Shite." She said with tears in her eyes. Only my mother could make that sound affectionate let me tell you.

"I know, but that doesn't mean we all need to start crying." I told her. "I'm getting married not fecking dying."

"I know it's just, you'll understand when Allanah is getting married."

"Now you're just fecking annoying me Mother."

**Ah the wedding is happening!**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	158. Chapter 158

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

I stood at the altar waiting. Jasper and Emmett stood beside me as we waited, everyone else was sitting in the pews of the Church, waiting. Renee was sitting three rows from the front beside her new boyfriend glaring at me but I refused to meet her gaze. I was not letting her shit get in between mine and Bella's day.

The priest stood up behind me and signalled the organ player to begin playing. Everyone stood and turned to face the back door of the Church. Alice appeared first, followed by Rosalie before Connor appeared holding Allanah up and helping her walked towards the altar. Robbie sat in the second row on my side of the Church and smiled. I wonder what Anne had done to restrain him today but I was thankful for it.

When the music changed I stood up straighter and Bella appeared with Charlie. They stood at the back of the Church and began walking. I smiled as I watched her as walk towards me, getting closer every second. We were so fucking ready to this.

This absolutely bat shit crazy, fecking stunning woman was going to be my wife and it was about fucking time in my opinion.

Bella finally got to the altar and Charlie placed her hand in mine. We went through what felt like every single last fucking prayer in the Bible, all the while I kept glancing at Bella. Jaysus she was fucking stunning. I had to resist the urge to grab her ass, but hey I wouldn't be me if I wasn't thinking about sex.

"By the power invested in me by God, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

"Thanks, be to Jaysus." I said making everyone laugh.

"You may now kiss the bride Edward." The Priest said and I nodded. I pulled her towards me and kissed her, unable to keep the stupid smile off my face.

"A1 Masen." She said when I pulled away.

Oh yeah.

I bagged a good one there now.

**Oh the tears! That was the last chapter! I know but gah!**

**Epilogue is up next! I'll post that tomorrow.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	159. Chapter 159

**Title: **That's A1

**Summary: **A simple bet, see who can use a 'coupla focail' to get a 'cailini' into the 'aul 'leaba', what could go wrong? Well Irish Boy Edward Masen is going to find, not just what could go wrong, but what also could go right.

**Perspective: **EPOV

**Story Type: **Drabble, chapters will vary in life.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**EPOV**

"Daddy?" Allanah asked as I attempted to cook the dinner per the instructions that Bella left me this morning. Seriously mashing potatoes? A lot harder than it looks and fuck me if there's any lumps because the little Madams that I had for daughters won't even stand the dinner's fecking presence if there's fucking lumps.

"Yes Love?" I asked her as I plunged the masher into the pot again. You would think after seven fecking years together Bella would know my cooking skills were limited to toast and cuppa soup. "Ah balls." I said as the potatoes flew everywhere. "Just a sec Chicken, where's your brother? Your Mammy won't give out to me for messing the kitchen if she thinks Oisin was helping." I said.

"In the sitting room." She said and I smiled as I ran and grabbed my three year from the couch in the sitting room, telling him he was going to help me with dinner. "Daddy?" Allanah asked me.

"Yes Sweetheart." I said. "What can I help you with?" I asked as I put the masher in Oisin's hand and guided his mashing up and down.

"What's the Irish for Dog?" she asked me. I looked over and saw she was sitting up doing her homework. Her mother's fucking child let me tell you.

"Um..."

"Madra" Oisin said.

"Stop fucking showing off." I told him and he smiled.

"I'm home!" A little voice yelled coming from the front door. I looked over and saw Aoife running inside, Bella coming in slowly after her. Allanah jumped up and ran over to her Mammy.

"Is the Baby not here yet?" Allanah asked and Bella shook her head rubbing her swollen pregnant belly. "Daddy you owe me a Euro."

"No I said he wouldn't be born today, you owe me a Euro."

"But I don't have any money so can you give me a euro to give to you?" she asked me and I shook my head. Well up as wall paper.

"Daddy, look what I learned in dancing today." Aoife said and I smiled as she began hopping around the kitchen. The two girls had taken to Irish dancing like ducks on water. They were so competitive though we had to make sure they were never in the same competition because, Jaysus there would be skin and hair flying.

Aoife showed up exactly ten months after our wedding and I now believed in karma, especially for all the shite I got into as a kid. She was already chancing her arm at things I wouldn't have tried until I was at least twelve and she was only five. Allanah was now six and was my little angel. Unfortunately her sister followed the beat of her own drum.

Oisin was my little man though; Bella was disgusted because he's the exact image of me. She can't help but give into him. It's hilarious, the little shite walked dog shite on the new white carpet and I was expected the unholiest of hidings but no, all he had to do was smile at her. But I didn't understand that because I walked mud on the fecking tiles once and she made me sleep at me Ma's for a fecking week. I will never fucking understand that woman if I live to be a hundred believe me now.

"Hey Love." I said as I walked over to where she had sat herself down on the chair. "How's our Little Boy?" I asked kissing her belly.

"Little fucker spent the day hopping off my bladder." She said and I smiled leaning up and kissing her. "After this one you are definitely getting the fucking snip!" She told me.

"We'll see." I told her winking at her.

"Yeah we will, when I'm doing it myself with the fucking garden shears." She told me and I winced "How's the dinner going?" she asked me looking over at the kitchen. "What the fuck happened to my kitchen?"

"I helped Mammy" Oisin said as I sat him up on the table beside her.

"Oh did you Baby? I'd say it's yummy then."

And that Lads is how you successfully use your children.

I'm going to hell.

"But Daddy made that mess before..." Allanah said I looked at her my eyes widened to say zip it. She just giggled and looked down at her book. "Daddy what's the Irish for the sun?" she asked me.

"Eh..." I began.

"Ghrian" Aoife said.

"Bella when did all our kids become fucking fluent as Gaeilge?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"Wait you're not fluent?" She asked me. "So what was that you said to me on the night we met?" she asked teasingly and I groaned before turning away.

"Just how long are you going to hold that over me?" I asked her curiously.

"As long as I'm stuck with you?" she asked me.

"Well then I suppose I can hold out with it forever so." I told her and she smiled.

"Good" She said.

We ate dinner and I wrestled the kids into their jammies I went into the bedroom to find Bella flaked out on the bed, her large belly sticking up in the air.

"Everything alright?" I asked her lying down on the bed beside her and she nodded. "Tired Baby?" I asked her.

"Fucking knackered Babe." She yawned stretching. "This whole baby making business takes a lot out of a girl you know." She said and I laughed kissing her. "So I was talking to Rosalie today while on my lunch break." She said and I nodded. "She said their moving back to Ireland so Mia can go to school here."

"Why?" I asked.

"They want her to learn Irish." Bella explained.

"Why?" I asked and she laughed.

"So that when some chancer tries to hit on her in a bar as Gaeilge, she knows to punch him in the face." Bella said.

"I liked your response to the whole thing much better." I said and she smiled.

"I've always been too easy on you." She said.

"What?" I asked her.

"I should've just dumped my drink on you." She told me teasingly.

"Ah here now..." I said lifting her on top of me. "If you had done that we wouldn't have Allanah, or Aoife, or Oisin, or Fionn here." I said patting her belly.

"I thought we were going to called him Eoin." She said and I shook my head. "Well I like Fionn." She said.

"You're getting distracted again."

"I suppose you're right. Plus you're a bit of a ride."

"A bit? I have four babies that prove that theory to flawed Mrs. Masen." I told her and she smiled at me kissing me.

"I love you even though you're an eejet."

"I love you too even though you're fucking insane." I told her.

"Fancy a ride?" she asked me.

"A1 Baby."

**Crioch.**

**And that's the end. I'm a little teary eyed as I post this. I began this story thinking that no one would get it because it wasn't the traditionally lovely dovey Bella and Edward we are used to seeing. I'm so happy that I got to take this journey with all of you and I have loved getting to know these character with you for the past couple of months.**

**Keep your alerts on because I've got one more surprise coming soon.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	160. Chapter 160

**Title: **Ye Fecking Chancer

**Summary: **Bella Swan has always been up for all sorts of things, so when Irish Boy tries chatting her up using a bit of 'Gaeilge' she goes along with it. Watch as she falls for her man despite the fact he might not be the full shilling.

**Story Type: **A one shot, hope you guys like it!

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Twilight, so, so, so much! But I don't so I'm just going to play with them for a bit.

**BPOV**

"So what time are you going to be on this?" Ma asked me through the web cam.

"Don't know Ma, I have work later on. And then dance class so I'll see." I told her. "What the fuck is he doing?" I asked when I heard my brother talking the back ground.

"He's got some bird over and apparently I'm cramping his style." Ma said.

"Ma!" My brother Connor said coming into view on the webcam.

"Shut it, you're just jealous that I'm the loved one."

"You're just jealous I have a date." He said. "I thought all American lads loved foreign girls."

"Yes but I don't love American lads." I told him. "D'ya want anything sent back?"

"Ah na you're grand." He said before fecking off.

"So no young lads catching your eye?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"It's not just catching my eye that I'm worried about; it's about keeping me interested." I told her.

"You're fucking right. Just be careful."

"Wrap it up!" Connor called and Ma threw a pillow in his direction.

"Although he's right, don't arrive home with a fucking Baby, that's the last thing I fecking need." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"God help the Lad who tries to get me up the duff Ma." I told her and she laughed.

"Ah your father's here." She said rolling her eyes.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing, listen I'm heading out tonight. Text me, when you're home later and I'll come on to you." She said.

"Alright, well I have to head to work. Tell Dad I said hi." I told her and she nodded before signing off.

"How was your Mom?" Rosalie asked as she handed me a cup of tea.

"Is that Barry's?" I asked her and she shook her head. "I suppose it will do." I sighed taking a sip. Not good. "She's grand. Heading out with her fella tonight." I explained.

"Why doesn't she and your Dad get a divorce?"

"Sure what would your one down the road who is related to your man who's marrying that woman from the parish think?" I asked her.

"I take it that means you don't know?" she asked me.

"No I just told you." I said shaking my head at her. "It wouldn't look good if they split up so they just like to be miserable." I said and she nodded. "To eaches own I suppose."

"I'm just going to sit here and pretend I know what you're talking about."

_***YFC***_

"So I walk in and there he is, fucking her." Rosalie said once she shut the door out after the last of the kids left the rec room.

"No way" I said sitting down and I untying my shoes. "My feet are fecking killing me." I said rubbing the soles. "Why do I do this again?" I asked her.

"Because it brings in the pretty money." She said handing me my half of the takings tonight. "$250 for you." She said "$300 for me."

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because you broke my vacuum cleaner." She told me.

"No I broke your Hoover."

"Don't play Irish with me Swan." She said before pulling me up off the floor. "So I ended it with Royce."

"I should hope so, fucking bastard cheating on you." I told her and she nodded.

"So we're going out tonight." She said as I shoved my money in my bra. "Classy." She said.

"I don't have pockets." I told her shrugging "Okay. Where are we going out?" I asked her.

"Doesn't matter."

"That is true."

"And we're going to get laid." She said.

"Fuck it that means I have to fucking shave." I groaned making her laugh. "I'm glad I make someone laugh." I told her.

"Don't worry Bellie, we'll find you a guy with a big mister to make you less grumpy." She said.

"It would have to be a pretty big one."

_***YFC***_

"Rose where are we fucking going, I wore my car to bar shoes. Not my car to run the New York fucking Marathon and then go the bar shoes." I told her as I rubbed the back of my ankle.

"Just up here." She said leading me in the door.

"Looks like a dive." I said.

"That's the point." She said.

"Okay so who are we going to ride?" I asked her as she led me over to the bar.

"Let's just wait and see."

We stood at the bar when I felt eyes on my back. Well actually my back side.

"Oh my God, you're being checked out." Rosalie said.

"Anything good?" I asked her.

"I wouldn't but he looks like your type." Rosalie said. "Okay he's getting up and... he's walking the other direction." She said.

"Ah well." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Make an effort."

"We're not here for me we're here for you..."

"Another round for the girl in blue." The bar keep said handing me a fresh drink.

"What?" I asked when he pointed down the bar.

"Oh my God." Rosalie said. "That's the guy who was checking you out. What do you think?" she asked me.

"I could have some fun with that." I told her and she laughed. He waved down at me, he was leaned against the bar, while barely perched on a bar stool. He had tousled reddish hair that looked like he had just rolled out of an orgy.

Oh what I could do to him...

"Go get him" Rosalie said and I nodded.

I wasn't going to make it easy for him though. I liked to make men work for it.

"Hi" I said pointing on an American accent.

"Hello there." He said and I had to hide my smile.

I would know that accent anywhere.

He was a home grown Irish boy.

After guessing he was Irish he started laying it on thick.

Real thick.

_***YFC***_

"Is that a... are you from Ireland?" I asked even twirling my hair for good measure.

"That I am beautiful, or should I say Alainn." He said.

Is he for real? No way is he trying to pull this on me.

"Alainn?" I asked humouring him.

"Beautiful in my native tongue. Is mise Eadbhárd Mac Masen. But in English that my name is Edward Masen." He said with a wink and I tried not to laugh. Some guys really wanted to have sex.

After flirting a little bit he launched into some poetry.

"Ca bhfuil mo gheansai, go failte, ach nil fhios agam a bhí ann."

_Where is my jumper? Welcome. But I did not know._

I played the impressed American girl.

"What does that mean?"

"It's a poem, about meeting a beautiful girl." He said "I never really understood what it was about until now." He then added placing a kiss on my cheek.

Well that's bold.

"Wow" I said pretending to sound in awe. "Do you have anymore?" I asked him and he nodded.

"An bhfuil cead agam dul go dti of leithris, mar ta pian i mo bholg. Ach ta bron orm. Mise le meas, go tobann creid e, go nath creid e"

_Can I please go to the bathroom? Because I have a pain in my belly. But I am sorry. With respect, suddenly, believe it or not._

"And what do that mean?" I asked him.

"I have to keep some mystery about me Ms. Swan" He said and I nodded.

"You know you're really something right?" I asked him.

"What?" He asked me.

"A fecking chancer." I said getting my own accent on and he groaned.

_***YFC ***_

"No..." he groaned dropping his head on the bar while I tutted at him.

"Fucking hell, what made you think that would ever work?" I asked him curious as to why he would use such a corny bit, surely a lad that fucking sexy good get birds without laying it on that thick.

"Ugh Dubs" He groaned before running his hands through that sexy red hair of his "Seriously?" he asked me, but I was hung up on the whole 'Dubs' things.

"There's nothing wrong with that." I told him.

"There's nothing fucking right with it either." He said and I had to bite my lip to stop me from moaning, Jaysus I was fecking horny. I may have to forgive this lad's muppet tendencies and just go with it.

"Seriously though using Irish to pick up women? Surely a guy like you doesn't need that shite." I asked him. "Wait until I tell the girls back home about this. You're like the guy of that Carlsberg add on the telly." I told him and he chuckled.

"What do you mean a guy like me?" he asked and I realised what I had said. Feck it I might aswell go with it. He had made a bigger idiot of himself; he could afford me a little slip of the tongue.

"Oh I think you know just what I'm on about Masen" I said flirting because I wanted that inside of me, call me a horny slut for all I care I couldn't give a shit.

"Well it's been awhile. So why did you go along with it?" he asked me as he tipped back the beer he was drinking.

"I wanted to see how far you would push it? Plus you're a bit of a ride." I said with a shrug.

"Oh really? Only a little bit?" he asked leaning in to me.

"I wouldn't like you do get full of yourself or anything" I said tapping the top of his beer bottle.

"Oh right. So did I blow my chance then?" he asked me and I smiled.

"Not at all" I said leaning forward and leaning up to his ear "Do you want to get out of here?" I whispered.

"Definitely" He said before putting his beer on the table and grabbing my hand, leading me to what only can be described as the first night of the rest of my life.

_***YFC ***_

I could hear a banging on the door but I wasn't focusing on that. I was focusing on those strong hands running up my sides.

"Baby" Edward murmured his voice gruff and husky in the morning.

"I'm sleeping" I mumbled turning my head into my pillows. It was his fault I was so tired. Fucker kept me up all night doing things to my lady parts that I didn't even know possible.

"Come on" He said kissing my neck, his hands running up my sides to my breasts.

"Edward!" A voice yelled from the other side of his bedroom. "Come out here you fucking dickhead."

"Oh fuck" Edward groaned from behind.

"Who the fuck is that?" I asked him sitting him when he shushed me and pulled me back.

"Just come back here Baby." He said kissing me.

"Masen you fucking duped me!" The voice bellowed.

"Fuck sake" Edward grumbled standing up and opening the bedroom door. I pulled the covers up over me and made sure I was covered up.

I could hear them bantering back and forth, and I groaned. I looked over and found his shirt on the floor and pulled it over my head before finding my panties. I pulled them on and walked over to where they were standing.

"And the blonde punched me while you shagged her friend!" The guy exclaimed as I fixed my well his shirt.

"Rosalie punched you?" I asked shocked. "Really I thought she'd find that cute." I said with a shrug.

"Did you help him set this up?" he asked.

"I never met him before until last night." I said. "I can't help it if I find a lad making a fucking eejet of himself hot." I added as I kissed Edward who smiled. "Now I think you owe this man some money. Baby can I make tea?"

What? He had good tea bags.

"Help yourself." He said as he placed kisses along my neck before letting go of me.

"You fucking set this up."

"I didn't. Seriously why would I be wasting my time in a bar if I knew there was a one of them walking around?" Edward said making me smile as I opened cupboards and found what I was looking for in the kitchen.

"Too fucking right Masen." I yelled back earning me a chuckle.

"What the fuck?" Another guy asked coming out of the third bedroom, a girl coming out behind him. "I send you two out on a bet and Edward brings back a bird and Emmett a black eye."

"Don't call me a fucking bird." I said as I handed Edward his tea.

"My bird?" he asked me.

I don't think I had ever made a decision so quick in my life.

"Sure" I said with a shrug, what? He was fucking sexy and knew what he was doing in the bedroom. Plus it was the morning after and he wasn't making my skin crawl. None of those were easy things to accomplish with me.

"What now Alice?" Edward asked the girl who had just come out of the bedroom that was looking at me weirdly.

"Isn't bird, girlfriend?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said with a shrug before taking a sip of my tea, that's the good stuff. "Edward your flat mates talk too much." I told him and he nodded.

"Wait, wait, wait, you just agreed to be his girlfriend like that?"

"Why not? He's a fucking ride." I said before kissing him, making him smile. "Where's your phone I'll put my number in it?"

"On the dresser." He said pointing into his room.

"Seriously do you not want romance though?" Alice asked.

"Like what?"

"Well Jasper had to woo me." Alice said.

"And I take it you're the whipped fecker?" I asked the blonde guy who nodded. "Maybe one day she'll give you you're nuts back. Alice was it?" I asked. "You're better off letting men think they're hardy, riding them every so often and then you want have any hassles." I told her.

"Every so often? What the fuck?" Edward asked. Oh he was up for a challenge? I haven't broken a man in; in a long time actually maybe it was time I got back into the business.

"Well you'll just have to be good won't ye?" I told him.

"Oh this one's a beaut Edward. She'll keep ye on your toes. Fucking A1" the one who was yelling, Emmett I think, said.

"What is 'fucking A1' they're always saying it?" Alice asked me making me laugh.

"You haven't shown her the Snapper yet?" I asked the lads.

"She didn't get it." Jasper said.

"Yanks" I said with a shrug. "Right I better get go home? See how Katie Taylor is doing." I said shooting a smirk Emmett's way.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Don't tell her to shut up" Edward warned before he leaned in and kissed me. I finished my tea before pulling on my jeans and shoving my t-shirt in my hand bag. I kept his shirt on and tied a knot in the side of it, because it was easier. "Hand us your phone." He said and I smiled as I grabbed me mobile and handed it to him. He quickly exchanged our numbers.

"I better go; Rosalie is probably freaking the fuck out." I said looking at my phone. Three miss calls in the past hour... yeah that was scarier than having those from me Ma.

"Right, right. I'll ring you later?" he asked me coming over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You better." I told him leaning up and kissing him. He squeezed my ass as I kissed him and I smiled. "Cheeky"

"Just something to tide me over until next time." He said and I nodded.

"Fair enough." I said squeezing his ass. "Talk to ye." I said before leaving his apartment. He winked at me as he shut the door behind me.

Oh thing were about to get plenty interesting 'round here.

_***YFC***_

"Where the hell were you?" Rosalie asked me as I walked into the apartment. "And who's shirt are you wearing?" she asked me coming to like at me. "And why do you look like sex?"

"How about letting me answer a fecking question?" I asked her. "Now what's this I hear about you punching a poor Lad last night?" I asked.

"How do you know about that? One minute you're flirting with sex hair and then next thing I know you're gone and not answering your fucking phone." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry Ma, excuse me for getting the ride." I told her.

"You slept with him?" Rosalie asked me. "What the hell is wrong with you? You don't even know him? And you just had this random one night stand with some guy from a dive bar?"

"Rose! You're the one who made me go out. And it wasn't just a one night stand." I told her. "And I'm twenty one years old; I can ride whoever the fuck I want!" I yelled.

"What do you mean it wasn't just a one night stand?" Rosalie asked me curiously and I shrugged. "What the hell is going on?" she asked me. Just as I was about to answer I got a call from Edward I smiled as I answered it.

"Missing me already?" I asked and I heard him chuckle.

"Wouldn't you like to know" He said. "So you got home alright?" he asked him.

"Sure did" I said as Rosalie looked at me with a smirk on her face. "So what's the craic?"

"Just wondering did you and Muhammad Ali want to come out with us tonight. Me, Emmett, Jasper and Alice are heading out for dinner and then going the pictures, do you want to come with?"

"Yeah sounds great." I said "Just a sec Babe. Rose do you want to come out?" I asked her.

"When?"

"Tonight." I told her.

"We were just out last night?" She said.

"Yeah and?" I asked her. "Come on."

"Fine" She said.

"Game on Masen." I said into the phone. "Seeya Later."

"Seeya Later."

_***YFC***_

"Are those jeans tight enough or will I sew you into them?" Rosalie asked me as I examined my ass in the mirror.

"Rose I am trying to impress my new fella, my arse needs to bounces coins off it!" I told her and she shook her head.

"The phrase is bounce a quarter off it." She said and I shrugged.

"Now how do my boobs look?" I asked her and she just shook her head. "You are no use." I told her as I grabbed my jacket and checked my hair one more time before we left the apartment.

"So are you planning on bringing this guy back to our place tonight?" she asked me and I smiled. "Two nights in a row?" she asked me.

"Rosalie it's a simple science this is the stage where I get him hooked on me and then once we've been in a couple of weeks I slow it down." I told her.

"And then what?"

"We get married and I use sex as a weapon for the rest of our lives." I explained. "Did your mother not teach you anything?"

We arrived to the restaurant where Edward told us to meet him and the others. I smirked when I saw him leaning against the wall outside; Jasper was on his phone while Emmett was holding his eye.

"Don't be such an Abbey Actor." I told Emmett who glared at me as I walked towards Edward.

"Well" Edward said and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him. I smiled and kissed him. His lips pressed hard against mine, kissing me back his hand squeezing my ass.

"Seriously we should get the hose for those two." Alice's voice said and I pulled back while Edward glared at her.

"Calm down." I told her as I gave Edward another kiss before pulling away. We went in and got dinner and it was like going home, eating with the Lads. We took the piss out of Emmett over the thing with Rose who just shrugged before heading to the pictures.

It was some car chasing film with Vin Diesel in it but I couldn't tell you what happened past the trailers of the film. The minute we sat down Edward turned to me with a smirk on his face.

"Come here." I told him with a smirk and kissed him.

"Gag me with a spoon." Rosalie said shaking her head but I flipped her off and kissed continued to kiss him.

After about half an hour of this Emmett shoved Edward in the back. He had it on both side because Jasper and Alice were at it too.

"Do you not need to get air?" Emmett asked him.

"Fuck off" Edward said.

"Come on" I said grabbing his hand and leaving the movie.

"Where are we going?" he asked me.

"Well my bed is a lot more comfortable than those chairs." I told him and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Lead the way Baby." He said. I smiled and lead him towards my place. By the time we got to my apartment he was definitely in the mood. Horny fecker. I moved to unlock the door and his arms surrounded me. His lips moved along my neck and sucked on the spot behind my ear.

_***YFC***_

Once the door was unlocked I lead him towards the bedroom. He shrugged his coat off and while I threw mine on the chest of drawers with my handbag. I smiled as I leaned against the chest of drawers bracing my hands on the top of it.

He stood in front of me and lifted me on top of the dresser before kissing me again. I pulled his t-shirt off of him and he did the same to me as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He smirked as he opened the button on my jeans and pulled them down, as I kicked them down my legs.

"So sexy" He murmured kissing me down along my neck, in between my breasts down my stomach before pulling my panties down my legs and climbing down onto his knees.

"Where the fuck, do you think you're..." I began when he launched his head in between my legs and tongued my clit. "Holy fuck, never move." I told him and he nodded, his scruff scratching my inner thighs and his lips and tongue worked over me.

I gripped the edge of the dresser and through my head back as he pulled my legs over his shoulders. He hummed against me and I threw my head back so fast I hit the mirror.

"Shite are you okay?" he asked him looking up.

"Did I tell you, you could stop?" I asked him.

"Let me check if you're bleeding" He said standing up and reaching for the back of my head.

"Edward I'm fi-..." I said and he tapped the back of my head "Ow that fecking hurt."

"Bella maybe we should stop." He said.

"Eh no" I said shaking my head. "I want my orgasm." I told him and he chuckled. "Stop laughing and get back to it."

"Bella are you sure you're okay?" he asked and I nodded. I reached forward and opened the button on his jeans and he chuckled. His laughter soon stopped as I pushed his boxers down and hopped down off the dresser. I walked him over to the bed and pushed him down on the bed. I reached into my bedside locker and pulled out a condom. "I like a prepared woman."

"You'll like this, a whole lot better."

_***YFC***_

I straddled him on the bed and rolled the condom on him.

"God you're so fucking sexy." He groaned against me as I sheathed myself with him cock. "Oh holy fucking Christ."

"Yeah" I moaned as I moved up and down on his cock.

"Come on Baby, ride me." He said gripping my ass making me moan. "Fuck" He groaned.

Our lips joined together as we kissed, his hands continuing to spear me with his cock making me feel like I was splitting into two.

"Fuck, fuck." He moaned. "Are you...?" he asked and I knew he was trying to hold off on cuming.

Never had a fella done that for me before, Edward Masen was definitely one in a million.

"Yeah just there." I moaned when I felt the sensation rip through me. "Yes" I moaned and he groaned into my neck as he came as well.

"Holy Fuck that was good." He said and I nodded as I slumped against him.

"There's a bin for the Johnny in the corner, I have to go and check you haven't broken my fecking fanny."

_***YFC***_

"So what does this Lad do?" Da asked me over the webcam and I rolled my eyes. I had just told about Edward and he didn't seem too impressed.

"He's like me Da, he does bar work and then during the days he works in the restaurant attached to the bar." I explained.

"And what about back here? You said he's from here right?" Da asked and I nodded.

"His Dad owns a farm."

"A farmer? You're shagging a farmer?" Da asked.

"Da! Don't say that. I'm dating a nice Lad who just happens to be a farmer."

"Of for Christ sake Bella, what's the bet's all he's got is a small water logged field."

"Da he's got road frontage." I explained and he let out a sarcastic laugh. "Stop fucking laughing."

"How do you know?" he asked.

"He showed me pictures." I told him and Da laughed. "Stop it Da."

"Right right." Dad said shaking his head. "I better get going." He said and I nodded before signing off as I did I heard there was a knock on the door.

"Rosalie can you...?" I asked her and she nodded. I heard the door open.

"Bella it's your Leprechaun." Rosalie called and I smiled as I walked out of my bedroom towards the living room where he was standing.

"Leprechaun? Is that the best you got?" Edward asked her before turning to look at me. "D'ya hear her?" He asked cocking his head towards Rose with a smirk on his face.

"Awh is she bullying you?" I asked him and he nodded with a pout. "C'mere." I said pulling him to me and kissing him. "You just out of work?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Am fucking knackered" He said as Rosalie walked passed us and walked into the living room.

"Do you want something to eat? I'm thinking of making mince quickie." I told him.

"This has to be one of the best parts of this relationship." He said following me into the kitchen. I began peeling the potatoes and he smiled wrapping his arms around my waist. "I hate double shifts."

"You were working last night aswell?" I asked him and he nodded. "Go throw yourself down on my bed while this cooks." I told him and he shook his head.

"You were working last night aswell and then got up to go dancing, and now you're cooking for me? Least I can do is stay awake Babe." He said and I smiled and kissing his cheek before I got the bar smell of him.

"You smell wrank." I told him. "Go get in the shower will you, the immersion was on so you'll be grand." I added.

"Right." He said giving my ass a pat as he walked out of the kitchen.

Rosalie appeared in the kitchen once the shower turned on.

"So he's coming here straight after work now?" she asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"Royce moved his t.v. here without you asking me." I told her "And the rest of his belongings."

"Fine but if he's idiot friend starts showing up here all the time he's gotta go."

"Aye, aye Captain."

_***YFC***_

"Babe" I murmured as his phone vibrated on the bedside table beside me. I reached over and slapped him on the chest but he wouldn't wake up, the lazy fucker. I grabbed his phone and answered figuring it was his job and he would crack up if he missed this call. "Hello?" I answered with a yawn.

"Hello? Edward? Hello?" A woman's voice called loudly and I groaned as I sat up.

"Heya, yeah Edward's asleep. Who's this?" I asked.

"I think the better question is who the hell is this?" the woman said and I looked at my watch and saw it was early in this morning. My eyes widened as I realised who this was.

"Mrs. Masen" I said sitting straighter. "Yeah I didn't check his caller ID and he left the fecking phone beside me and I'm trying to sleep and..." I ranted.

"Oh so you're the girlfriend." She said.

"I hope so or he's in deep shit." I said and she laughed.

"Oh I like you. You'll keep him in line." She said and I smiled. "Listen I was just calling to tell himself the dates for his Godson's christening and you should definitely come with him."

"I wouldn't want to but in..." I began when Edward woke up and saw me holding his phone.

"Babe who are you talking to?" he asked me.

"You're Ma." I told him before going back to my conversation with his mother as she told me I just had to come home with Edward for the Christening. "Yeah, well I'll see Mrs. Masen. Yep, here Edward woke up I'll put him onto ye." I told her before we said our goodbyes and I tossed Edward the phone.

He chatted to his Ma for another couple of minutes while I jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom. When I got back he had a weird look on his face.

"What?" I asked him.

"Yeah I might aswell not go home if you don't come home with me."

"Ah no Baby, it's a family thing." I told him and he shook his head.

"Ma has fecking spoken you're coming." He said reaching for his laptop.

"What are you doing?"

"Buying our tickets." He said and I took the laptop out of his hands. "Babe come on, my sister will just pick on me if I don't bring you with me."

"Oh that's just lovely." I said. "Edward I'll be fine. Just tell them I was sick."

"Yeah no." He said snatching the laptop out of my hands and booting it up. I tried distracting him from buying the tickets but it was obvious he was more afraid of hit mother and sister then me. I would have to remedy that soon

_***YFC***_

Despite my initial nerves about going home with Edward it proved to be the best trip of my life. I wasn't sure what to expect when we were home together. But Edward had impressed me when we had gone home.

Normally guys weren't really interested in talking about the future, or whenever women brought it up then ran as fast as they fecking could in the opposite direction. Not Edward though. The whole time we were at home he kept asking me questions, like where did I see myself in the next couple of years and did I want to settle in America.

I already knew the answers to those questions myself but to hear he was thinking about it himself was pretty fecking amazing to hear.

Plus to finally be able to tell him I was in love with him was pretty great.

So to come back to Seattle to get sick was really pissing me off. A real fucking smack in the face to say you're back right.

"Bella, Sweetie are you okay?" Rosalie called from the other side of the bathroom door as I got sick in the bathroom.

I finished and sat on the floor.

"Yeah I'm okay." I told her. "You can come in." I told her and she came in handing me a glass of water. "Thanks Rose."

"That is some nasty stomach bug." She said and I nodded as she flushed the toilet. "Do you want me to bring you to the doctor?" she asked.

"Nah." I said as she helped me stand up. "I'm fine." I told her.

"Well at least it will pass." She said as I walked back to my room. "It's not like you're pregnant or anything." She added. "Right I have to get to work, call me or Edward if you need something. Don't suffer in silence or anything." She said before leaving the apartment.

But I wasn't focusing on that.

_It's not like you're pregnant or anything..._

_Pregnant..._

Visions of the night of Edward's nephew's christening came flying into my head.

I could remember pretty much all of it except for one bit.

For the life of me I don't remember us stopping for him to suit up his misters.

"Oh you fucking eejet!"

_***YFC***_

"Bella, Love slow down now." Ma said as I cried over the phone. "Now have you taken a test."

"No." I said through my tears. "Ma he is going to freak out." I said.

"Sweetheart you have to take the test." She told me. I had called Ma waking her up in the middle of the night but I needed to talk to someone about this. I was panicking.

"Ma what if it's positive?" I asked her.

"Well then you're going to have a baby Bella. That's what." She told me. "I taught you about safe sex, you know the fucking consequences of not looking after yourself. What kind of eejet leaves it all up to the fella?" Ma asked me.

"I know Ma, I just wasn't thinking. Shit, this is just a fecking mess."

"Well what's done is done Bella. You need to go get a test and if it's positive, get yourself to a doctor and talk to Edward about this. Have you talked about kids yet?" she asked me.

"No Ma we haven't talked about kids yet." I said wiping my eyes.

"Well no time like the present." She said. "Right now get to it and text me. My nerves are gone with ye."

_***YFC***_

I leaning against the sink, the test was in the sink itself while I waited for the answer. I can't believe I'm such a fecking eejet. Leaving it all to him. Edward couldn't be trusted to pick up toilet paper, why the hell did I think he could shoulder the whole responsibility of all this.

If this turned out negative I was running to the doctor to get birth control.

This was fucking terrifying.

I don't know how slutty girls did this all the time.

My stomach hurts.

I was nauseous.

My boobs were fucking killing me.

I was moody as fuck.

My phone beeped beside me and I sighed looking behind me. I picked up the test and looked at the results.

"The luck of the Irish my arse."

**So I wanted to write that because I think Bella is a very strong female character. I like writing strong women you know, I've been on a bit of a kick with it for a while. I love this Bella and I wanted to give you a quick glance into the mind of Bella and her thoughts on the night she met Edward and like all things it grew from that.**

**That's all I'm going for this particular perspective, but it was definitely interesting stepping into Bella's head and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**If you're looking for a new story of mine to sink your teeth into, I've begun posting a story called 'Like It's That Easy' it's New Moon alternative and my first vampire multi-chapter fic! So if you so inclined please go check it out.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


End file.
